Time Error v2
by GameQ
Summary: *REMADE VERSION OF TIME ERROR* After another humiliating defeat, Red Team's Engineer comes up with an idea to build a time travel device, but majorly backfires and sends him to the future by accident. Join Engineer as he travels into the world of 2076, and meets a hero organization. Will he ever return to his original time? Or will he be stuck in the future forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, GameQ here. This is a rewritten version of Time Error, hopefully it'll be better than the original version. I have some things to discuss at the end of this chapter, so please go see it after you're done reading this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or Overwatch, If I did both games would be fucked.**

 **Edit: 2/1/2019 fixed for lack of spacing.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 1

" _You failed!"_ The Administrator announced to the Red team as they failed to capture and defend the intelligence. And then goes the jeers from the Blu team as they won the 23rd mission against Red Team.

Humiliation was placed onto them as they were killed merciless by the Blu teams given crit spree, and sent to respawn. The whole Red team felt nothing but anger and frustration; however none of them could match up to how Engineer felt right there and then.

Engie was sitting on the bench in respawn gripping his head with anger, enraged as the memories of what lead to their defeat replay in his head.

He was doing his role by protecting the intel, had build a level 3 sentry in the intelligence room along with a level 3 dispenser. He had himself in full guard mode when something got his attention, a Blu Engineer peeked around the corner carefully not to trigger the sentries sensors and gave him a smirk.

Dell sneered at her, taking out his pump shotgun and aimed it towards her. "Ya ain't gettin' the intel this time Bell!" Engineer shouted.

"Yea? Prove it!" Bell shouted back before taking out her pistol and shooting two quick shots at Engineer, one bullet hitting him and the other doing little against the sentry.

After receiving the end of her bullet Engineer growled and left his sentry and dispenser alone, not knowing the consequences of what is to happen later. He pursued his nemesis down the hallway as she turned the corner, but he has seen this trick before.

Once he reached the end of the hallway he ducked just in time as an austrailum wrench went over his head, Bell failed her attempt to knock him dead.

Engineer quickly recovered and shot at her chest, a random crit was blessed to him and she was down to the floor, her blood splat on the wall behind her. She was alive but barely, already attempting to get back up but Engineer's shotgun barrel pushed her back to the floor.

"I'm done playing games with you Bell, you're tricks do not work anymore." Dell said sternly, his finger itching towards the trigger. But Bell laughed lightly, a teasing smile set on her face.

"Are you sure about that Dell?" Engineer's eyebrows furrowed wondering what she meant until his PDA alerted that his buildings were being sapped.

Alarmed, he forgot to finish off Bell and ran back to the intel room, meeting his own clone standing there with the sapper device in his hand.

" _Howdy partner, why don't you just give up?_ " It mocked. Engineer cocked his shotgun towards the imposter, knowing who he was dealing with.

"Spy, I'm gonna lay you ou-!" Engineer felt the hard end of a wrench hit him in the back of his head, laying _him_ out. He fell to the floor with a thud and heard laughter from the Blu Spy and Engineer, Bell.

"Dumber than dirt aren't you?" He could only grit his teeth as a bullet penetrates his skull seconds later, sending him back to respawn.

And now in the present, he sits there on the bench regretting his choice to leave his buildings unattended, if he had just stayed where he was there would have possibly been a different outcome.

"ENGINEER!" Soldier shouted out his name before marching up to him. Engie groaned, not in the mood to put up with Soldier's scolding.

"What in the hell were you doing down there!? What part of 'Defend the intelligence' do you not understand!?"

"What part of 'capture the intelligence' do _you_ not understand!? I thought you're plan was to head into the Blu's intelligence room while creating a massacre, not being the massacre!"

The rest of the Red crew watched as the two former leaders of the group go at it, Demoman having another bottle of his favorite scrumpy as Medic pulled an arrow out his rib cage, Heavy taking bite of his sandvich, not even phased by the argument Soldier and Engineer were having.

This was something that happened nearly every after round, and if they were to try to stop the argument they would accidentally pull themselves into it. Sniper and Spy learned that from experience so they decided not to bring themselves into it, Pyro ignoring the argument by playing with a rubber ducky he had found on the battleground. Scout sighed, not acting like his usual self that day, decided to end the argument.

"Yo hard heads, cool it. I know this is hard for all of us but we shouldn't be arguing with each other, since we all know how unfreakin' fair our fight is." Scout said, speaking the truth of their situation.

Engineer calmed down to his normal self but Soldier was still steamed, yet accepting what Scout said. They were paired up with a team they had no chance against, it was a one-sided match. And the Administrator seems to favor the Blu team more than the Red team.

Soldier settled with a growl as he leaned against the wall and shoved a cigar in his lips then lighting it up, waiting for the next announcement. After a round it would be the Administrators job to decide whether or not they should continue to fight, but fortunately for the Red team the day was over.

" _Attention mercenaries, today's battle is completed, next battle starts in 10 hours. That would be all."_ Then the intercom went quiet, ending the announcements. The Red team sighed with relief while the Blu team groaned in defeat.

The Red mercs don't know this but they have been giving the Blu team quite a hard time, they were still able to defeat them with ease but it wasn't as easy as before. This made them think they need more training.

After the Administrators dismissal, the Red team went off to do their own business, some went their rooms, while the others head to the mess hall. As Engineer heads back to his room, he was cursing at himself for falling for one of Bell's tricks once again, he was wishing he could just rewind time to when he was still posted at his sentry.

It was then the Texan mechanic stopped in the middle of his walk, causing Scout to pump into him, Engineer wasn't moved by it since the idea was still displaying inside his mind. Scout gave him a weird look before walking onward to the mess hall.

Engineer's grin goes wider until it turns into a huge smile, which would've creep anyone out if they saw it. Engineer just had a vision of his idea, a new invention that could bring the end to the Blu team. He liked the idea so far, and decided get the items needed for it.

After having a little talk with Spy, he was able to get a watch which was needed, then walked straight to his workshop. Setting down the watch he acquired from Spy and the Pipboy which was given to him from Scout, he got straight to work.

 ***4 hours later***

It was 2 A.M. most of the mercenaries were snoring by then, resting up for the next battle. A few were still up though, the few being Engineer and Scout. Scout was wondering around the base looking for something to do, bored out of his mind.

He knew he should be sleeping for the next day, but he wasn't feeling sleepy at the moment and _needed_ something to do, otherwise he'll disturb the others slumber.

But as he wondered he happened to pass by Engineer's workshop which he heard some tinkering going on in there. Curiosity sparking in his mind, he decided to investigate and knocked on the door.

Nearly startled by the sudden knocks on the door, Engineer grumbled as he pulled himself away from his work. He really hates being interrupted when he's building, especially when it comes to an occasion like this.

Grumbling some complaints as he made his way to the door, he opened it to see Scout.

"Scout? What in tarnations are you doin' here at this time of night?" Engineer asked surprise to see Scout still up.

"Hey hardhat, just wanted to see watcha were doin' in there." Scout responded.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Oh come ooon Engie this is me we're talkin' bout, I always was interested in your stuff." Engineer smudged his lips to the side, not falling for it. Seeing the look on Engineer's face, Scout knew he wasn't buying it.

"Errr…not buying it huh?"

"Nope." Engineer answered, his face gone back to a plain stare. Scout gave a defeated sigh before answering.

"Look I couldn't sleep alright? And there's no one to talk to but you, so I thought I'd hang with ya." Satisfied with an honest answer, Engineer rolled his eyes and let Scout in, after warning him to be careful not to touch anything which Scout agreed.

Engineer walked back to his work bench and continued to work on his new project, Scout looked around with some interest of the mechanics the Texan's been working on. Eventually Scout found himself a stool and sat on it, with a question in his mind.

"Ehh Engie? What are you working on?" Scout asked tilting his head to the side to see if he can get a look of the device Engineer was tinkering with.

"Just something that could help us finally beat our enemies." Engineer answered with a determined grin, finishing up the last touches of the device.

Scout got up from the stool and walked till he was beside Engie, getting a better look at the device and noticing it looked like the Pipboy he had given to Engineer. It was a popular cosmetic and he had given it to Engie as a gift for friendship.

"Hey is that the Pipboy I gave ya?"

"Yep, not to worry though Scout, your gift will be a part of my greatest invention yet." Engineer explained.

" _Better be, took me weeks to get that thing."_ Scout thought.

The two mercenaries have been getting closer lately, even though it was strange for Scout to be hanging around the Engineer when he usually is hyper and such a mouth runner. You could say Engineer has a higher tolerance than most people.

Engineer will admit that he is glad to see Scout here, to witness his idea being made born into reality. "Whew, guess that'll do." Engineer wiped his forehead from the little sweat drops, feeling very proud of himself that he finished the device.

"Is it done?" Scout asked.

"Yeah, hopefully I didn't mess anything up. I'd be damned if this thing explodes. Alright I'm flipping the switch, brace yourself Scout, half of the time my buildings do explode at first activation." Engineer warned.

Scout listened and backed away, finding the corner of the room to be the safest area he could find as he crouched down to the floor, holding a metal tray in front of him shaking. Engineer breathed slowly as his finger inched towards the activation button, when he finger pressed the button he held his breath and waited for something to happen.

Nothing happened for a couple seconds making Engineer wonder if he had messed up but then a light ringtone emitted from the device, and a green light started to glow from the screen. A loading bar was formed in the screen as it began powering itself up.

Engineer let out his breath after he realized he was still holding it, the device was working. After not seeing any explosions, Scout cautiously walked to Engineer, the two mercs were watching the device as the loading bar was filled, then a time setting was placed, indicating it was ready for a drive.

" _Well I'll be…it's actually working."_ Engineer thought happily. "Scout, I present to you the TTPB." Scout blinked at Engineer with confusion.

"What?"

"TTPB, stands for Time Traveling Pipboy. This'll give us the upper hand." Engineer claims.

"Umm Engie I don't see how time travel can help us."

"Trust me Scout the TTPB will carry us and I will explain to you how we can use after I test it out." Engineer says as he began to set a time in the TTPB, causing Scout's stomach to go to knots.

"U-umm Overalls I don't have a good feelin' bout this." Scout said nervously.

"What makes you say that?" Engineer asks at he puts the time send him 2 minutes into the future.

"I-I just don't Engie, I got this tingling sensation and it's not the good kind."

"You probably let one of your limbs fall asleep, give it time." Engineer said calmly, but Scout was still unsure about this. Engineer strapped the device onto his arm and secured it tightly.

"You're testing that thing on yourself? Hardhat have you been drinking?"

"Scout this isn't the first time I've done something like this, and it is hardly the worst thing I've ever done. Even if I die I'll just respawn so there ain't no need to be worried."

Scout remained quiet after that, deciding it was useless trying to talk Engie out of this. "Scout could you grab my camera? It's over there laying on top of the shelf."

Scout nodded took the camera, "Got it."

"Alright now I want ya to record this moment, you know how to use it right?"

"What am I to you? 5 years old? Yeah I can handle a camera!" Scout answered with an annoyed tone.

"Okay, start recording…now!" Engineer instructed, Scout aimed the camera at Engineer and started to record.

"Howdy, this is my latest invention that I call the Time Traveling Pipboy, TTPB for short. Its purpose is to grant me the ability to go through time, to go to the future or to go to the past. I will now perform my first attempt to go exactly two minutes into the future, not exactly sure what's going to happen, but if I were to disappear I should be back two minutes later." Engineer breathed in and out, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"You good Engie?" Scout asks, seeing his buddy looking nervous, Engineer nodded before continuing.

"Test #1, starting the time travel sequence in 3...2…1…" Engineer initiated the time travel process with a click of a button.

Suddenly the lights went out in the room, Engineer and Scout were surrounded by darkness until light began emitting from the TTPB, and began to vibrate violently.

And then the room began to shake, the floor and walls began to crack as the light from the TTPB grew brighter. Engineer was then floating in midair, he has no idea what's happening and was tempted to deactivate the TTPB but wanted to see if the time travel would be successful.

Scout was still recording but was losing balance from all the shaking, it felt like an earthquake was happening. And due to the entire ruckus going on, the other mercenaries were awakened. Suddenly green lightning started striking from the TTPB, loud thunders began occurring.

After a lightning that nearly struck Scout, Engineer knew it was time to deactivate it, it was becoming too destructive.

"Engie turn it off! TURN IT OFF!" Scout screamed as he began running around with the camera still in his hand, then ducked just in time to save his head from being struck by the electricity. "TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!"

"I hear ya!" Engineer shouted back as he tried to cancel the procedure, but it wasn't responding. The screen went blank for a second before displaying an error message.

" _TIME ERROR! INTERRUPTION OCCURRED! ACTIVATING OVERDRIVE!"_ After seeing the message, Engineer gasped and feared the worst.

"What!? Oh no no no no! Deactivate damn it!"

"ENGIE!?" Scout screamed frantically, Engineer forgot that Scout was still inside the room.

"Scout! Get out of here!"

"But what about you!?"

"I can't get it off!" Engineer screamed now scared for his life, even though if he were to die he could respawn. Engineer struggled to get the TTPB off his arm, but he tightened it to his arm way too much.

Seeing how Engineer was struggling to get it off, Scout dropped the camera and ran to save him only to be knocked out of the room by a sudden explosion. The explosion shook the very foundation of the building which startled all the mercenaries taking shelter in it.

Scout lay still where he was, his ears were ringing and his body was stinging, he slowly closed his eyes losing consciousness, the last thing he could remember was seeing Engineer disappearing, followed by a bright flash.

Meanwhile, the other mercenaries came running in after hearing the explosion going off, they were surprised to see the Scout sprawled onto the floor unconscious, then seeing the mess in Engineer's room. But they couldn't find Engineer anywhere.

"Ohhh, take Scout to ze medical room stat." Medic ordered.

 ***2076***

"Fill her up please." Lena Oxton asked the bartender kindly as she sat at the counter table in a bar. Tracer covered up her accelerator with a jacket and wore a hat to hide her identity, she didn't feel like attracting attention at the moment and wanted to relax a bit, it was her time of break after all.

She held an empty cup out requesting a second refill, the bartender looks back at her. "You'll have to show me some colors first lil' miss.", Tracer smiles before placing some coins onto the counter.

"Right, another one coming up."

Tracer sighs as she leans herself to the counter table, awaiting for her next cup, and took the time to recap on what has happened recently. Winston has started to form up the Overwatch agents, he and Tracer had recently teamed up to take on Reaper and Widowmaker.

Much more has happened but her thoughts were interrupted as a medium size cup slid back into her hand. Tracer looked up to see the bartender giving her what she ordered, but looking at her with little annoyance.

"Oi, don't be fallin' asleep on the counter lil' miss, it don't take me that long." He finished.

"Heheh, sorry I wasn't falling asleep luv', just thinking." Tracer apologized. The bartender grunted in response before returning back to work.

Before Tracer could take a sip of her cup, a bright flash of light occurred in the bar, blinding the bartender and everyone inside. When Tracer's vision came back the next thing Tracer see's is someone sliding down the counter table at a fast rate, crashing into everyone's drinks including Tracer's before flying towards the window. The glass shattered from the impact and the figure fell through, remaining still on the floor.

"Woah what the fuck just happened!?" Stranger 1 said.

"Nearly pissed myself just now." Stranger 2 said.

"Does this mean I get a free refill? Cause something just flew through and broke me glass." Stranger 3 said.

"Blimey what was that?" Tracer thought as she stared through the broken window, she was a bit startled herself but was ready for action. "I must investigate."

The figure groaned as he slowly got up, and that figure was Engineer. He almost fell over but managed to stand straight and assess what just happened. One moment he was in a dark tunnel, next he was flying through what seems to be some kind of bar.

Engineer smelled some bit of alcohol on his uniform and confirmed it was definitely a bar. But it was then Engineer realized the different environment he was in, it was daylight and he was in a city he isn't familiar of. A car drove past him suddenly, but one he hasn't seen before.

"Is that a new car design?" Engineer thought. But his eyes widened when he saw that the car did not have wheels, it was floating above ground! "W-what…where in tarnations am I!?"

He frantically looked left and right, letting his surrounding overwhelm him with awe. The flying vehicles, the new architecture, he was almost blown away when he saw a walking robot, how it looked so human like stunned him.

"The technology here is highly advance! Where am I!?" Engineer screamed in his mind, but then another question replaced the thought. "When am I?..." Engineer checked to see his TTPB only to see a bunch of error codes covering the screen, he'll have to fix that up pronto.

"Hey!" Engineer heard a voice of a woman trying to get his attention, he turned to the source and saw a woman walking towards him. She had a wild looking hairstyle, wore eye protectors, yellow tight pants, and a brown leather jacket with a glowing device on her chest.

"Hold up right there, I want to have a word with you." She asks as she got closer to Engineer, but he notices the pair of pistols she had on her waists.

Engineer didn't like this, if she was with the authorities this could end up bad. He doesn't know if he's still in 1968 or if he's in a different year, so he must avoid authorities at all costs. He simply starts walking away at first.

"Hey stop!" Now he starts walking a bit faster, begins to jog.

"I said STOP!" He hears the women say with command, and that's when he begins to book it, Tracer gives chase. Engineer ran through the crowds, catching awkward glances from the people he runs past.

Desperate to lose the woman chasing him, he makes a quick turn into a dark alleyway and hides behind a trashcan. He takes a peek around to see if the woman was still following, breathing heavily from the run. After a couple of seconds of not seeing her he begins to relax, let out a huge sigh of relief. "Whew…lost her."

"Lost who?" A cherry voice whispered into his ear, causing Engineer jump out of his hiding spot to see the woman who has been chasing him. She smirked at him as he was startled by her.

"If you think you can lose me just by running through an alley way, then you may as well give up." She said as she put her hands to her hips. Engineer gritted his teeth, not willing to give up he quickly made a dash for the nearest exit, only to be stopped by the woman in a quick bright flash.

She now stood in front of him blocking his way out, tilting her head to the side she questioned him. "Not giving up are ya?"

Engineer was bewildered, ' _How in the world did she get here so fast!? She was just right behind me!_ ' He thought wildly.

After seeing the reaction from Engineer's face, she couldn't help but giggle. Seeing he has no other choice, he pulled out his Widowmaker from his back and aimed it at her.

"Now listen here little lady, I ain't playin' around, you leave me be and I won't hurt you alright?" Engineer spoke with aggressiveness. But in a bright blue flash she was gone from his sight, shocking him again. And before he could move he felt two ends of a gun being place at the back of his head.

"Not such a smart move you made luv'. Now drop your gun and put your hands in the air!" Engineer was now speechless, she was very fast, almost as fast as Scout, maybe even faster. Regretfully he dropped his weapons and held both his hands in the air.

"What…What are you?" Engineer asks, now curious of who this woman was.

"Ah ah ah, no questions till we go somewhere more appropriate. Till then I think I'm going to subdue you."

"Wha-" Quickly Tracer knocked him out using the handle of her gun. Engineer fell to the floor with a groan barely unconscious as he heard her speaking through her radio.

" _Hey Winston, I caught someone who is responsible for a very strange event, I'm bringing him in for questioning."_ Engie's consciousness fades and he goes under.

 ***1968***

Scout wakes up in the infirmary, in bed all healed up. He groans as he sat himself up and after seeing him sitting up, the Medic and the other mercs approached him.

"Scout, how are you feeling? You vwere covered vwith burn marks and vwas unconscious vwhen vwe found you. But ze doctor vwas able to heal you." Medic stated proudly.

"My head is sorta spinning a little, but I think I'm ok. Ya mind tellin' me what happened though?" Scout asked.

"Ahh we were actually gonna ask you the same thing, especially about what happened in Engie's room." Sniper said. Scout gave him a confused look, not sure what he was talking about.

"Wait what do you mean? What happened to Hardhat's room?" Scout asked confusingly.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember what happened!?" Soldier yells aloud.

"This just confirms my suspicions! Some of the members from the enemy team snuck over here while we were all sleeping and assaulted Scout and Engineer! Hitting Scout's head hard so he couldn't remember! Then blowing Engie's room into smithereens! Then mercsnapping our Engineer!" Soldier theorized, while Scout sat on the medical bed trying to remember the last thing he saw before being knocked out.

"And the only one I know that is capable of such thing is the Blu Soldier! My worst nemesis! He decided to have a midnight snack while we were all sleeping! I will tolerate this! My team is not a buffet! I'M GOING AFTER HIM!" Soldier shouted as he started for the respawn room where he can gear himself up, but was stopped by Spy.

"Soldier, you go after him he'll make a midnight snack out of you too." Spy said, breathing in his cigar before exhaling smoke from his mouth.

"But it wasn't him either way, I have just watched the surveillance cameras. The explosion that happened in Engineer's room wasn't caused by any intruders, it happened by itself. And Scout flew out of the room when the explosion occurred which explains his injuries. However it does not explain Engineer's disappearance." Spy stated. That is when Scout started to remember everything, the device Engineer made, the TTPB, and the testing process.

"I remember now!" Scout screamed, his eyes widened from his regained memory.

"Well? What happened to Engineer? What caused explosion?" Heavy asked, wanting to know the answer.

"It was one of Engie's new machine things! H-he built something called the TTPB and said it was supposed to grant him the ability to travel through time!"

"What the hell?" Spy said out loud.

"Amen Frenchy." Soldier said.

"Vhy vould our Engineer build a device zat could time travel?" Medic wondered.

"He said something about it giving us the upper hand, still ain't sure how though." Scout answered. Suddenly Scout finally remembered one last little thing, did Engineer return?

"Wait guys! Did you say Engineer is gone?"

"Mph" Pyro nodded.

"But he should have returned by now, he said if he were to disappear he would be back in two minutes!"

"Errr Scout, you vere unconscious for 4 hours. Engie has not returned." Medic said, causing Scout's eyes to widen.

"What?...but that means he…maybe he is going through respawn!"

"Ze longest respawn is 50 seconds, he should have already been back." Medic stated. Scout remained silent after this, fearing the worst.

"So, did we have another respawn failure?" Demoman asked, causing everyone's mind to stop.

"Because our orange hat lad…he hasn't respawned…" Demoman finished.

"Another respawn failure? Dear God." Soldier said as he took his helmet off for one of the fewest times. Scout's heart began to shiver as he assumed the worst has happened. Engineer has died from respawn failure.

"Engie…" Scout thought sadly.

"Fucking hell mate this was supposed to stop happening!" Sniper yelled angrily, slamming his fist into the wall, feeling so frustrated. Unfortunately for the Red team, this wasn't the first time they had a respawn failure, it has been awhile since it happened but they were hoping it would be the last.

The Red crew had their head bowed, remembering the times they had with their fellow mechanic. Even Spy seemed to be trying to remember the last time he and Engineer talked. Heavy too was sad but remained strong.

"So…what happens now?"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ again. First off, i'd like to apologize for leaving the fanfiction website, the Time Error series, and you guys. (This apology only goes to those who followed my original Time Error series, if your new to this fanfic then this is awkward.) The reason why i deleted Time Error series was because i was beginning to see some huge errors in the writing.**

 **Next thing i knew, i couldn't imagine an ending for Time Error 2. Plus the pressure was on in my school so i couldn't handle it. That was when i decided to delete my story, along with some other fanfics i have made in the past. But after having some private conversations in Steam Chat, some PM's from this website, i realized i made a mistake. And after recieving some encouraging words from my friends including some of my readers, I decided to do a rewrite of Time Error.**

 **But for the time being, i let Rockgod96, a good friend of mine, republish the original Time Error series as i create the new version. And now, here we are. But I have a question, what did you not like about Time Error? That is all for now. Talk to you later readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, GameQ here, with the new chapter 2. I'm just a tiny bit late to publish the second chapter than expected, was planning on updating once a week but i need to make sure i can keep up with that. Let's see what ya guys left in the reviews.**

 **Godzilla: YES! It back and better than ever before! I love the bar scene hahaha Engie sliding down it is hilarious.**

 **The idea of the bar came from Rockgod, after I had wondered to him if Tracer drinks.**

 **wisesniper67: *eyes sparkle* Its perfect~**

 **Hope it is.**

 **DeltaNinerFoxtrot, thanks for the review, i'll try not to let anyone stop me from making more fanfics.**

 **ripntear045771, thanks for the review, I am glad you liked my original series even though there were a lot of mistakes in there.**

 **Drake, as for my other stories, i may just check them out before publishing them again. However, this may be a bit of a change for the relationships.**

 **I'd like to put more reviews in there but i don't want to make the intro too long so let's get to the story. Oh and i noticed one you readers are thinking Scout is not going to be in this fanfic, which isn't true. Scout will join the adventure soon enough.**

 **Also before you read, be sure to read the outro for a message.**

 **And now I give you chapter 2, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 2

Engineer woke up from a hard shove, and when he came to he winced from the sore pain from the back of his head. He then remembers the woman he had encountered, how she had caught him before knocking him out. Next he noticed he was sitting in a metal chair, his hands were cuffed from behind the seat leaving him in an uncomfortable position. He slowly lifted his head up to see he was sitting in front of a table, in a dark room with only one light source coming from ceiling above the table, a black window on the wall with a door next to it. Suddenly a soldier came into Engineer's view, almost startling him. He looked like he was somewhere around the age of 40, had a red visor mask covering his face, but Engineer noticed the scar on his forehead.

Engineer remained silent as he and the man had a little stare down until the man broke the stare and picked up a bag from the floor, unzipping it and grabbing the contents inside. He began laying out the items across the table, the Widowmaker, PDA, wrench, pistol, the building blue prints, and the TTPB. Engineer recognized all of these items to be his, but he couldn't grab them since his hands were cuffed.

"Appearing out of nowhere in a bright flash, making a wreck in a local bar, running from a former agent to avoid being questioned, then attempting to kill a former agent…" The man listed with a rough deep voice, Engie remaining silent while giving a cold stare.

"You know you're lucky you ain't no ordinary scum or else I would've made you suffer by now." The man said, cracking his knuckles as if to make his point. But Engineer gave no reaction to this, while any other man would probably be cowering and begging for mercy, he won't give a damn.

"What was that all about in the bar!? Where did you come from!? And who do you work for!?" The soldier yelled while slamming his hand to the table, causing the items to shake. Engineer kept silent for a moment before answering.

"Look mister, I'm only gonna say this once so listen up. I can't tell you where I came from or who I work for, and neither will I tell you. But I ain't asking for trouble."

"Not asking for trouble? You just asked for one by not answering my questions." "Can you at least tell me whe-" Engineer was unable to finish his sentence when he was suddenly punched real hard by the soldier in the red visor mask.

"I'm the one asking questions here! And you will give me an answer!" He yelled as Engineer recovered from the punch. It hurt, but Engineer knows what a real punch feels like, he experienced it from the Heavy weapons guy back at his time, so this punch was nothing to him. "Kiss…my…ass." Engineer said, glaring at the man with the desire to kick his ass. The old man grabbed Engineer by the throat, slightly choking the Texan then leaning a little closer to Engineer.

" **If you don't answer my questions in the next 10 seconds…I'm going t-** _"_ " _Oh look, he's using his 'Bad cop' voice."_ A lady like voice came out of nowhere. Engineer couldn't help but think that voice sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure where he heard that voice from.

The soldier currently interrogating groaned out of annoyance before speaking, "Damn it Tracer! I thought we agreed that I was going to handle this." The door swung open to reveal a gorilla white armor walking in, and NOW Engineer was startled.

" _A gorilla? Really?_ " Engineer thought but was not ready for what happened next. "Yes 76 we did agree but I'm afraid your strategy isn't working on him, he hasn't showed any signs of fear. Not even after you punched him." The gorilla claimed. Engineer's jaw dropped when the gorilla spoke, he knows he's seen a lot of strange things but this was just something he couldn't believe. The man known as 76 began walking out the room while the door was still open but stopped and said one last thing.

"Fine. You take care of it, _Good cop._ And you, I hope you keep acting stubborn like that because if you do, they'll leave this back to me. **I'll be waiting**." 76 then left the room.

" _He used it again! Hahaha!"_ " _Damn it Tracer!"_ Was all Engineer could hear before the door shut, leaving him alone in the room with a talking gorilla. Now Engineer felt uncomfortable, his hands were cuffed so he couldn't grab his weapon, and this gorilla looks like he could rip him apart without effort. And what worries Engineer the worst is he doesn't know what would happen if he were to die, still not knowing the year he was in, or location he was, it may be possible that he would remain dead.

Seeing how the stranger looked unsettled, Winston decided to reassure him he meant no harm. "Not to worry sir, I will not be beating you up like the man before was trying to do, 76. He usually plays the bad cop in these cases and I am the good cop. My name is Winston by the way, and what is yours?" Winston asked.

The Overwatch agents watched from the other side of the window, outside the interrogation room. Soldier 76 scoffed at Winston's attempt to ask the stranger's name, if he wasn't able to get a single bit of information from him, then neither could Winston. Engineer contemplated on whether or not he should answer the question, even though he stated clearly to the man known as 76 that he wasn't answering anything.

But this gorilla seemed to be someone he can reason with, and maybe he could say a few things about himself. "If I answer your question, could you answer mine?" Engineer asks, "Of course."

"My name is…I go by Engineer, it's what I've been called mostly so you can do the same."

"Engineer? Is that it? Don't you have a real name?"

"Look Winston I don't know who you are, and what I am dealing with so I'm just being cautious." Engineer said truthfully.

"Fair enough Engineer, but I assure you we mean no harm. As long as you don't mean any harm to us." Winston said. "Now you said you have a question?"

"Oh right um, this may sound like a dumb question but what year is it?" Engineer asks. Winston tilted his head a little before answering.

"2076, why?" Engineer gasps after receiving the answer. " _But then that means I'm in the future! While I am happy my device successfully time traveled, I put the device to travel 5 minutes into the future! Not 108 years! This doesn't make any sense!_ " Engineer thought.

Winston notices the frustrated and shocked look on Engineer's face and tries to ask what he was thinking. "Is there something troubling you Engineer? You look a bit shocked by me stating the year is 2076."

Engineer looked back at Winston, his face going back to a plain look but Winston could tell Engineer was panicking in the inside. "Well? Anything you want to say?" Winston questions, but received no reply from Engineer who looked away, shifting a bit in his seat.

Winston sighed before deciding to spill the beans. "We know you are not from here Engineer. We've taken a picture of you while you were unconscious and had a super computer scan it, searching for any profile picture that matches you. But we came up with none, we could only assume you come from an organization that hides your identity, and if that's the case we may have to ask you some more questions."

Engineer was having a hard time keeping calm, they were narrowing him down very easily. "Listen Engineer, we know you're hiding something. If you oblige and answer without any difficulties we will go easy on you. But if you don't I'm afraid the bad cop will come back. Now…where are you from?" Engineer thought of his choices at that very moment, but acknowledging that he was pinned he might as well go ahead and come out with it. He did pull a gun on one of their own so it's the best he could do.

"I wouldn't say 'where' Winston, more like 'when'. And you guys are right, I'm not from here. I come from the year 1968." Engineer came out with it. Now it was the Overwatch agents turn to be surprised, they weren't really expecting Engineer to give an answer to them, especially an answer that sounds so bizarre. Outside the room, the agents began talking to one another about Engineer's doubtful response.

"Blimey! He's from 1968? I guess that explains the old lookin' uniforms he's wearing. Even that hard hat of his looks old, construction workers are equipped with much better protection." Tracer says, gaining some nods from the other agents.

" _If it weren't for the fact that his weaponry is like…centuries old, I would have not believed him. And I highly doubt you can get any of those weapons from a local gun shop._ " Soldier 76 thought. Reinhardt hummed with interest, Symmetra giving a curious look to Engineer. Pharah didn't seem too convinced, finding the answer to be unbelievable and impossible. Mei and Mercy were not sure about Engineer's answer, it seemed ridiculous but with some evidence pointed out from their fellow allies it seemed true. Back in the interrogation room, Winston raised his eyebrows with surprise.

"From 1968 you say?"

"Yep."

"But how were you able to get from there to here?" Winston questions, Engineer nodded his head towards his TTPB, which was still in need of repairs.

"That device, I call it the Time Traveling Pip Boy. I have just invented it recently back in 1968 but when I tried going for a practice run, it went haywire and brought me to this time. I originally intended to go five minutes into the future but well, here I am." Engineer finished.

Winston took the device in his hand and started looking over it, causing a bit of stress to Engineer, the TTPB was already broken as it is, he doesn't need it to be damaged even more by a gorilla.

"Please mister, use caution when handling that device, I can't afford it to be more damaged. And I ain't sure what's wrong with it either so I'd appreciate it even more if you just set it back down please." Engineer asked, Winston was still looking at the device but nodded before setting the TTPB back down gently.

"So far you have answered my questions, but now I must ask this, who do you work for?" Winston asks, causing Engineer to wince a little.

"If what you say is true about you coming from the past, then what organization was capable enough to provide you the resources and materials to build such a device that could time travel? What are your organizations intentions?"

"Who's asking? I know you guys probably pose no threat to what I work for, considering we're from different time lines but, I can't just say who I am working for." Engineer says.

Winston pauses to think for a moment, "Besides, you would think it is a bit pointless to know who I work for, again I'm bringing the fact that I come from a different time." Engineer closes.

" _He has a valid point, but nonetheless I must know if his work has bad intentions or not. If it were then we must keep an eye on him and ensure he doesn't get anywhere near the city, if it weren't then maybe they could help him._ " Winston thought.

"Very well Engineer then let's make a deal, we tell you who we are, then you tell us who you work for." Winston offered, Engineer almost instantly refused but thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, okay."

"Excellent, I'll introduce us. We are Overwatch, a hero organization that works for the better of society, a security agency that works with the government around the globe. We use to that is…" Winston concludes causing confusion to Engineer. "Use to?"

Winston nods. "An unfortunate event occurred and a law was passed forbidding anymore Overwatch activities, labeling us as an illegal organization." Winston sighs but continues, "It's been years since that happened and we watched from the shadows as world around us began to crumble. They need us more than ever."

Engineer listened to Winston with some interest, feeling pity for them in their situation. He didn't know what cause their group to be illegal, but it doesn't seem fair to him. They are probably the only ones in their time to attempt to make the world a better place. And in his time things are pretty damn dark, a cruel world. "I believe I said enough about us, hopefully you'll stick to your part of the deal and tell us who you work for."

" _Right forgot about that. But if I were to tell them I kill people for a living, fighting gravel wars each day, all for money, they might view me as a bad person. Hell I pretty much am considering the fact that I am a mercenary, and I don't reckon heroes and mercenaries would get along well._ " Engineer thought, so he did some quick thinking and came up with a lie, one that he could stick to until he is able to get back to 1968.

"I work for a company, called Mann Co. Like you our purpose is to make the world a better place, a hero company of some sort. But we're not known very well since we work without interacting with the government, so whatever technology you got, you'll never really find anything about the company I work for. As Engineer, I play a defensive role in defending our base, but if we have an objective that we need to protect, I set up sentries where protection is needed and build teleporters to get to areas more quickly." Engineer explains, telling only a few true facts to support his lie.

Winston and the agents behind the observing window were amazed, this man they were currently interrogating is a hero in his time. "Wait a minute, if you are a hero then why did you assault one of our agents?"

"I wouldn't say assault mister, I was only defending myself since I didn't know who she was. I wasn't going to pull the trigger, just wanted to scare her off." Engineer quickly explains, remind Tracer of what happened in the alleyway, he was giving her a warning to back off until she easily knocked him out.

"Anyway as I was saying, when we do our missions we would often find ourselves rewards, this includes materials and resources which explains how I made the TTPB, the Time Traveling Pip Boy."

"Hold up Engineer, you say you built sentries and teleporters?"

"Yep."

"An automatic sentry with sensors? And instant transportation?"

"Yeah." Engineer claims causing Winston's jaw to drop, while making some of the other agents hum with interest.

"But that's impossible! The technology in 1968 is too below for someone to create such an advance device." Engineer smiles and chuckles before answering.

"You doubt my intelligence? I got 11 hard working PhDs, and I have this device to prove how far I've come." Engineer nods again to his TTPB, unfortunately for him his hands were still cuffed to the back of his seat. Winston couldn't argue against that, having 11 PhDs is like a real life achievement and is very impressive. Winston was out of questions to ask, or that was all he was going to get out of Engineer, he was about to exit the room until Soldier 76 came walking back in, he had a very important question in mind and he intended to get an answer this time. This will confirm if he was in 1968 or not. 76 walked right up to Engineer before questioning him.

"Does the name Talon mean anything to you?" Engineer arched an eyebrow, "Talon? No, who is he? Or her?" Engineer asks.

Soldier 76 takes out a pistol and presses it to Engineer's heart, causing Winston to gasp and some of the agents came running in to the room. "Don't play dumb with me _Engineer_." 76 warn as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"76! Don't!" Winston yells but was completely ignored by Soldier 76. Tracer walks in the room slowly, "76 please that's enough." She pleads.

"If he's smart enough to start spilling then he'll live." 76 responds as he continues to glare at Engineer. Engineer looks at Tracer and recognizes her instantly, "For the record lady, I blame you for this!" he shouts at her, making her chuckle nervously. But everyone (excluding Engineer) jumped when Soldier 76 shot a bullet in Engineer's shoulder, making him groan in pain.

"Morrison!" Winston shouts furiously, but 76 wasn't fazed as he continued to interrogate Engineer. "I'm going to ask this one more time, do you know Talon!?" He yelled as he placed the gun back over Engineer's heart.

Engineer gritted his teeth in pain, but he plucked up the effort to look at 76 with a serious face and answered "I don't know Talon." The hero and the mercenary stared at each other for a long moment until 76 sighed and put his pistol away, walking out of the room.

"Mercy, the guy needs medical attention." 76 says before walking away. After a few seconds a woman came walking in wearing an angel-like battle suit, a metallic staff in hand. She gave Engineer a worried glance before aiming her staff towards him and shot a yellow beam upon him. In a matter of seconds his bullet wound was closed and healed, like as if no bullet ever hit him, the only evidence that he did have a bullet wound was the blood and bullet hole on his shirt. Engineer felt like he should be amazed by her staff, but he already has seen a similar device that does the same type of work, that being Medic's Medigun.

"Thank you kindly ma'am." Engineer thanked her, she nodded at him before exiting the room along with Tracer. "Engineer I must apologize, he shouldn't have gone that far, we do not intend to torture you." Winston says.

"Is alright, I dealt with worse back in 1968, but what's the man's problem? Trust issues?"

"Yes you could say that, and because of the fact that Talon has been quiet now seems to be getting on to him."

"Who is Talon anyway? Some kind of villain?"

"Talon is not a person, it's a name for an evil group which is lead by Reaper, who used to be an Overwatch agent. But after something happened to him which I'd like not to discuss, he has abandoned Overwatch."

"Well that sucks for him." Engineer says, making Winston look at him with surprise.

"Because I can tell y'all are a tough fight, especially from behind that window." Engineer finishes as he stares at the black shaded window. Tracer giggles outside of the interrogation room, already seeming to like the stranger.

"I like this guy, his name is Engineer right?"

"You already trust this man? After he pulled his unknown weapon on you?" Pharah asked.

"He had his reasons, self defense is a thing ya know luv'?"

Back inside the interrogation room, Winston decided to end the interrogation and decide on what to do with Engineer. "I believe you have answered all the questions, I'll be leaving now."

"Wait what about me?" Engineer asks quickly.

"Don't worry, we will be discussing of what to do with you, in the mean time just sit there and relax."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Engineer mumbled, but knowing the situation he was in he had no choice but to just sit there until they decide his fate. He mind as well think of the possible errors in his TTPB device while he's at it.

Outside the interrogation room, the agents started to discuss of what to do with Engineer. "So, he has answered all of the questions I have given him. Is anyone unsure about him?" Winston asked.

None of the agents spoke up, not even sure how they feel about this Engineer. "I say he's alright, plus he doesn't pose a threat to any of us, or all of us combined for that matter." Tracer spoke, having a confident smile on her face.

"And I believe him when he says he's from the year 1968, I mean come on luvs'! Who else wears those clothes?"

"We can't just assume he's from 1968 just because of the clothes he wears Tracer, anyone could wear old fashion clothes." Symmetra says as she watches Engineer, interested of his buildings.

"Wanna bet?" Tracer challenges but was interrupted by Reinhardt.

"Other than the clothes this stranger wears, his guns are not so advance but they could still kill a man. They look…how do you say this? 'Old school'?"

Tracer giggled at Reinhardt's attempt to use the slang word young people would use. "Well anyway, guns like those shouldn't be available anymore, or in any case unwanted since they clearly don't match up to our latest weapons. I highly doubt anyone would equip themselves with them old guns unless they were from a different time." Reinhardt finished, gaining some nods from the other agents.

"Well said, so is anyone _still_ feeling unsure about Engineer?"

"I am." Soldier 76 as he walks back into the room. "He may have answered all of the questions, but I can tell the man is hiding something." 76 says as he remembered staring into Engineer's eyes.

"What do you think he could be hiding Morrison?" Mercy asked.

"Not sure…" Was all he said in response.

"Hmm, while we may not know if Engineer is telling the truth or not, I don't believe we have the right to just throw him in a cell. I say we grant him some freedom but always keep an eye on him. All in favor raise your hand." Winston raised his hand along most of the agents, some still not raising their hand because of their suspicions.

"As long as his weapons are not granted to him, I believe he would be easy to watch over." Pharah adds. Winston agrees before giving Soldier 76 orders to remove Engineer's weapons. Back in the interrogation room Engineer sat there worried but also bored, until Soldier 76 came walking in the room again. Engineer braced himself for another hit just in case but was surprised to see no fist or bullet coming his way. But slightly disappointed with the news he was given.

"We've decided to grant you some freedom to walk around our base, but only some, there will be areas you will not allowed to go to and we will have some of us watch over you. So don't try anything unless you want to die. Oh and another thing, we'll be confiscating your weapons." With that being said 76 grabbed Engineer's Widowmaker, and Pistol.

He hesitated on whether to take away his wrench or not but received a chuckle from Engineer. "Come on now, what am I going to do with that wrench? Fix a leak?" 76 squinted his eyes at Engineer before leaving without the wrench.

" _Well I could also whack you folks with it and build a sentry but for now I ain't."_ Engineer thought. Still handcuffed and stuck to the chair, Engineer waited for whatever else they were going to do. And sure enough another agent did come walking in, that being the same agent who knocked him out.

"Oh no it's you." Engineer deadpanned, giving a little glare to the woman who knocked him out.

"That's right it's me luv'! Oh what's wrong? You don't seem very happy to see me right now."

"You expect me to smile at the lady who chased me, knocked me, and interrogated me?"

"Ahem! I did not interrogate you, and I wouldn't have chased you OR knocked you if you had just cooperated. Plus you ruined my drink back at the bar, what a waste of money." Tracer mumbled the last part to herself as she leaned self against the wall.

Engineer heard the last part she and felt guilty, he knows what it's like to get a drink only for it to be ruined few minutes later. "Ahh, my bad then. Guess this makes us even."

"No need to feel sorry, you couldn't have helped it. And I wouldn't say we are even just yet." Engineer hummed with confusion as Tracer got behind him, then uncuffed his hands, allowing Engineer to move freely. "There now we're even."

"Oh, thanks ma'am." Tracer scoffed at his name for her.

"Don't be callin' me that name luv', you're free to call me by my hero name, Tracer."

"Tracer huh? Suits you well, I assume you know my name?"

Tracer nodded with much energy, "Yep! You're name is Engineer, but I feel like callin' you Engie, how about that?" Engineer flinched at the use of his name, surprised that Tracer picked the same name his co-workers called him.

"Hey you alright luv'?" Tracer noticed how he flinched.

"Y-yeah, just surprised really, the people I work with back in my time called me the same thing. So yeah I don't mind you calling me that." Engineer permitted her, but as long as she stopped calling him 'luv'.

"Awww why not?"

"It's kinda getting on my nerves, so I'd appreciate if you did stop calling such thing." Tracer rolled her eyes before agreeing. Seeing how they were still in the interrogation room, Tracer decided it was time he got out of there.

"Come on Engie, let's get ya out of this creepy room, grab your stuff while you're at it." Tracer began walking out the room as Engineer took whatever was left on the table, his PDA, Wrench, and TTPB. Engineer wondered why they didn't take away his TTPB, but immediately dismissed the thought and to be just straight damn grateful.

Walking out of the interrogation room for the first time, where Tracer was waiting patiently for him by the door, Engineer checked out his new surroundings. The space was much larger than the room he was in, much brighter too. And he notice several other figures he knows he will be meeting soon, and they stared back at him too. Clearing his throat he chose to break the silence first.

"Howdy, pleasure to meet y'all." Some of the agents ignored his introduction and left the room, not interested in talking with him at the moment.

"The pleasure is mine Engineer." A big old man came walking up to him, towering over him like Heavy, although this man seems a bit taller with muscular appearances.

"You may call me Reinhardt, I hope we can get along." He offered his hand for a hand shake which Engineer accepted, but Engineer couldn't help but be amazed at how tall he is.

"Good God almighty you're tall…" Engineer awed, earning a chuckle from Reinhardt and a giggle from Tracer.

"I know right!? I tell him this like every day!" Tracer exclaims.

"Hello Engineer, I am Symmetra, pleased to meet you." Symmetra introduced herself, before Engineer could send his greetings back to her, he noticed a fascinating accessory on her. A metallic arm had replaced her right arm, with a blue glowing core at the center of the palm. A very beautiful design in Engineer's eyes, he was in awe as he stared at it, making Symmetra wonder what he was staring at.

When Engineer realized he was staring a bit too long he apologized quickly, greeting her back afterwards. Winston was next to speak, "Alright Engineer, seeing how you got to know some of our agents, I believe it is time to find you a place to settle for the time being. I'll let Tracer guide you to your temporary room, and about your device, the TTPB. I'd like to know more about it and even better, help you fix it. After you settled in come see me afterwards. Good bye for now." Winston dismissed before walking away, Symmetra also requested that Engineer goes to her lab so she can learn more about his buildings, to which Engineer accepted.

"Alrighty then Engie, let's find you a room! And I know just the room that will do." Tracer yanks Engineer's arm as she pulls him towards the room. After some walking and yanking with some "Move old man!" and "I ain't old, you're hurting me." they made it to their destination. Tracer unlocked the door by pressing the number code in, " _1 1 1 1,_ _huh the same number code to unlock the intelligence brief case."_ Engineer took note of it.

"I noticed you watching me enter the code in, but I'll let it pass since this is gonna be your room for now, but just know that there will be a different outcome if you were to try that again. Now get in there and check it out." Tracer warned and commanded, Engineer walked into the room and looked around.

The room was pretty decent, the room held two beds that were separated, each hugging their side of the wall. There was a bathroom with a shower inside, and what looks to be a studying table with a lamp to the side. There were also drawers next to each bed to hold clothing.

" _Wow, gotta admit this room's good looking. Still, I prefer my room best."_ Engineer notion before sitting on one of the beds, " _Hmph, also would prefer my bed."_ But Engineer couldn't complain and shouldn't, for all he knew he could be in a cell if they wanted him to be. Engineer took in a long breath before sighing, this was all a lot to take in for one day, he could go for a nap right now, but the day wasn't finished with him yet.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ again. Thank you for reading this chapter, leave a review if you enjoyed. If you spot any errors, send me a PM so i can take note of it. Now as for the message.**

 **Thank you. Shouting out to the people who encouraged me to write again. Rockgod, Wisesniper, Godzilla, Hunting Brothers, ShizzySavage16.**

 **Alright, hopefully the next chapter will be done in a week, until then, stay awesome readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, GameQ here. Sorry for taking so long, I realized I always keep on throwing stupid excuses at you guys, so I will continue to do that every time I take so long. For this excuse, I was attacked by a man wielding two machetes, had to go to the Emergency Room and stay at the hospital. Alright let's see the reviews.**

 **Skater1ooo: You say at the beginning of this chapter that there may be a bit of a change to the relationships. Does that mean that some people will be shipped with different people?**

 **Not shipped with different people, but one of my main problems with the original Time Error was that the romance relationship between Engineer, Symmetra, Tracer, Scout, was because it developed in like...3 days. Then only last for 1 day. Yea...sorta pointless really. (Doesn't mean it's not going to form though.)**

 **Mlpoika:** **The original one was good, but I have a feeling that this is one's gonna be better in many ways, can't wait to see what you have planned for this.**

 **Hey Mlpoika, nice to see you again. Hope to not disappoint.**

 **dead to be forgotten, to answer your question why the title was called "Time Error v20" was because this site doesn't periods in the middle of words. But it's fixed so no need to worry about it anymore.**

 **Aznalpha, thank you for your criticisms, much** **appreciated** **. I'll try to follow your advise and I hope you will continue to read.**

 **ShizzySavage16, thanks for your words man, you keep this crossover alive man. Also to answer you're question, yes Scout will make an appearance.**

 **Okay so let's get to it readers, I give you chapter 3, and I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 3

* **1968***

After the Red team assumed their one and only Engineer was dead, Soldier as made preparations for a funeral for Engineer, ordering that everyone wakes up early in the morning for their trip to Engineer's planned tombstone location. "I expect each and every single one of you maggots up by sunrise! No excuses!"

After Soldier shouted his order, he walked to his room to begin his slumber, and surprisingly none of the mercenaries complained. But that could have been because of their loss of their Engineer has put them down, while he may be a co-worker, he was also friend. A part of a family.

They all slowly made their way to each room, except for Scout who remained still where he sat. He had his hat in his grip as he sat there in silence, recapping all the good times he had with his best friend. " _Engie…"_ Scout's grip on his hat tightened as he lowered his head, his eyes threatening to leak some tears.

And like Soldier ordered, everyone was up by sunrise. When they were all ready Soldier lead them outside the base and took them on a little walking trip, until they finally made it to their destination. Where they reached was in a peaceful area, a river rushed on not too far away from them, they could see some sunflowers in the distance. Right now the mercenaries were under a tree, a tombstone with Engineer's name written on it.

Soldier stood in front of all the other mercs, staying silent at first before speaking his words. "Here lies a brave fighter, a leader, and friend. While we may have argued often Engineer, I really hope you didn't take what I said to you in heart. And know this Engineer, I have respected you since the day we first worked together. You will be missed."

The shade from his helmet covered his eyes as he gave the tombstone a salute before stepping to the side and playing his trumpet. All the mercs stood still as Soldier played, each giving their own farewells and goodbyes, but Scout was the only one who seemed sadder. From the looks of his eyes, it looks like he's been crying a lot and has not gotten any sleep.

"You alright mate?" Sniper asked, almost looking worried at Scout, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just couldn't sleep last night was all." Scout muttered as he knocked Sniper's hands away. Scout was not to look weak in front of the others, and he was trying so damn hard not to let them notice, but it appears his efforts were for nothing as the other mercs began to notice how Scout was feeling. They could hear sorrow in his voice and how it shook in each word.

"No need to fear us from mocking you lad, already had my tears drop from my good eye." Demo said, wiping his eyes to clear any other tears. No one was fine at the moment, Scout notices that as he took the time to observe the other mercenaries. It was then Scout decided to step up, he walked in front of the group and stood in front of Engie's tombstone before turning to his co-workers.

"The losing streak, ends now." Scout declares, gaining the mercenaries attention. "The last thing Engineer tried to do was to invent a freakin' time machine so we could finally win, but died trying. But I ain't just gonna let it end like that, we're going to do what he wanted to do, end the losing streak!"

"But how you suppose we do that Scout? We're down a man and that man was in charge of defending the intel." Spy spoke.

"Would microphone lady let us fight even with Engineer gone?" Heavy asked. Medic nodded his head.

"She has let us fight before herrr Heavy, when one of our own was gone. Ja."

"Even if we are able to fight, it would be nothing but slaughter mate, our fight was already unbalanced and now with our Engie gone this next fight would probably send us all to respawn." Sniper claimed.

"Then we'll fight 5 times harder! Come on guys! We've been fighting those blue scumbags for a whole while! One of us must have found something we can use against them!" Scout shouts, determined to keep the Blu team from winning another round.

"Well there is one thing…" Soldier pipes up, no longer playing the trumpet. "Engie and I would come up with plans and tactics when we're off duty. Engineer has been holding up plan for awhile now and every time he brings it up I'd shut it down. I didn't like the idea but it seems we're running out of alternatives. And now that I think about it, it's possible that it could work. We should start heading back to the base and overview out battle plan."

When the mercenaries agreed, they started their walk back to the base, leaving Scout behind who had one more thing to do. Walking up to the tombstone, he bent over and placed a bottle of beer in front of it. "There Hardhat, finally gave you that beer you wanted…"

With one last tear slipping from his eye lids, Scout picked himself up and ran after his co-workers. " _I promise Engie, today we'll win this fight._ " Scout promised, a fire could be seen in his eyes.

 ***2076***

"Engie? You all done in there?" Tracer asked while knocking on the door.

"Yeah, was just checking the room out." Engineer replied as he opened the door. "Just want to let you know Tracer, I appreciate this, for all I know y'all could have thrown me into a cell."

"Aww stop it will ya? No need to thank me, we all agreed for it. Wait does this mean you forgave me for knockin' you out earlier?"

"I thought we already went over that back in the other room?"

"And you did?"

"I guess I did Tracer."

"Yay!" Tracer leaped in the air with her arms up and her feet to her back, clearly happy Engineer forgave her. Engineer jolted a little backwards in surprise, finding her energy to be comparable to Scout. Suddenly he was attacked by her with a bear hug, squeezing the very life out of him.

" _Damn…for a little lady, she sure is strong."_ Engie thought as his soul was about to leave him. Noticing how majorly uncomfortable Engineer looked, Tracer quickly let go of him with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry Engie, I gotta little carried away didn't I?" Tracer asks while twirling her hair in her finger.

"It's alright, just didn't expect a tight hug. A simple thank you would have been enough." Engineer was still in his shocked phase, man he really wasn't expecting a hug.

"I'll keep that in mind next time then." Tracer smiled, "Now come on then, Winston said he wanted to see you after you saw your room." Tracer motioned for Engineer to follow her, and Engineer followed.

As they walked through the corridors, Tracer decided to start a conversation. "Hey Engie, you say you also work for a hero organization?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I told you to stop callin' me that _luv,_ and since you do, who are the other heroes you work with?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, you can't be the only hero in a hero organization."

"Watch me." Engineer countered, a smirk on his lips. Tracer rolled her eyes and fakes a laugh.

"Har har, last time I checked , you got knocked out by a lady in a matter of seconds."

"Well that particular lady was little, and had an unnatural power to teleport." Tracer covered her mouth to hold a laugh, but a snort came out instead.

"What?"

"Nothing Engie, you just crack me up. Oh here we are!" Tracer exclaims as they reached a door. Tracer knocked on the door twice before hearing a voice from behind the door. "Come in!"

The door unlocked and slid open allowing the two to enter the room, and once Engineer entered he was introduced into a whole room a machines and gadgets alike. Projects were on their own work tables with futuristic tools lying around them.

" _My God it's like a sandbox in here, I wonder if they would allow me to use this room for some of my own purposes."_ Engineer wondered.

"Ah Engineer, I believe Tracer has shown you your room?"

"Yes sir, I appreciate it."

"Glad you liked it Engineer. Tracer, feel free to hang around for a bit, Engineer and I will be discussing something which shouldn't take so long." Tracer gave a quick nod before leaving Engineer's side and walking around the room.

"So Engineer, about your device, the TTPB, you said it was damaged am I correct?"

"Yeah, while I was trying to do a practice run, it went haywire. Originally I wanted the device to send me 5 minutes into the future but then it sends me 108 years into the future. Yeah that's a huge problem on my part. I don't think it suffered any external damages, maybe it's internal. I wanted to look it over and see what went wrong but I realized I don't have any of my tools. Maybe you could help me out there Winston?"

"Would be glad to Engineer, what would you need?"

Engineer began listing out the tools he would require to look things over, while answering the questions Winston would ask him. After Winston handed the tools needed, Engineer thanked him.

"I know these tools may be a bit unfamiliar, so if you need any help with these tools feel free to ask."

"Thanks Winston, once I fix this device, I'll be out of your hands."

"No need to thank me Engineer, just helping another hero from a different time." Engineer almost forgot about his lie and gave Winston a confused look before returning a smile to Winston.

"You two done yet?" Tracer asked boredly, she was laying on one of the tables with her eyes half closed. Winston laughed.

"It's only been 30 minutes Lena."

"Felt like 3 hours." Immediately responded Tracer.

"Wait Lena? Is that her real name?" Engineer asked. Winston cringed realizing he gave her name away.

"Yes it is Engie, don't worry luv I don't mind sharing my name with him. But are you two done yet?"

"Yes Lena we're done here. Thank you answering more of my questions and feel free to ask for my help."

"Much obliged Winston."

"Come onnnnn Engie! Symmetra still wants to see you." Tracer reminded, pulling Engineer out of the room.

"Alright you don't need to pull me everywhere you know?" Engineer started, pulling his arm away.

"Not my fault you're slow." Tracer mocked, giving Engie a smirk. Engineer rolled his eyes and grumbled about he was not slow, making Tracer giggle. After some walking they reached another door, which required a password to pass through.

"Engie, look away now." Tracer commanded, Engineer not wanting to get on their bad side and wanting for them to trust them, nodded and turned around to let Tracer type the password. As Tracer type the password in, Engineer couldn't help but think of how he was going to get them to trust him.

" _How am I going to convince these folks that I can be trusted? Even though I claimed myself to be a hero, they are still keeping guard on me. While yes I am a mercenary, I would like to explore around here without needing to be watched."_ Engineer thought, trying to think of any possible way he could gain their trust more.

"Engie!" Tracer suddenly yelled, she blinked right in his face causing him to jump back and fell on his bottom. Tracer looked down on him with her mouth agape but started laughing.

"What in Sam hills was that for Tracer!?" Engineer questioned, upset from her little jump scare, picking himself up as he glared at her.

"I was _trying_ to get your attention saying I was finished but you weren't responding. Had to get your attention somehow."

"A tap on the shoulder would have done it you know?"

"OH no! You already made me feel guilty about hugging you earlier, I will not let you do the same for this luv!"

"You hugged Engineer?" Symmetra suddenly entered the conversation, standing in the open doorway Tracer opened.

"Oh Symmetra I didn't see you there! What are you doing here?" Tracer asked.

"This is my lab Tracer." Symmetra deadpanned, earning a chuckle from Engineer.

"Ah…forgot where we were for a moment." Tracer says sheepishly, "Anyway Engineer is here now, you wanted to see him right?"

"Yes I did."

"Pardon me Symmetra, but what is it you wanted to see me for again?"

"When you said that you build sentries and teleporters, I wanted to see you're designs for them, how they worked, and compare them to my inventions." Symmetra explained, Engineer nodded understanding her request now.

"Okay then, guess I'll show you what they can do. Where do I do my little show and tell?"

"Over here, if you will follow me, Tracer you may go now."

"Aww why? I want to see his inventions too!"

"Nothing against you Tracer, but I don't trust you in my lab, you'll mess things up and put things out of order, and you know how much that drives me mad." Symmetra finished. But Tracer wasn't giving up just yet, and used her special move, puppy eyes.

But it doesn't seem effective as Symmetra wasn't moved by it, her face still saying no. But it was effective against Engineer who was unprepared for the attack.

"L-look Symmetra, Tracer here is in charge of watching over me, so I suggest you let her in." Engineer told Symmetra, Tracer still giving a pleading look. Symmetra sighed in defeat and allowed Tracer to walk in.

"You better not touch anything Tracer." Symmetra warned, earning a "Yes ma'am!" from Tracer. As they walked further into the lab, Engineer admired Symmetra's machines, somehow more amazed of what he saw here than in Winston's room. Finally Symmetra had led them to a platform where she planned to have Engineer present his inventions.

"Right there Engineer."

"I'm guessing this is where you want me to show my buildings?"

"Buildings?"

"Yea it's another name I call them, I'll start with my sentry but first let me change a few settings so it go idle." Engineer took out his PDA and started pressing a few buttons concerning the settings of his lethal sentry, after that he took out a toolbox that seemed to come out of nowhere from Symmetra and Tracer's perspective, and set it down.

The toolbox began opening up and slowly a machine started to transform. Engineer knew he could have speeded up the process but he wanted the two spectators to observe the sentry's full transformation. After nine seconds it has fully transformed into a sentry, the head begun turning left and right as if searching for a target, but will find none since Engineer has disabled its targeting feature.

Symmetra looked with more interest now, Tracer motioned her lips to make a quiet "woah" as she stared at the sentry. For something that was made in 1968, it's not too shabby.

"This here is my sentry in its level one phase, it doesn't look like much but it can still pin a man within seconds. It can take some damage but if it were to take some damage while it was building it can easily be destroyed."

"What's its range?" Symmetra asks.

"1100 units."

"And this is only level one? How many levels can it go?"

"Up to three, however the range remains the same."

"Okay, continue."

"I would like to bring the sentry to level 2, but unfortunately I do not have enough resources to do that. Come to think of it I should have placed down my dispencer before anything else. Is there some metal to spare around here or maybe even a box of ammo?" Engineer asks as he scratches the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed he made a rookie mistake.

"I have some actually. Some discarded projects were thrown away after they did a little pop explosion." Symmetra said disappointingly, walking over to where she placed them and grabbed two of the failed projects and handed them to Engineer. Engineer smiled and gave a thank you nod before turning his back to them, then taking out another toolbox and placing it on the platform.

"Whoa neat magic trick Engie! You made that junk disappear and pulled out another tool box! How!?" Tracer questioned, Symmetra would have told her to be quiet if it wasn't for the fact that she too was wondering how Engineer was doing this.

"Not talking, a magician never reveals his secrets." Engineer said, earning a pout from Tracer. The toolbox began unloading itself and another machine began building. After 21 seconds the building was finished, a screen was lit up showing a metal meter, also shooting a red beam towards Engineer. The metal meter made a clicking sound as the meter stick moved to the right, indicating the new amount of metal it contained. It opened up on both sides providing all sorts of ammo.

"This here is my dispencer, provides ammo and health to those who go near it. And like my sentry, it could also change levels from one to three." Engineer announced.

"What's the red beam for?" Tracer asks before Symmetra could, now getting more into Engie's buildings.

"The red beam is for healing, any person who is injured from let's say a bullet wound, could be healed in an instant just by going near my dispencer. Of course I can't take all the credit for this building, Doc has helped me install the healing device."

"This healing beam, it's as similar to Mercy's healing ability." Symmetra stated.

"It really is huh?" Engineer wonders, having experienced her healing when he got shot by Soldier 76.

"Wait, you also have a doctor back in your time?" Tracer questioned.

"Yeah, and he has developed a device that can heal wounds nearly instantly. Seems like Mercy may be following in his footsteps." Engineer said that last sentence with a chuckle, starting to lean on his dispencer.

"Wow! The heroes back in 1968 are so similar to us! We both have a good medic, teleporters and sentries! Hey Engie! Is there someone back in 1968 who is similar to me?" Tracer asks excitedly, Engineer already knowing exactly who is similar to her.

"There sure is, his name is Scout. Quick and fastest man of the whole team, can dodge a sniper bullet like it's nothing and can clear good distances like it's a walk in a park. Other than that, he has a very high amount of energy like you do Tracer." Engineer said, before sighing with a disappointed look on his face.

"But he can be a little bit childish sometimes." Engineer finished.

"Oh…"

"Definitely similar to Tracer, the childish part at least." Symmetra commented.

"Hey! I am not childish!"

"Says the one who uses puppy eyes."

"It worked didn't it!?"

"That's beside the point and it didn't work either." The two agents continued to argue as Engineer watched from where he stood, popping out bottle of beer from his tool box and taking a sip, then continued to watch the two argue.

" _Damn these two lil' ladies are not letting up, sort of reminds me of the time whenever me and Scout argue, what is with these folks?"_ Engineer thought. After hearing another ticking sound from the dispencer, he had enough metal to upgrade his dispencer. Taking out his wrench he began whacking the sentry like it was nothing, but surprising the two heroes.

"Umm Engineer what are you doing?" Symmetra asks curiously.

"I am in the process of upgrading the sentry." Engineer said plainly.

"Engie, that doesn't look like upgrading. You're damaging it." Tracer claims. But by the time she finished her sentence, the sentry transformed and suddenly had two miniguns on its left and right. Tracer's jaw dropped to the floor while Symmetra stared with pure amazement.

"Damaging it? Naw, just giving it a little love tapping. In its level two phase, it's more lethal. Has a faster firing rate and could take much more damage than before." Before Symmetra could ask him some questions, Soldier 76 walked in, and he did not feel comfortable with that sentry facing them.

"Engineer, if you know what's good for you, you better shut that sentry down."

"76, he was just showing me his buildings."

"Yeah and I was just getting more interested in it." Tracer complained.

"You two are kidding me? That sentry can be firing upon you at any moment."

"But he put it on idle!" Tracer countered, Soldier 76 shook his head at her.

"Ever came to your mind that he could switch it from idle to kill?" 76 asked, Tracer remained quiet after that.

"But he hasn't, he was only just showing his sentry, he even told us how it can be destroyed." Symmetra spoke, Tracer supporting her with a nod.

"I don't care, all I know is that he just built a sentry that could kill any man in an instant with those two miniguns."

"Actually it'll only kill a man instantly in its level three phase, with its four rocket lauchers anyway." Engineer added.

"Engineer, I won't ask again, do as I said." Engineer shrugged before kicking one of the sentry gun's legs, causing it to convert back into a toolbox.

"Whoa neat." Tracer mumbled.

"Anyway, what brings you into my lab Soldier 76?" Symmetra asks, a bit annoyed they were interrupted.

"We're having a meeting, all agents are required to go."

"Aww rubbish, we've been having quite a lot of those lately." Tracer groaned, while Engineer took another sip of his beer. Soldier 76 noticed it and was confused.

"Where'd you get that? Where did he get that?" Soldier 76 turned to Symmetra and Tracer who were the only ones in the room with him, Tracer shrugs as she was not sure herself, having to just notice that he had a bottle of beer.

"I am not sure either, he's been pulling things out from nowhere lately." Symmetra states, Engineer chuckled and started whistling a mysterious tone, wiggling his fingers for more special effect. Soldier 76 stood where he was whilst staring at Engineer for a moment.

"You two head towards the conference room, I'll take Engineer back to his room." Soldier 76 said.

"Oh I could do that 76! I've been watching him this whole time so I'm pretty sure I can do this." Tracer offered.

"No, I got this one Tracer, now get going." Tracer was feeling a bit unsure about it but thought making a fuss with 76 wasn't going to be worth it, so she headed off with Symmetra following close behind. The moment the two heroes left the lab, the atmosphere changed to an uneasy feeling.

Engineer knew that Soldier 76 still didn't trust him, along with some of the other agents working there, but out of them all Soldier 76 seemed more hostile.

"I suppose I'm going back to my room then?" Engineer asked, even though he already knew the obvious answer.

"You guessed right, now move, stay in front of me and move in a straight line. Make any sudden movements and I'll give you a hard time." Soldier 76 commanded, Engineer sighed before obeying. He isn't one to be pushed around, but he has no choice to be honest, he's in a whole new environment he is not familiar with, and he doesn't know what Soldier 76 can do.

As they walked towards the room, Engineer remain in front of Soldier 76 while walking in a straight line, occasionally looking behind him to find 76's visor staring back at him. Once they reached Engineer's room did 76 chose to speak.

"I don't know what it is, but I know you're hiding something Engineer." He said with suspicions all over his voice.

"Aren't we all hiding something?" Engineer said back.

"Fair point, but that still doesn't make me feel any better about you."

"Soldier 76, trust me, if I had any bad intentions against you folks, those two back at the lab wouldn't be alive." Engineer says. " _And neither would you be._ " Engineer thought and chose to leave it in his mind.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, like you said I could've switched the sentry back to kill at any moment. Neither would have had time to react." Engineer said with confidence, already have witnessed what his sentry could do. The two remained silent for a bit, facing each other.

All Soldier 76 did next was grunt before telling Engineer to get inside his room. After Engineer entered the number code the door opened and he walked inside. Once the door closed Soldier 76 entered in a specific number code that had the door lock from his side and the other side of the door. So Engineer was locked inside his room.

As Engineer walked more into his room, he realized he could now finally get to work on his TTPB. "Should get to it, even though a couple of these so called 'heroes' welcomed me kindly, I still feel like I am unwanted here, better fix the TTPB as soon as possible, then return to my time where I am much more wanted." Engineer said to himself.

* **Meeting Room***

"Soldier 76, it is about time you showed up." Winston said.

"You see if it was me who marched him to his room then it would have been quicker." Tracer commented.

"Sorry, I had another talk with this 'Engineer'." 76 explained.

"Morrison, you didn't harm him did you?" Mercy questioned, knowing she would be very disappointed to him if he harmed Engineer again.

"No, I only talked to him."

"Well with that being said, we should get back to our meeting. Let's check our reports for today. Tracer."

"Other than Engie's strange arrival, no Talon activities luv'." Tracer reported.

"76."

"None on my part of the city."

"Pharah?"

"None."

"And Athena?"

" _I have been monitoring the surveillance cameras, no sightings of Talon activities near the base. I have also been watching for any reports on the News, only one thing I have found but I believe it has to do with this Engineer that has already been caught."_ Athena announced before displaying a recording of the News' report through a hologram.

" **Early today at the Sherwood Bar, customers and the bartender had witnessed an unnatural event. Many of the witnesses say that they were blinded by a bright flash and then something came flying through. Some have actually caught a glimpse what flew through the bar and claimed it to be a man, wearing an old looking construction uniform. We also have gained some information from the bartender."**

The screen switched cameras and showed the bartender.

" _ **I was just taking another order, then all of a sudden I couldn't see anymore, next thing I knew I see a figure sliding against the counter table, crashing into everyone's drinks before flying out that window over there. I watched the figure stand up, he looked a little shaken up, but then started running with a strange lady chasing him."**_ The Bartender finished, Tracer feeling offended by his words about her.

"Strange lady!? That's it! I'm rating that bar 1 star!" Winston rolled his eyes before continuing to listen to the news report.

" **We've had other citizens say that they saw the man being chased by strange girl further into the city, but they never were seen again. If you have se-"** Athena ended the report there, Tracer still grumbling about them calling her a strange lady, while being calmed by Mercy.

" _That was all I had._ "Athena said, before being dismissed by Winston's nod.

"Very well, seems like Talon is still remaining quiet. But we must not take this as a break, I want everyone to keep working hard and have a sharp eye out for them. Understood?" The heroes agreed but before Winston could dismiss them, Soldier 76 spoke.

"Before we all leave and go on with their own businesses, could we all discuss about Engineer?" Winston sighed, knowing how Soldier 76 is probably going to ask to interrogate him again.

"76 give it a rest will ya luv'? He hasn't done anything wrong or suspicious yet. I should know because I literally have been walking him around this entire time! He hasn't pulled anything!"

"He showed no hostility when he was in my lab." Symmetra stated.

"I even gave him a hug! And he didn't attack me then!" Everyone looked at Tracer with a bewildered look, Tracer nervously laughed since she needed to explain herself now. "You see I was just happy he forgave me and sorta lost control and ahh…" Tracer's words trailed off.

Reinhardt placed a hand on Tracer's shoulder, "You know, not all people welcome hugs, you know that right?"

"Moving on, he didn't really seem bothered by me asking him to visit my lab either, even thanked me for giving him a room. So what is there to talk about Engineer, 76?" Winston said, resting his chin on his fist as he waited for a response. 76's head titled downward, like as if he was trying to find a reason to go against Engineer.

"Soldier 76, I respect the fact that you are cautious, but you're being a bit too cautious. This man doesn't seem like he means any harm to us." Mei says aloud.

"You're starting to think that too?" Pharah questions.

"Well from what I heard just now, sounds like he had plenty of chances."

"Maybe he could be waiting."

"Waiting for what exactly?" Pharah heaved a sigh after that question, not responding to it.

"Where is the Engineer anyway?" Winston asked.

"Oh in room 738, ya know one of them rooms with a hidden camera." Tracer responded.

"Why did you put him in those rooms with the cameras in them?" Tracer turned her head to Reinhardt to answer.

"Because luv' so we can keep a close eye on him, plus to ease 76's mind about all this." Reinhardt hummed in his reply, the heroes remained quiet for a moment before Symmetra spoke to Mercy.

"Mercy, you may be surprised when I say this but, Engineer's doctor back in his time has a similar healing beam like yours." Mercy's mouth dropped slightly before answering.

"Does he?"

"Yes, Engineer has one in his dispencer."

"Yeah! And it glows red too! Just like yours which glows yellowish!" Tracer said excitedly, Mercy now more interested wishes to see Engineer for more questions about this doctor of his.

"Speaking Engineer, since he is in one of the strict rooms, let's see what he's been doing." Winston said before ordering Athena to bring up the live camera feed of Engineer's room. In a few seconds a hologram appeared over the table with a screed displaying Engineer's room. It showed Engineer sitting at the study table, working on his TTPB while humming a calm and soothing tune.

Back in Engineer's room, continued to work on his TTPB with some thoughts going on inside his head. " _Damn what a mess, but I think I can fix it all up._ " Engineer thought while scratching the back of his head, trying to concentrate on his work until a little noise started to emit from somewhere.

It sounded like a little buzzing noise which at first didn't bother him until it started getting louder. Now it was getting Engineer annoyed, he decided to see where that noise was coming from, so he began listening and tracking it down. Meanwhile in the meeting room, the heroes watched him with confusion, not sure what he was doing.

Engineer followed the noise until he reached a wall, he pressed his ears against the walls and listened closely. The noise was getting louder and louder, and he was feeling the wall shake a little. Furrowing his eyebrows, he backs away from the wall slowly. " _Something ain't right here._ " Engineer thought before looking at the camera in the room. The heroes saw how Engineer looked straight at the camera and walking towards it.

"Uhh I ain't sure if anyone is watching this but, is there supposed to be a humming noise coming from that wall?" Engineer asked, the heroes heard his question but couldn't hear the noise he was talking about.

"What humming noise?" Tracer questioned out loud.

And then suddenly Engineer's room was filled with smoke when an explosion happened from the wall, the same wall emitting the humming noise. The explosion shook the base, startling the heroes in it.

"Engie!" Tracer yelled with fear, her eyes never leaving the camera feed of Engineer's room, but she couldn't see anything happening in there with all the smoke blocking the view, none of them could. Gunshots were the next thing they were hearing from the midst of the smoke. Alarmed, Winston ordered the heroes to run to Engineer's room.

"Everyone! Head to Engineer's room! Now!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ again. Thank you for reading this chapter, leave a review if you enjoyed. If you spot a little error like Aznalpha did, PM me and I'll see to it that it is fixed. I may be gone for two days since there is an event coming that will be separating me from my laptop, but once i get back i will start writing.**

 **Alright looks like we won't be seeing each other for another while, but thank you again for reading this chapter. In my opinion, you're all awesome! Awesome level over 9000! I will see you awesome readers in the next chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sees how long it's been since last update***

 **WHAT THE DUCK *censored*!? BACK TO THE WRITING I GO!**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ here. With the new chapter you've been waiting for, chapter 4. Okay so I know i've said before i'd make stupid excuses every time I take so long, but after a good friend of mine actually believed it, i had to assure him that it was just a joke. I ain't gonna do the the silly excuses now. Anyway, let's see the reviews.**

 **Ashton Giertz:** **say, how do you plan on sending scout to the future anyways? the Eureka Effect made no sense in the original**

 **To be real, the things that happen TF2 or OW don't make sense either. But if you _really_ don't like the idea then suggestions are welcomed.**

 **Melral CT-3718: Oh could Engineer have interactions with Torbjorn that would probably be interesting**

 **That's an idea i'll keep in mind.**

 **spydogydog:** **Well...at least there's already 3 chapters and i hope you won't easily give up in this story**

 **Hope so too.**

 **Guest: Only thing i can say right now would be to continue ignoring Jeremy Scout's reviews. I still can't tell if the dude's a troll.**

 **Same, here i thought i lost em, till he entered his first review. They are funny to read though.**

 **Okay enough reviews, let's get to the chapter.**

 **And now i give you chapter 4, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 4

Engineer coughed from the debris and smoke, staggering backwards till his back hit the door.

" _What in tarnation!?_ " Engineer recovered from coughing and looked towards the now blast opened wall. Seconds later 5 figures dressed in black combat armor ran in and aimed their weapons at Engineer, who in return slowly raised both his hands in surrender.

" _Alright Dell Conagher, if I just play this passive, I am sure they'll take the easy way._ " Engineer thought hopefully, but then spotted a badge with the name 'Talon' on their left shoulder. " _Aw hell._ "

"Kill everyone in sight, but do not forget our objective." One of the soldiers said before aiming his weapon towards Engineer, Engie gritted his teeth before going in action.

" _They took the hard way!_ " Engineer fumed in his mind before shoving the Talon soldier's gun the other way, then sending a hard upper cut towards the enemy's helmet with his gloved hand. The helmet was knocked off, stunning the enemy and initiating the other Talon soldiers to shoot.

"Damn it!" Engineer yelled frustratingly as he used the Talon Soldier's body as a meat shield. The soldier cried out in pain as his body and armor took in the bullets. Engineer grabbed the gun from the now dead Talon Soldier and pulled the trigger on the other opponents. Engineer noticed its fire power and could only assume it was an automatic assault rifle of some kind as he held in the trigger.

Engineer managed to take down 3 of the Talon soldiers with one more still standing, but Engineer ran out of ammo from the clip. Engie's eyes widened with shock, but so did the one last enemy that stood before him, who needed to reload his gun. Engineer smirked before dropping the dead body and charging at him. However, Engineer's offense was interrupted when he felt the base shake again, then another explosion sounding off somewhere else in the base.

Engineer turned his head with confusion, bad move. The butt of a gun struck the right cheek causing him to fall back, Engineer grunted in response and then heard a click of a gun being fully reloaded. Gasping, Engineer rolled to the left dodging the incoming bullets from the Talon Soldier, but Engie knew he wouldn't be able to last for long.

Then suddenly the door opened and returned fire, dropping the Talon soldier to the floor. Tracer came running in, checking on Engineer who had one of his knees to the floor.

"Engie! Are you alright Engie!?" Tracer questioned with worry, not giving Engineer a chance to answer as she saw a bullet wound to his right side.

"Engie you're hurt!" Engineer looked at the bullet wound for a second before sighing in relief.

"Whew that was close! If you came in a second later I think that would have been the end for me." Engineer smiled as he got up, not even a tad bit worried of the bleeding wound. Tracer gawked at his manliness as he shrugged off the bullet like it was nothing, but nearly fell on her bottom when she saw the other Talon soldiers he took care of.

"You can take good care of yourself very well huh Engie?"

"Tracer, do you know what that other explosion was about? And where are the others?"

"I'm afraid not Engie, we were originally gonna head to your room all together but when that other explosion occurred they decided to split and investigate. I took it upon myself to see if you were alright, and here we are!" Tracer exclaimed with hands raised. Engineer held in a chuckle before grabbing his wrench and PDA from the table.

"Believe we should get going now, and help the others. These are em' Talon folks y'all were talkin' about." Engineer waved for her to move forward and he'll follow, Tracer nodded and began running through the hallway with Engineer tailing her.

"Rubbish why would they attack now? They could have done this way before you came here!"

"Ah well I am known to attract trouble every now and then, it's a gift but also a curse!"

"Huh, feel sorry for you Engie!"

As the two made their way through the halls, they were ambushed by several Talon soldiers, leaving them in a bad position. But before they could become two corpses filled with bullets, Pharah runs in and shoots a concussive blast towards the group. The blast scattered the Talon soldiers and separated Tracer and Engineer. Tracer recovered with ease as she blinks back into the fight, taking out some foes with her dual pulse pistols.

Soldier 76 ran in and fired his heavy pulse rifle, killing the Talon soldiers that were still on the floor. But he didn't notice one sneaking up behind him, with a revolver in his hand. He aimed for 76's head, and just when he was about to pull the trigger Engineer swung his wrench on his arm.

The Talon Soldier let out a pained sound which caught 76's attention, and then Engie swung his wrench to the Talon Soldier's head, and gave a critical hit. The opponent didn't get back up after that hit, to which 76 looked at Engineer.

"So you _do_ whack people with wrenches." Engineer looked at 76 and chuckled.

"Ah, only when they attack me and I have no gun."

"Alright I think that's all of them here, 76! Pharah! What was that other explosion?" Tracer asked.

"Another breach in the base, plenty of those scumbags piled in and started wandering around the base. Pharah and I were tracking these guys down, but it looks like you two found them first." Soldier 76 answers.

"Actually they found us when we were looking for you people." Engineer affirms, Pharah remembers when she found Tracer and Engineer.

"That explains why you and Tracer were in trouble, when I saw you two surrounded, by the looks of your faces it seems you were caught by surprise."

"Nah they didn't, and Engie and I definitely could've taken them on! Right Engie?" Tracer speaks with confidence, but Engie shook his head.

"I didn't like our odds, if it weren't for them surrounding us, surprising us, and out numbering us while we were in a hallway, I would've said yes." Tracer rolled her eyes, not liking Engie's negativity.

"At least someone knows when they need help." Pharah remarked. More gunshots were sounding off in the hallways, coming from different directions. Engineer acted fast and started running towards the sound of the gunshots, while telling the others to go to the other gun fight.

"I'll take this one y'all take that one!" Engineer said rapidly.

"Like hell am I going to let this guy go alone." Soldier 76 spoke as he started to chase after Engineer but was stopped by Tracer.

"76! You need to trust him! Besides we could you your help!" Tracer held onto 76's arm with a frustrated glare in her eyes.

"How can we tell if he won't kill us off one by one during this attack!?" Soldier 76 argued.

"He didn't try killing me!" Tracer argued back.

"Please you two we must get moving!" Pharah shouted.

Back with Engineer, he was getting closer to the sounds of the gunshots. As he turned the corner, he saw Symmetra alone fighting Talon soldiers. She casted her projectile shield towards her enemies, blocking the incoming bullets they fired.

She then created her little sentry turrets which starting shooting lasers upon the Talon soldiers once they were formed. The soldiers screamed in pain when the lasers started hitting them, a few fell to the floor in defeat, but the rest concentrated fire on the sentry turrets. One by one the sentry turrets went down, and then they fired at Symmetra again.

A couple bullets managed to hit her, she hissed in pain and shot out her energy ball with her photon projector. Engineer just stood there completely amazed by her sentries and her weapon, his jaw slightly open. But he shook his head to snap out of it and joined the fight, taking off his gloves and revealing his Gunslinger.

" _I don't have time to build a sentry, so a mini-sentry will do the deed. Seeing her position behind them motherhuvers, the mini-sentry will take them out before aiming at her, then I'll deactivate it."_ Engineer planned, then stuck with it.

He tossed a tool box to the floor and it starts to convert into a mini-sentry. The sudden extra fire caught the fighters off guard, and the mini-sentry began killing off the remaining Talon soldiers with its fast firing rate. After it killed the Talon soldiers it started aiming at Symmetra, causing her to flinch but she did not get hit by its bullets. She saw the mini-sentry explode once Engineer pressed a few buttons, and he then started running up to her.

"You alright Miss? Ah what am I saying, you don't look alright." Engineer claims as he sees her bullet wound bleed. Unlike his wound, hers was more fatal. Symmetra tries taking a step but nearly falls forward until Engineer caught her.

"I-I can't walk."

"You're hurt Symmetra, allow me to help." Engineer says before picking her up, holding her in a bridal style. She was so startled her heart jumped, blood rose to her cheeks once she realized the position she was in.

"E-Engineer, sir! T-this isn't n-necessary!"

"Who you callin' sir? Name's Engineer, remember?"

"Yes but!"

"The hell is this?" Soldier 76 asks as he walked towards them from behind. Engineer turned around with Symmetra still in his arms, causing her to blush more knowing that her own comrade was seeing her in this moment.

"Symmetra was hurt by these sacks of scum, I decided to carry her to seek for medical help." Engineer answered calmly.

"How do I know you weren't responsible for hurting her?" Soldier 76 tightened his grip on his weapon, Engineer fixed his glare on him, how could he ask this question at a time like this? Engineer was getting tired of this and was about to tell 76 off until Symmetra wrapped her arms around his neck suddenly, then spoken.

"Soldier 76, Engineer here saved me when I was in a losing fight. There was too many for me to fight, but he saved me with his little sentry." When Symmetra finished Soldier 76 stood silent, having a look of disbelief on his face which gave Engineer a struggle not to let out a laugh. Symmetra let out a pained groan causing Engineer to remember why he was carrying her.

"Symmetra, how far away are we from your lab? I left my dispencer back in there, it could help you."

"That wouldn't be necessary, just have her lean against a wall, I'll take care of the rest." Engineer looked at Symmetra for confirmation and she nodded, he set her down gently and slowly, not wanting to put her in any more pain than what she is feeling. As she laid against the wall, Soldier 76 dropped a small device that began to glow, and Symmetra began to feel relief as the pain in her was no more. Engineer noticed how is bullet wound wasn't hurting either.

"You two stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." 76 said before he started running. Engie turned back to look at Symmetra who was already looking at him. Symmetra blushed before looking away, but Engineer didn't notice her blush.

"Engineer, why were you so quick to carry me like that?" Symmetra asked, her eyes slowly making its way back to Engineer.

"You were hurt and you couldn't walk, I had to get you somewhere to heal up quick, so I thought carrying you would be the best thing to do."

"But you hardly even know me."

"Look Miss, it's true that I barely know you, but if I see a lady in some trouble and she is hurting, I'll do whatever I can to save her." Engineer finishes, a small grin on his lips, Symmetra returned the smile.

"Looks like that little healing device did its job, let's getcha back on your feet Symmetra." Engineer says as he stood up and held his hand out to her, to which she took and pulled herself up. Soldier 76 came back with some weapons, weapons that Engineer was familiar with. 76 tossed Engie's weapons back to him, that being the Widowmaker and the pistol. Engie raised an eyebrow at 76's strange move, curious to what changed his mind.

"Giving my weapons back huh?"

"What about it? I can take them away if you want."

"Nah I'm good, just wondering what made you change your mind."

"I'll answer your question later, there's still Talon soldiers attacking in the base." Soldier 76 began leading the way, Symmetra followed first leaving Engie behind the two.

"Mercy! Heal Winston, I'll cover the both of you!" Reinhardt said as he took his shield out and stood in front of the too, his shield taking in the bullets. Winston got too wounded to move after getting shot up badly, he was still conscious but was bleeding a lot. Mercy shot a yellow beam towards her fellow hero worker, and Winston's injuries started to heal.

"I my shield won't hold up much longer!" Reinhardt warned as his shield started to form visible cracks. Mei and Snowball came in for their rescues and formed a wall of ice in front of Reinhardt, and then Mei shot an icicle towards the soldiers while Snowball flew around freezing a good portion of the hallway.

"Freeze! Hold still!" Mei said cheerfully, an almost wicked smile forming on her face. The Talon soldiers stood frozen in defeat, no longer able to move but shivering in the ice. The ice wall Mei build shattered down revealing Reinhardt, Mercy, and Winston who were unharmed from Mei's ultimate.

"Good timing Mei, my shield was about to give in."

"No problem! How's Winston?" Mei asked.

"I'm better thanks to Mercy, though I am sorry for being a weight on your shoulders, I underestimated their firepower." Winston apologized.

"Nonsense Winston, you still helped." Mercy comforted, Reinhardt and Mei agreeing with her. The three heard running footsteps and suspected more Talon soldiers but were surprised by Pharah.

"Everything alright here?"

"Yes, we just took care of the Talon soldiers here, but where's Morrison?"

"With Engineer, I believe he's with Symmetra as well since she is not here." Pharah answered.

"And Tracer?" Winston asked.

"She's right behind-" Pharah looked behind her and saw no one in sight, slightly confused, she turned back to the others.

"She _was_ behind me, not sure where she went." This caused Winston to worry a bit. Yes he knew that she could handle things herself but if there were anything to damage her accelerator, she would be in risk of being lost again.

"We have to find her and the others, this includes Engineer."

"But are you sure there aren't any more enemies wandering around here?" Pharah questioned.

"I can say there aren't, Snowball and I were able to hunt down those who managed to get passed us." Mei claimed.

"With that said, Mercy and I will go look for the others, you three should stay here just in case any more Talon soldiers come running in." Reinhardt suggested as he started trotting down the hall, with Mercy tagging along. Suddenly Athena's voice sounded off.

"Winston! Intruder in your lab! Tracer is down!" The agents froze when Athena said this, it was only when Winston charged past Reinhardt and Mercy did they unfreeze and ran for Winston's lab.

In Winston's lab lay an unconscious Tracer, the corner of her forehead was bruised and bleeding indicating someone hit her hard there, but she wasn't the only one in the lab. A figure was in front of Winston's computer, dressed in a black dark cloak, a skull mask covering his face. Reaper.

His reason being there was to gather more information about the other agents locations, but before he could get it over with he was interrupted when 2 agents running in, but 1 man he couldn't recognize. Once 76 saw Reaper his gun aimed towards him and his glare intensified.

"Reyes…" 76 hissed with poison in his tone.

"Morrison…" Reaper said in a cold chilling voice, even though he wore a mask you could tell he was glaring right back at 76. Reaper reached for his dual weapons, as Symmetra shouted at him.

"It's over Reaper, you're outnumbered 3 to 1!" Reaper chuckled darkly.

"Not for long." He responded whilst aiming at an unconscious Tracer who lay not too far from him. Soldier 76 saw where he was aiming and made a mad dash towards Tracer as Reaper pulled the trigger. 76 managed to get her out of harm's way but took the bullets in her place.

"Argh!" 76 yelled as he fell to the floor, but stayed above Tracer covering her protectively. Reaper laughed as Morrison in his pain but was interrupted when a bullet met his mask, causing him to recoil in pain. Engineer was the one who did the deed as he held his pistol out towards his new enemy.

"Symmetra, take care of 76 and Tracer, I'll take on the Grim Reaper." Engie said as he took out his Widowmaker, a brave smile on his face. Symmetra couldn't protest since Engineer already started running to Reaper, so she decided to stick with his plan till more help comes.

"Me and you Death!" Engineer challenged.

"Die…" Was his opponents only response, then aimed his hellfire shotguns towards Engie. Engineer took the first shot, Reaper fired next. As the gunfight begun Symmetra made sure to stay next to 76 and Tracer, while watching the fight hoping Engie would win. Soldier 76 set down another biotic field to heal himself and Tracer, who was still bleeding from her forehead.

Engineer took cover behind a flipped over table that was barely holding up, Reaper's constant fire was putting him under pressure. But Engineer quickly peaked out from his cover and shot a random crit that made direct contact with Reaper's right arm. This caused Reaper to groan and take cover.

"Rgh…Okay, right back at you newbie." Reaper tossed a grenade towards Engineer, to which he reacted quickly and transformed his gunslinger into a short circuit. He fired a ball of light that almost looks similar to Symmetra's, once the grenade made contact with the ball of light it disintegrated instantly. But it the ball of light kept on moving and forward and harmed Reaper as it attempted to disintegrate him, before disappearing.

"Enough of this!" Reaper said with an agitated voice, forming into a black mist and flowing towards Engineer. Engineer was shocked by his sudden transform but fired a couple shots at him, but the bullets just flies past it like it was air. Engie tried to shoot again but nothing came out of his gun meaning he was out of metal.

"Engineer, fall back!" Soldier 76 suddenly yelled, but he said it too late as Reaper reformed and pressed one of his guns to his chest and fired. Engineer flew back from the force of the gun's fire, and landed hard on the floor.

"Shit!" Soldier 76 got up after fully healing and fired at Reaper, who returned fire back. Symmetra stayed with Tracer but her concerned eyes were now fixed on Engineer, who was still alive thankfully but writhing in pain. And finally the other heroes have arrived with Winston entering in his primal rage.

He let out a huge roar before jumping at Reaper and landing a devastating hit on Reaper, causing him to sore in the air for a couple seconds till he hit a wall. He groaned in pain but Winston came at him again, bringing both his arms up intending to slam them down on Reaper. But Reaper went into his wraith form and escaped into a ventilation shaft.

"He's in the vents! Don't let him escape!" Soldier 76 commanded and ran out of the room hoping to track Reyes down while he was still there. Reinhardt and Winston joined him, but Mercy and Mei stayed behind to check on the others. Symmetra and Soldier 76 were alright but Tracer was still unconscious, and then there was Engineer who was losing blood.

"Engineer!" Symmetra shouted as she rushed to Engineer, Mercy already setting her healing beam on him. In a couple seconds, Engineer stopped moving and his breathing slowed to a normal pace, he let out a sigh of relief grateful he was no longer in pain.

"Thanks Miss."

"You're welcome Engineer." Mercy smiled at Engie. Unfortunately that day Reaper managed to slip away, much to 76's frustration. The base was damaged in some areas, having some openings that could lead into the base. Winston had made sure to seal the openings, including the break in of Engineer's room. But that was not the only thing that happened. Engineer, to his surprise, was actually praised for his bravery and skill in combat.

"Then I managed to take down 3 of them scumbags while hiding behind the dead body of a Talon soldier, was having difficulty taking down the last one until Tracer arrived." Engineer finished, Tracer let out a cheerful 'Hurray!' after hearing how Engineer handled himself. Tracer recovered an hour after Reaper ran off, when they asked her how she was knocked out she only told them she remembered running behind Pharah until everything went black.

"Truly Engineer, well done. Not many would have lived in your place, I'm glad you knew what you were doing." Reinhardt said.

"We also appreciate you for helping us fend off the soldiers." Winston thanked.

"Not a problem Winston, back in my time I go through the same thing on a daily basis."

"Ohhh must be hard, getting shot at everyday I mean." Tracer said.

"Ah, I got use to it." Engineer waved it off as he said that. "Actually, shouldn't y'all be used to that too?"

"Pfft obviously! But it has been quiet until now, almost feels nice to get back into it." Tracer said as she put a finger on her chin, as if thinking of her response.

"With those skills of combat you have, you are much welcomed in our organization." Pharah spoke, the agents agreeing, the sudden offer to bring Engineer into Overwatch almost made Symmetra's heart flutter.

" _Why?_ " She wondered.

"You really are Engineer, I've heard about your buildings from Symmetra not too long after the attack and you'd make a great hero. Plus, you're abilities seem to remind me of an old friend of mine, Torbjorn." Mercy commented.

"I appreciate the offer, but y'all are a bunch of strong folks. You be better off without me." Engineer says, " _Honestly though, having a mercenary to join your purpose is the last thing you want."_ Engineer said in his mind.

"Plus I gotta get back to my time too, people need me there too." Engineer reminded, disappointing the Overwatch heroes a bit.

"Well we aren't one to stop you from heading home, let us know, especially I, if you need any help. Soldier 76, I believe I can count on you to lead Engineer to his new room." Soldier 76 nodded and motioned Engineer to follow.

"Winston, you sure I shouldn't show Engineer the way to his room? He and 76 don't get along." Tracer whispered to Winston's ear as she watched the two walk away.

"76 has something to settle with Engineer after witnessing him fight for us, I helped give him the opportunity." Winston stated, before turning to the other heroes.

As the two walked, Engineer and Soldier 76, towards Engineer's new room, 76 handed Enigneer the TTPB.

"Oh! I almost forgot about this, the fight made me so unaware of it." Engineer strapped the TTPB to his wrist for the time being until he reaches his new room.

"Listen Engineer, I got some things to say to you." 76 said suddenly, Engineer mentally and physically prepared himself for whatever is to come next.

"You proved me wrong tonight, I was thinking somehow you were working for Talon but it seems like you aren't. You had many chances to kill one of us tonight but didn't take it, and you helped us fight off those soldiers and took on Reaper without hesitation. But here's a question I have to ask, why help people you don't know?" Engineer chuckled at his question as it was the like the question Symmetra asked him earlier.

"Did you guys not hear me when I said I am a hero back in my time? These kind of situations are part of my job as a hero." Replace the word 'hero' with 'mercenary' in his answer, then he wouldn't be lying. Soldier 76 let out a 'huh' in response, not speaking until they reached Engineer's new room.

"You're rooms here, and here's the pass code to get in. Oh and in case you didn't catch it back there, that was me saying 'thanks for not shooting us in the back'. But don't think I'll be getting all friendly like the others, let's just say you earned my respect."

"Got it chief." Engineer said with a grin, and even though 76 wore a mask, he could tell 76 had a smirk on his lips.

"You should get some rest now, it's pretty late right." With that Soldier 76 turned his back to Engineer and started walking away. Engineer hadn't even acknowledge the time until now and wondered what time it was. After entering the pass code and getting inside his new room, did he find the time from a hologram clock beside the bed.

1:10 AM **(A/N fun fact, this was the time when I finally published this chapter.)**

Seeing the time made Engineer suddenly exhausted and tired, and he was about to call it a day until he heard a knock on his door.

"Who's d'here?"

"Room service~!" Tracer sang, Engineer rolled his eyes.

"Go away."

"Hey! That's not a very nice way to treat the lady who saved you're arse." Tracer remarked, which only made Engineer chuckle but walked away from the door.

"Well let yourself in since you probably already know the pass code to enter." Engineer heard some mumbling and British cursing from the other side of the door, making Engineer laugh. Once the door was opened, Tracer came walking in with two duffle bags in hand. She tossed it to the floor in front of Engineer's feet.

"Thanks for the HELP!" Tracer said angrily.

"I didn't know you needed help, sorry Tracer." Engineer apologized, but the look on his face said he didn't feel guilty at all. "What is all this anyway?"

"In one duffle bag is the tools you left in your old room, the other is some spare clothes." After Tracer said this Engineer gave her a confused look.

"Huh? Why would I need spare clothes?"

"Winston figured the repairs for the TTPB would take long, so he thought you'd be needing some clothes." Tracer explained.

"Ah true that I suppose, but how did you get my size?"

"We didn't, this was all based on your look did we select which size you were. It should fit, and if not it probably will feel a bit lose on you." Engineer hummed in response.

"Welp goodnight Engie! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Tracer warned before blinking out of the room. Engineer made one last chuckle as the door closed behind Tracer. Engineer peeked into the duffle bag with clothes and found clothes he had never seen before.

Shrugging away, he decided to pick what to wear for tonight considering the fact that his uniform has some blood stains on it and some bullet holes. Not exactly sleep worthy anymore. The first he took out looked like shorts, not the type that Saxton Hale wore though. It was dark blue with a white line stretching vertically on both sides. The next thing he took out was a plain black tank top.

Seeing how these both looked suitable for sleeping in, he decided to try them on. After taking off his uniform and putting on his new clothes, Engineer inspected himself with the bathroom mirror.

"Huh, not bad, not bad at all." Engie said out loud, he was use to just sleeping in his boxers, but these clothes will do. With that he headed back to his bed, took off his hard hat and goggles, TTPB, shoes, then laid himself in bed. He noted how the bed felt more comfortable then the last one, yet that could be because he was tired.

As he fell asleep, he couldn't help but think about his home back in his time, his co-workers and his best friend Scout.

" _I wonder how the others are doing without me._ " Was the last thought Engineer had before finally being letting sleepiness take over him.

 **Day 1 in the future complete.**

Scout stepped over a corpse of a dead Blu Heavy, reloading his scattergun. Spy stood next to him wiping off the Blu Medic's blood from his suit, before taking another cigar out.

"That went better than expected." Spy remarked before putting on a new disguise.

"Just keep going with the plan you rattlesnake, we **will** get the intelligence this time." Scout said with determination.

"But of course." Spy nodded and went invisible. Scout breathed in and out before running further into the Blu base.

" _We got this Engie._ "

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ again, thank you for reading this chapter, leave a review if you enjoyed. Spot any errors in Time Error? Leave it in the reviews, or send me a PM through the website. I do apologize for taking so long, i knew i was taking long but not THAT long. While i can't promise to update more faster, I can say that i will eventually update. Deadlines never work for me so, I can't help it.**

 **Wish to talk to me elsewhere? Send me a friend request on Steam, names GameQ with the profile of green flames.**

 **Again, thank you guys for reading this chapter, you're all awesome! And I will see you awesome readers in the next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys GameQ here, with the new chapter y'all been waiting for, chapter 5. Sorry for the wait but you readers should know by now that I am slow in writing. Last chapter I've noticed some people compliment about how I wrote Tracer's dialogue, which made me wonder if i've been writing her the wrong way. I tried writing her the same way in this chapter, but I don't think I did it well. Time for reviews.**

 **Generic engineer: Is this the real GameQ?**

 **Ummm...yes? I'm kidding, yeah this is the real GameQ. Just writing a bit differently from before.**

 **Treefrogger: Ya know this is better than the original.**

 **That's the goal here, thank you.**

 **randomguy789: NOTICE ME PLEASE**

 **I DEEM YOU NOTICED!**

 **A cheap suit: I'm being honest, I am really happy you have returned !**

 **Thank you, that means a lot to me.**

 **Okay no more reviews, let's get to it.**

 **I now give you chapter 5, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Edit: Apparently Scout can't count to four, much like Valve who can't count to 3. Mistake fixed.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 5

 **Day 2**

Engineer had woken from his sleep, his vision being blurry for the moment. He sat himself up and rubbed his eyes as an attempt to clear his vision, he then rotated his body and had his feet touch the cold floor. The sudden cold shivered Engie's body to waken and Engineer's eyes started working full time.

Engineer gasped and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that he was not in his regular room. For a moment Engie sat there forgetting the events that took place yesterday, until he saw the invention that started it all, the TTPB. Now remembering everything that took place that lead him in the room, he calmed down.

Standing up, Engineer stretched his body and limbs before heading to the bathroom to do his _business_ for the morning. After he got out of the bathroom, Engie decided to change out of his sleeping clothes. He walked to the duffle bag and started digging in new clothes to wear. As he picked out his clothes, he heard a knock on his door.

"Engie! Are you awake!? We're getting attack by Talon again! We already lost some of our own!" Tracer's voice was so loud it and sounded so real that it caused Engineer to go into overdrive.

"Tracer! Don't go saying such thing like that!" Symmetra scolded, only making Tracer giggle. Suddenly both agents heard lots of ruckus behind the door, then it slid open with Engineer running out with shotgun in hand. Though Engie did not look like he was in his prime form. Tracer burst out laughing at the sight, Symmetra looking away with red covering her cheeks

Engineer was still in his shorts, had his shoes on without any socks, his helmet on but his goggles clumsily put on, and he was shirtless. He was breathing in a fast past and his eyes darted around in search for the enemy, with his shotgun barrel shifting left and right.

"Where!? Where are they!?" Engineer shouted, but did not help Tracer as she fell to her knees laughing. Engineer looked at her confused before looking at Symmetra, only to be more confused of why she wasn't facing him.

"What's got her laughing so hard?"

"Y-you Engineer…" Symmetra stuttered.

"Huh?" Engineer leaned towards her a bit, not hearing what she said.

"What Tracer said before…she was kidding." Symmetra answered while inching a little bit backwards. Engineer jaw dropped realizing he's been tricked, by such a dumb prank.

"Damn you Lena! The next time you're in need of saving, I'll be sitting on chair and a bottle in hand and watch the show!" Tracer's laugh dissipated to little giggles as she wiped a tear away.

"Yeah yeah you hate me, now put some clothes on will ya?" Tracer asked while eyeing him up and down. Engineer growled at her in response.

"I put on what I could! You're both lucky I didn't decide to come out in only my under garments!" Engineer yelled back before stomping back into his room and closing the door. Symmetra finally being able to look let out a sigh of relief, but her heart still raced.

"I suppose we'll leave ya be then! Just wanted to see if you were awake is all! See ya!" Tracer said before walking away, with Symmetra walking beside. As the two agents walked, Tracer couldn't help but wonder about something, then a smirk came upon her lips.

"So Satya, you caught a glimpse of Engie's bod?" Tracer asked, Symmetra's eyes widening from her question. "I have to say, he's gotta nice figure." Tracer added.

"Lena! How dare you take advantage and stare at him like that."

"Don't be a hypocrite Satya, I saw you peaking at him too." Tracer said with a playful smirk on still plastered on her lips. Symmetra tried to talk back but held it in knowing Tracer had her, she did peak a few. While Engineer wasn't completely built and all muscle, he isn't a twig either.

But then she recalled his metal arm, during the fight last night and from this morning, she never saw them until he took his gloves off. She wondered what happened to his arm, was it an accident or was it during his time of duty. Symmetra remained silent as she continued to think of Engineer, until Tracer brought her back.

"No way…" Tracer suddenly stopped and stared at her in awe, Symmetra looking at her puzzled. "Satya." Tracer blinked closer to her, "Do you fancy Engineer?"

" _What!?_ " Satya's mind screamed.

"No!" Symmetra denied.

"Doubt it."

"L-Lena please, I've only just met him yesterday. Don't be making these foolish theories."

"Then why were you blushing?"

"How could I not blush? A man who was barely dressed was standing 10 inches away from me! Any woman would have had the same reaction."

"But _I_ wasn't blushing."

" _You_ are different, now stop messing with me. I have no feelings for him." Symmetra finished with her expression turning serious.

"Okay luv' sorry for troubling you." Tracer apologized, but her smirk never leaving.

Engineer was still in his room grumbling, now realizing how stupid he must have looked in front of the two ladies, especially since he was nearly naked. He sat on his bed sulking before he breathed a whiff of his scent and recoiled by gagging.

" _God I hope they didn't smell me."_ Engineer prayed, then walking towards the bathroom to cleanse himself from the stench. After sometime in the shower Engineer exited from the bathroom, then headed towards his bed where he left the clothes he picked out. A couple minutes later he exited out of his room wearing dark blue pants, a white T-shirt, and a blue buttoned shirt to go over his white shirt.

Engineer looked left and right, not really sure which way to go, so he chanced it and picked to go right. While he kept walking, he heard some voices down the hall and quickened his pace. He was hoping to see Tracer and Symmetra, but instead saw Pharah and Mercy chatting away. They weren't in their battle suits, but in their regular clothes. Pharah and Mercy saw Engineer and waved for him to join.

"Good morning Engineer, I hope you slept well." Mercy was the first to speak. "I see you also made use with the clothes we lend you, seems like a perfect fit." She added.

"Yeah I slept good, and thanks for the clothes, I would have brought mine if I had known I'd be sent here." Engineer thanked. "Though I did have one hell of a wakeup call." Pharah tilted her head, perplexed by this.

"Wakeup call? What do you mean? We never told her to do a wakeup call for you." She asked. Engineer gasped in reply, then gritted his teeth with fire in his eyes.

" _Ohhh she's gonna receive the bull's horns now."_ Engineer's mind declared.

"Tracer knocked on my door screaming bloody murder 'Talon is attacking again!', nearly gave me a heart attack." Engineer explained, Mercy shook her head with a sigh, rubbing her forehead thinking of how childish Tracer can be despite her age.

"I apologize Engineer, Tracer can be like that sometimes."

"I believe you mean all the time Mercy." Pharah put in, receiving an agreeing nod from Mercy. Engineer let out a chuckle which gained the two heroes attention.

"Is alright Mercy, Pharah. Back in my time, I already deal with the same type of person."

"Someone else who is the same as Tracer? _Kära Gud…_ " Mercy said with a tone of horror in her voice, her body nearly trembling.

" _Two Tracers? No thank you."_ Pharah thought.

"Heheheh yeah I know right? Now imagine if they met, it'd be hell." Engineer said.

"You're talkin' about Scout right!?" Tracer suddenly piped in, her body language clearly showing excitement.

"Speak of the devil." Engineer looked at Tracer grin.

"You are talkin' about Scout are ya? You talked about him to me before, I wish you would tell me more about him!" Tracer said.

"What's with this sudden interest in him? You'd think you wouldn't be so interested in him since he would be as annoying as you, it'd be like a competition." Engineer thought aloud.

"Not really how I see it Engie, just the thought of someone who is as energetic as me, and as fast as me, it'd be nice to meet someone who can keep up you know?" Tracer ended with a small smile on her face.

"I suppose I can understand that, too bad you won't see him though. As far as I know, I may be the only one to be able to travel time all the way to this year." Engineer said, earning a disappointed look from Tracer, it looked like she was counting on Scout to somehow appear here.

"Anyway where is Symmetra? Thought she was with you." Engineer asked.

"Oh she is in our little cafeteria, getting some breakfast. I separated from her to see if you were out of your room." Tracer explained. "Speaking of breakfast, aren't you hungry Engie? I don't think you ate anything yesterday." In response to that, Engineer's stomach grumbled. Engineer let out an embarrassed chuckle and he looked back at Tracer.

"Mind showing me the way to the cafeteria?" Tracer let out a small laugh before pulling Engineer with her, then running towards the direction of the cafeteria. Mercy and Pharah watched the two until they turned a corner.

"Mind as well head to the cafeteria, I don't start my training until later." Pharah said.

"I'll go with you." Mercy joined.

 ***1968***

The Red team and Blu team were currently doing the Payload race in Hightower, their weapons firing and blood pumping with adrenaline, but the Red team were feeling more pumped up this round. Their last match in 2fort was a success for once, which had the Blu team on the edge.

While they didn't win the match, the Blu team didn't win either. It turned into a stalemate because both scouts captured the intelligence and turned it in simultaneously. Though it was a stalemate, the Red team weren't going to be ungrateful, and celebrated back in their base. They finally ended the Blu's winning streak, and _man_ did they enjoy hearing the shocked tone in the Administrator's voice. And now that they ended the winning streak, they knew they could do more, and aimed to be the winners this time.

Scout was currently running back to the cart, after respawning from behind shot in the head from a sniper bullet.

"Yo Snipes! Waste the blu sniper already or else I can't stay on the cart!" Scout shouted through his headset's mic.

"Sorry mate, had some trouble with a blu frenchie, I'll take care of the bugger." Sniper responded as he took position on a high balcony next to the bomb site.

"You better!" Scout said as he continued his way to the cart, only to be stopped by a baseball flying to his face. Scout ducked and then saw a baseball bat swinging at him, eyes widening Scout quickly jumped back but was shot in midair on the chest. Scout fell to the dirt with a groan before quickly picking himself up, knowing he wouldn't be given the time to breathe. And he was right when jumped out of the way from another bullet.

After regaining himself, he looked to see his opponent, the Blu Scout. Scout glared at his counterpart, the other did the same. The two scouts have a huge rivalry against each other, while the Blu Scout still out skills Scout, the enemy scout will admit that the Red scout is becoming more of a challenge now.

"I have to say Red, you're slowly startin' to get on my nerves, you're startin' to think that you guys can actually beat us now huh? Well bad news, you ain't! You noobs just got lucky last match!" The Blu Scout sneered.

"Pfft please, you Blu's are nothing to us now, and I know behind that tough talk you're just a scaredy cat because you know we getting' better!" Scout mocked, the Blu Scout gritted his teeth in anger.

"Now don't you have a corner to go cry in? Or you wishing to get a beaten from me?" Scout asked with a smirk on his lips, setting his bat against his shoulders waiting for the Blu Scout's reply. The Blu Scout took out his bat and started walking towards Scout.

"You forgettin' your place Red…WHICH IS UNDER MY FEET!" Blu Scout yelled before running at Scout in full speed. Scout stood his ground until the Blu scout swung his bat, Scout leaped back dodging the first, then thrusts his two legs back causing him to jump in midair and back to his opponent.

The Blu Scout jumped at him again with his hands gripping the bat tight, Scout mimicked the same move, readying to swing his bat. As soon as they were close to each other, they swung with all their might and their metal bats collided together. The two runners stood up front, face to face, Scout glared at his Blu counterpart.

"We're no longer yo freakin stepping rock! And I'm gunna prove it!" Scout yelled with a set of fire in his eyes, the Blu Scout did nothing but smirk. Yet before either runners could continue their fight, they started to notice something different. They atmosphere which was usually filled with gunshots and battle cries were not filled with nothing but the wind, which had some sort of…spooky feeling to it. Heavy and Medic were next to each other when the environment started to change.

"Ohh something doesn't feel right…" Heavy spoke with uneasiness, Medic agreed while stepping a bit closer to his giant comrade. The sun had suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a full moon, catching all of the mercenaries off guard. Soldier was in the process of pulling a grenade pin from the Blu soldier's chest after he was put in a headlock but was interrupted when he also felt the change in the battlefield.

" _This change in my battlefield…could it be him?_ " Soldier thought as he yanked his head out of the headlock, the sudden change in the atmosphere caused the Blu soldier's grip to loosen.

"Is it him?" Soldier's Blu counterpart asked.

"It may be, the full moon and the sudden spookiness has his wizard ass written all over it." Soldier answered, the Blu soldier growled.

"Damn it!"

The two runners had stepped away from each other, looking around as the day turned to night, the battlegrounds were starting to be covered by groggy mist.

"Oh great, Hoodini is back." Scout said with sarcasm, the Blu Scout groaned.

"Ugh you gotta be kidding me!"

Suddenly smoke bursts right in front of then, followed by an all too familiar voice.

"MERASMUS! HAS COME!" The wizard yelled as he appeared in the midst of the smoke, and now stood in front of the two fastest runners. "And what do we have here? Two flimsy mortals stand in front of me?"

Scout and Blu Scout glared at their new opponent, a new goal set in mind.

"Hold up, did he just call us flimsy?" Blu Scout questioned.

"Truce till we waste em'?" Scout offered.

"Hell yeah."

"Let's get em'!" Both yelled in unison.

"Out of my way!" Merasmus shouted before bringing his staff upon them and emitting an explosion. Both scouts jumped out of harm's way in time, right before running back at the evil wizard. The other mercs knew the drill and stopped fighting each other and concentrated fire on Merasmus.

"FOOLS! I am Merasmus! I cannot be taken down by such weak-OW!" Scout had just struck Merasmus across the face with his bat, followed by another hit from the Blu scout to which Merasmus let out another pained cry. Both scouts landed next to each other with smirks on their faces before turning to look at Merasmus.

"Who's flimsy now huh?" Scout taunted.

"Ha!" Blu Scout laughed while fist bumping Scout, making Merasmus irritated.

"You both will pay gravely for what you did! AGH!" Merasmus yelled as both Pyros set him to flames with their flamethrowers. "Where does fire flow, mysterious masked one?" Merasmus question while casting a spell on the Red Pyro, and all of a sudden Pyro was overwhelmed by wild bats and was carried up to the air while being attacked by each individual bat.

"MMPH!"

"HAHAHA Yes upward!" Merasmus felt a sharp pain on his leg , he looked down to see the Blu pyro resorted to using his axe. "How about I send you to a place where you will fit in just fine!" Merasmus casted a portal spell below the Blu pyro and hands burst from the ground and latched on the Blu fire freak, then pulling it down deep into the ground.

"MMPH MMMMMMPH!"

"INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL YOU GO! HAHAHA!" Merasmus cackled before turning back to the two scouts.

"And now for you two!" Merasmus spoke as he raised his wooden staff, both scouts cocked their scatterguns out and began shooting at Merasmus but with no bullet effecting him.

"Oh shit, we're screwed!"

"Yeah no shit." Blu Scout remarked.

Merasmus swung his staff down and an explosion of fire bursts from where Scout and Blu Scout stood. Blu Scout was lucky enough to jump away in time with only some burn marks on him, but Scout wasn't so fortunate. The blast sent him off the cliff but he was able to hop back to the cliff edge and hang on to it, but he struggled to get up. Blu Scout noticed this and began running his way.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Blu Scout yelled, quickly making his way to his Red counterpart. But Merasmus was about to finish him off.

"This is farewell to you _weakling_! And here is your farewell gift!" Merasmus casts a spell towards Scout, with the intention of killing Scout, but was met with a different result. A light blue orb flew towards Scout and once it touched him, he disappeared from sight in a bright flash. Merasmus was expecting his spell to be more destructive.

"Wait what?" Merasmus said confusingly.

" _I thought for sure I casted a destructive spell on him…unless I…_ " Merasmus' thoughts were interrupted by the Blu Scout who yelled at him.

"Hey! For a stupid wizard, you got some nerve to be stealing my frickin' kill! I was supposed to kill him! Now you will die in his place!" Blu Scout roared at he took out his metal bat again, his eyes filled with revenge.

"HA! As if you can kill me! I am immortal! AH!" Merasmus yelped as Soldier landed on his head and began whacking him nonstop with his shovel.

"Give us back our Scout you sad excuse of a magician! Or else I will pull a rabbit out of your ass!" Soldier threatened.

"ARGH! I hate you so much Soldier!" Merasmus yelled in pain.

 ***Scout***

"Ahhhhh!" Scout yelled in terror as he fell sideways in a tunnel made of light, falling towards a bright portal at the end. "What the hell is going on!?" Scout shouted, knowing he probably won't get an answer.

Scout could see that he was getting closer towards the portal at the end of the tunnel and braced himself, but felt his items fall off him. Scout looked back and saw his Scattergun, Pistol, Baseball Bat, and Bonk slowly flying away from him.

"Huh? No! You guys are with me on this!" Scout started squirming around to try getting closer to his weapons as an act of desperation, he could feel the portal getting closer. And to his surprise it was working, he first grabbed his Scattergun.

" _One…_ "Scout counted as begun to reach for his pistol, then successfully grabbing it.

" _Two…_ " Scout snatched his bat next, his last item was the Bonk!

" _Three…_ " Scout saw that Bonk! was too far away for him to reach, so Scout resorted to moving his body in a swim-like motion. It proved triumph as Scout was getting closer to his Bonk!, but the portal was right behind him. Chancing it, Scout stretched his arm out and reached for the Bonk! that was right at his finger tips.

" _Four…!_ " Scout grinned as he grasped his favorite soda can at the last moment before the portal behind him consumed him, and he was sent to a world he has never dreamed of seeing before.

 ***2076***

"Ahh, my stomach is full. Thanks for the breakfast." Engineer said as dusted some crumbs off of his shirt.

"No prob Engie!" Tracer said while giving him a thumbs up.

"It's the least we can do for you after you helped us out." Symmetra spoke, only making Engineer chuckle.

"I didn't ask for any payment, but thank you kindly." Engineer thanked with a warm smile, Symmetra had to look away for a moment when her heart started to flutter again.

" _Why?_ " She wondered again.

"Actually now that I remember, may I ask why you were with Tracer this morning at my room?" Engineer asked out of nowhere.

"Oh!" Symmetra had just remembered why she came to Engineer's room with Tracer, but after Engineer came running out shirtless she immediately forgotten about it. "I wanted to ask if we can continue to show and discuss about your inventions, we were interrupted earlier by a meeting call so we never finished." Symmetra explained.

"Ah that's right I still have to show you my teleporters, guess we better get back to it huh?" Symmetra smiled, happy that Engineer agreed to show her the rest of his buildings.

"Correct, now shall I lead the way?" Symmetra suggested.

"You shall, since I still don't really know my way around this place." Engineer stated while scratching the back of his head with a discomfit smile on his lips. Tracer giggled as she followed the two to Symmetra's lab. Once they reached it Symmetra noticed Tracer was still with them, and she still didn't like the idea of her in her lab.

"You don't have other things to do?" Symmetra asked kindly, but she was about ready to slam the door clothes in front of her.

"Don't be so mean! I'm just as interested in his buildings as you are!" Tracer whined. Symmetra squinted at Tracer and let out an unpleased growl, her agitated side starting to show. Yet before her agitated side could be released she felt a cold metal hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Come on now Symmetra, she didn't misbehave last time we did this, I'm sure she can be let in again. Besides, I'd appreciate more audience for my buildings." Engineer said, making eye contact with Symmetra, a small grin on his lips, not to mention how close he was to her.

It's safe to say Symmetra wasn't ready for that assault and fell in defeat as her heart roared in feelings.

"I-I suppose it's alright, as l-long as she doesn't touch anything." Symmetra stuttered as she retreated further into her lab, leaving behind a confused Engineer and a dying-from-laughter Tracer.

" _Jeez Engie, you have her on the run._ " Tracer thought as she straightened herself from laughing any further. Engineer stared off to where Symmetra walked away and wondered why she left so quickly.

"Was it something I said?" Engineer asked Tracer.

"Clueless as well Engie, but let's just keep going, I wanna see your tele thing." Tracer lied, she knew exactly why Symmetra was acting like that.

"Tracer, it's called a teleporter…"

"Oh whatever, now come on!"

"Alrighty then hold your horses!" Engineer complained as he was pushed by Tracer. Finally, they reached the platform where Engineer stood presenting his buildings before, and so far he has shown his sentry and dispencer, all there is to show now is his teleporters.

"Alright let's get this over with, because I still got my TTPB to fix." Engineer said as he took out his goggles from his back pocket, also taking out his hardhat from nowhere.

" _I still wonder how he does it._ " Tracer was majorly fascinated of how he manages to take out his own things from midair, and thought he should be a magician.

"Ya know, I was wondering why you looked weird, I guess I understand why now, you were missing your hardhat and goggles!" Tracer piped up, but Symmetra disagreed and scolded her.

"Lena! There's no reason for that kind of comment! And he looked handsome without it, so leave him be!" It took a moment till Satya realized what she said and stood frozen in shock. Engineer also stood still as Tracer confirmed something to be sailing in her mind. After a few moments everything unfroze, Engineer chuckled and smiled back at Symmetra.

"Well I wouldn't say handsome but I'll take the compliment, you looking fine yourself Symmetra." Engineer compliments back before turning towards the platform. Symmetra fell back on a chair thankfully, for an unknown reason her legs decided to give in. Tracer took a seat beside her with a very happy smile, she couldn't wait till Engineer leaves the room so they could have a little girl talk. She might invite Mercy and Mei in this too.

Engineer stood back on the platform and saw two of his toolboxes already sitting there.

"Huh? Where did these come from?"

"From the last time you were here…you showed us your Sentry and Dispencer…" Symmetra answered unconsciously, she seem to be in a different world at the moment.

" _She still is acting funny, I wonder if she's alright. Maybe it's from last night's fight?_ " Engineer thought while giving a concerned look at Symmetra.

"Ah now I remember, well the only thing I'd need right now is the dispencer so uhh." Engineer gave the toolbox a kick and the sentry began to transform, he took out his PDA and set the sentry to self destruct. "You're gone." The sentry exploded as soon as he press the button.

"Okay and now for the dispencer." Engineer told himself as he gave another kick to the second toolbox, it begun to open and convert into a dispencer. Once the dispencer was fully built, Engineer took some metal and made preparations to make the teleporters.

"Okay ladies, I present to you my teleporters." Symmetra was brought back to reality by his announcement and readied herself, Tracer sat up waiting with great anticipation. Engineer dropped a toolbox on one side of the platform and dropped another toolbox on the opposite side of the platform. Seconds later the toolboxes began to split open and revealed the teleporters that hid inside.

It expanded itself to human body length and a light pinkish glow at the center, after fully transforming the two teleporters began to spin at a fast rate until it looked like a glowing disc. Symmetra stared at the teleporters, impressed by its design its transformation. Tracer however, wasn't so impressed.

"Huh, thought it would look more cooler." Tracer said with disappointment.

"Well excuse me for not taking the time to decorate it, I wasn't expecting people to complain about its appearance!" Engineer shot with his tone filled with sarcasm.

"You're excused." Tracer shot back, Engineer grumbled under breath regretting his decision of letting Tracer join. Tracer let out a snort but received a swat on the back of her head by Symmetra.

"Ouchie!"

"Stop being rude."

"Yes _Mother_." Symmetra rolled her eyes at her second name, she has no idea why or how but Tracer just views her to be one. Apparently she is her third mother, and Mercy the second mother, Pharah and Mei are like aunts to her.

"Moving on, I will now demonstrate the teleportation process." Engineer said as we walked up to one of the entrance teleporter, then stood on it. After he stood there for a few he vanished in a short flash then appeared on top of the exit teleporter. And to their surprise, a loaf of bread also appeared, Engineer caught it in midair before disposing it in a nearby trashcan.

"What was that all about?" Tracer asked.

"Bread pops out every now and then whenever somebody uses it. Don't ever eat it unless you wanna be getting sick or die from food poisoning." Engineer said the last part with a stern voice, meaning he was serious about it.

"May I ask why uneatable bread pops out whenever someone uses your teleporter?" Symmetra questioned.

"Ahh one of my coworkers teleported bread for 3 damn days and somehow bread got stuck in the gap between the two teleporters. True story." Engineer said nonchalantly, Tracer tilted her head with so many questions in her head, Symmetra trying to find reasons for such thing.

"You work with strange heroes Engie." Tracer said.

"Yes very questionable heroes." Symmetra added.

"Yeah I know." Engineer replied. "Now, any questions?" Before Symmetra could ask her first question, she was interrupted by Soldier 76…again.

"Pardon the interruption, but something's happening in the city." Soldier 76 stated, Symmetra and Tracer looked at each other while Engineer stepped of the platform and walked towards 76.

"If I may ask, what is it?" Engineer inquired.

"Some sort of commotion just happened in the middle of light intersection, a skinny little man just appeared in a bright flash, wearing a hat with a red shirt." Soldier 76 reported.

" _That description sounds awfully familiar to someone I know._ " Engineer thought.

"Did he happen to have a backpack on him? Running shoes? Short pants?" Engineer questioned.

"Not sure, what I reported was all I know, we're thinking of sending Tracer and I to go investigate." Soldier 76 responded.

"Ohhh another mysterious person to capture? Yay!" Tracer leaped out of her chair filled with excitement.

"I think I'll go to." Engineer said.

"Good idea Engie! You can probably help us catch this guy just in case he starts running." Tracer beamed.

"I don't think so." Soldier 76 denied.

"What?" Engineer queried.

"Wha…huh?" Tracer also asked, her shoulders slouching a bit in disappointment.

"It's not like I hold anything against you Engineer." Soldier 76 said, " _Though I still feel like you're hiding something._ "

"But I can't allow you to go with us, you're still a newcomer to this world and would get lost without Tracer or me." Soldier 76 clarified, Tracer sighed.

"Blimey he has a point Engie…" Engineer looked down to the floor for a moment, then he looked back to 76.

"Right, sorry for getting ahead of myself there, it's just that this person who appeared, he…" Engineer stayed quiet until he shook his head. "Nevermind, forget I said anything."

"What were you gonna say Engineer?" Symmetra asked.

"It's nothing really." Engineer assured. "Anyhow, I must get back to workin' on my TTPB, be safe you two."

"I'll walk you to your room, you may need my help since you still don't know your way around here." Symmetra said as she got off her seat. With that said the two started walking to Engineer's room.

"Alright Tracer, let's move."

"Right with ya!"

 ***Ten minutes earlier***

In the middle of a light intersection where the cars drove, a bright flash came out of nowhere startling the drivers and causing some cars to crash into each other. This created commotions which attracted the attention of nearby authorities. When the light dissipated a figure stood where the light once was, Scout.

Scout looked around at his surrounding, but not recognizing anything at all. Everything looks so different now, even the cars looked different. The bystanders and passengers in the cars looked at him with fright, scared and clueless of whom he was.

" _I know I already said this but…What the hell is going on!?_ "

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ again. Thank you guys for reading this chapter, leave a review if you enjoyed. So Scout finally joins the adventure, sorry for making you guys wait, I know that you guys were eager for Scout's arrival to 2076. I don't plan on sending more mercs to the future however, sorry. I apologize about Merasmus if he sounded OOC, or if he seemed too overpowered. I haven't really played any of the special Halloween events in TF2 so I don't know what he is like.**

 **Thanks again for reading this chapter, you're all awesome! And I will see you guys in the next chapter, good bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys GameQ here, with the new chapter you all been waiting for, chapter 6. I'm not gonna even bother apologizing for taking so long since you guys should already know how sorry I am.**

 **Guest: Holy hell, good job on this chapter! To me, the concept of scout being sent to the future by Merasmus makes a lot more sense than the eureka effect from the original story.**

 **Was it really that bad? Geez I wonder why no one said so before. Rockgod helped me come up with ideas so it's thanks to him.**

 **Willum: Damnit Merasmus go back to Canada you cow herdin' Canadian barple fruit basket!**

 ***crowd loses its shit* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Me: Wait he's Canadian?**

 **Derrin Errow, i hear ya buddy, ever since it was said that she was dating another lady, it started to make people write different about her.**

 **Guest: Please update, love the story.**

 ***Updates* Merry Christmas!**

 **Okay enough with the reviews, let's get to reading!**

 **I now give to you chapter 6, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 6

" _What the hell is going on!?_ " Scout screamed wildly in his mind. He checked his surroundings and could not recognize any of it. " _Where the hell am I?_ " Scout looked towards one of the buildings around him, it was a five story building.

"Maybe I can climb that to get a better look around here." Scout said to himself before making his way to the building, only to be stopped by a nervous voice.

"F-freeze!" A man yelled, Scout turned his head towards the man and saw him holding a gun pointing directly at Scout. From what Scout can tell, he was some sort of cop; he wasn't sure what kind because of the uniform this cop wore. But then Scout noticed the man's hands were trembling, and he was sweating with fear.

" _Ain't I suppose to be the one shakin'?_ " Scout thought, even though he wasn't scared. Scout had a shotgun, minigun, flamethrower, sniper, even a rocket launcher, aimed at him. The gun that the cop held at Scout looked like a regular pistol, which is the least weapon that Scout should be afraid of. Scout started walking to the trembling cop, which only caused him to be more nervous.

"I-I said freeze!" The shaking cop tried saying with authority, but came out wimpy like a scared child. The cop's finger inched for the trigger when he realized Scout wasn't stopping, until out of pressure he pressed the trigger. Scout was expecting just a small bullet to fly at him so he sidestepped to the right, but the gun shot out a human sized net that was vibrating with nonlethal electricity.

Scout was _so_ not expecting that, but dashed to the right quickly as possible, barely dodging the net, then running towards the cop who stood in shock. Scout took out his bat and shoved the handle into the cop's gut, then smacked him in the nose with the barrel of the bat. The cop fell to the floor instantly and made no move to get up.

"Stay down if ya know wats' good for ya!" Scout stood above him with a smirk on his lips, almost laughing at the sight of the nose bleeding cop. The cop slowly raised his shaking hands in surrender, fear covering his whole face. Scout can tell this cop is a rookie, looks like he just started patrolling solo.

"You give up? Good, cuz' I got a few things to ask." Scout squatted next to the cop who was still on the floor, he nodded quickly as he did not want to get hurt anymore. However, before Scout could ask any questions he was interrupted by more authorities who looked more experience than the cop Scout had.

"Augh jus' wut I need right now!" Scout groaned with annoyance, while he was confident he could take them all on, he simply couldn't fight them at the moment. And he couldn't be taken by them either, he first needs to find out where he was.

"We have an officer down! Repeat officer down!" One of the cops announced.

"No use using non-lethal tactics anymore, preparing lethal bullets." Another cop said.

" _And the zappin' net wasn't lethal?_ " Scout thought before readying himself. The cops aimed their weapons at Scout and then fired bullets, Scout jumped away from all the bullets' paths. Scout decided to run towards the building he was planning to climb earlier, while the cops continued to fire at him. When Scout got close to the building he was near some bystander, the cops ceased fired as they didn't want to shoot anyone by accident.

Seeing how they stopped firing, Scout took advantage and ran faster to the building. Once he got there jumped high up before grappling onto a window sill, then began to pull himself up and jump to another window sill.

"He's climbing the building!" Stated one of the officers. Indeed Scout was as he got higher and higher, soon enough he was at the roof and started running again. He jumped onto another building roof as an attempt to lose the police.

"He's getting away!" One of the officers yelled as they ran after him from below. Scout heard him from below and smirked, this was easy for him. Scout jumped onto building to building, easily losing the cops as they lost sight of him and could not keep up with his speed. And after he was sure he wasn't being followed anymore, he stopped running and slowed down to a walk, Scout had just landed on another roof.

Scout huffed for a bit as he leaned against a wall next to a roof door, he wasn't tired and had more energy in him, but it has been awhile since he had run that long. Those cops were persistent, they really didn't want him to escape.

As Scout leaned against the wall, he checked the area below and watched with wonder. Cars were floating by at a safe speed, the people below held and wore devices Scout has never seen before.

" _From the looks of this place, I'm a long way from home._ " Scout thought as he continued to observe from above. " _Where the hell did you send me, Hoodini?_ " Scout asked in his head. Scout turned his head when he heard a helicopter flying around, with search lights on.

" _Can't stay up here forever huh? Guess I gotta go low._ " Scout walked towards the gap between the buildings and was about to jump in until a british voice stopped him.

"Where ya think ya going luv'?" Tracer said in her usual cheerful voice, a smile on her lips. Scout looked back at her bewildered, how did he not see her till now?

"Who the hell are you? Where did you come from?" Scout questioned, a confused expression still on his face.

"I believe I should be asking _you_ that." Tracer replied.

"Well I ain't saying crap till you answer my question."

"I asked first."

"Does it look like I care? If you ain't talkin' then beat it, I don't got time for british chicks." Scout snapped, his eyes glaring at her. Although he wouldn't say it, he _kind_ _of_ wishes for her to stay longer, since he has never seen such a girl before. _Kind of._

"I'm afraid I will not be going anywhere, not without you that is." Tracer says as she begins walking to him slowly.

"Huh?" Scout watches her as she moves towards him, while taking some cautious steps back.

"You'll be coming with me luv' for questioning," Tracer stopped until she was only a couple feet away from him. "will you come quietly?" Tracer asks.

"If I say 'hell naw'?" Tracer took out her dual pulse pistols and aimed them to Scout, her smile turned into a smirk.

"Then I guess I'll have to drag you there while you're put out!" Tracer answers. Scout actually was pondering on which decision to make as he scratched his chin and looked up towards the sky. After a few moments of thinking, Scout finally answered.

"Yeah hell naw, I don't got time for questions either, oh and that threat you gave me? Very cute." Scout laughed after responding, Tracer sighed as she dropped her arms to her side.

"So be it then, but you asked for it."

"Ohhh wat yur gonna do? Shoot me? Pfft please. I'd like to see you tr-" Scout's eyes widened as the girl disappeared in a blue flash of light before reappearing right before him, then kicking him in the gut.

The force of the kick sent Scout to lower rooftop next to the building he use to be standing on. Scout landed on his back hard and spit flew from his mouth, but he quickly picked himself up and stared back up to the roof where Tracer now stands. He did not see that coming, but then again how could he? This was an entirely different opponent then the ones he faced before. Scout silently cursed himself for not being more cautious, and now he has already paid for it by a kick in the stomach.

" _At least I know how quick I have to be now._ " Scout thought.

"Oh what's wrong? Do you give up now?" Tracer taunts as she stares down at Scout.

"Come at me again I dare ya!" Scout challenged. "You won't hit me this time doll!" Tracer rolled her eyes before jumping down at him.

"You're lucky I can't use my weapons on you." She says before blinking in midair, Scout's body tensed as she disappeared again before jumping away, she appeared right where he stood before blinking at him again. Scout gasped before jumping in midair, dodging another attack from Tracer.

"WOO!" Scout piped with grin.

Tracer was surprised, she did not expect him to change directions in midair. Nonetheless she blinked at him again, although this time Scout was ready. He landed back on the flat roof and took out his bat, standing his ground, he jerked his upper body to the right dodging an incoming fist from Tracer before striking Tracer in the stomach.

Tracer let out a pain grunt, and then Scout struck her side, bruising a rib. Tracer blinked away from Scout before he could do more damage, putting some distance between them in order to recover from the two hits. Tracer was in a bit of pain, but other than that she was shocked, how was he able to see her attack?

" _He's quick! His reaction is precise and he managed to hit me before I could blink away!_ "

"Wat's the matter? Oh are you gonna cry? You gonna cry now?" Scout made a sad face to mock her, Tracer glared at her mocking opponent but couldn't help but get the feeling of excitement. She stood back up with a grin on her lips, while ignoring the aching pain on her stomach and rib.

"I have to say luv', you're pretty fast." Tracer complimented.

"Yeah, I know. I don't usually say anything good bout' my enemies, but I'll tell ya this, you ain't bad you self." Scout complimented back. "I think we talked long enough, so…let's do this." Scout said, preparing to get more serious as he took out his scattergun. He knew this may attract unwanted attention, but he dismissed the thought because all he wanted to do right now is fight this mysterious girl.

"Guess you still ain't giving up." Tracer said with an eager grin while taking out her dual pulse pistols. Both runners stood on the roof for a moment, silently as the wind passes by, once the wind has stopped did they begin attacking.

Scout made a mad dash towards Tracer at his max speed, not holding back. Tracer gasped before blinking away and dodging shotgun bullets, the sudden shots of gunfire startled the people below and those in nearby buildings. The two runners blinked and dashed around in circles while shooting each other, but neither seemed to have landed any bullets.

"Ha! You'll neva hit me!" Scout taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Tracer exclaimed, until she saw Scout change directions and ran more in her direction.

It was then Tracer realized that he was trying to close the distance with her to get a better and deadlier shot. Seeing how Scout's weapon fires multiple bullets, Tracer knew if she got hit in blank range, she might die instantly. She immediately started to tactically retreat, putting some distance between her and Scout.

"Aw where ya goin'?" Scout said as he chased after her, slowly catching up to her.

"Nowhere luv', just turning the tables against you!" Once she was sure she had put some distances between her and Scout, she turned around and aimed her weapons at him.

"Ha!" Tracer opened fired and many bullets flew at Scout.

"Oh shit." A couple of bullets managed to hit Scout before he started running in a different direction. He jumped to a different roof and continued to run, Tracer chased after him while continuing to shoot. Scout took another bullet to the back, causing him to grit his teeth in pain but he continued to run.

Scout saw a gap in between the building and jumped right into it, surprising Tracer. She cautiously made her way towards the gap while gripping her weapons tightly, while breathing heavily. Ever since Scout hit her in the rib she's been finding it hard to breathe, yet she continued to move towards the alleyway below.

When she reached the edge of the roof she looked down to where Scout jumped down, only to find nothing but a few trashcan, there wasn't any traces of him.

"Where did you go?" Tracer asked aloud, only to be answered by the wind and some running footsteps behind her. Wait running footsteps? Tracer gasped and was about to turn around until a baseball bat made contact with her face, her head whipped back from the impact as blood flew from her lips.

"Boom! I'm back dummy!" Tracer heard her opponent say, although the voice sounded far away and fuzzy. She started feeling dizzy and lost her balance, resulting her to fall into the alleyway. The world seems to slow down as she fell, for her and Scout. As Scout watched Tracer fall, he couldn't help but get the feeling that he was making a mistake.

Something then clicked in Scout's mind, if he were to let her fall to her death, it could only give him more trouble. She could be someone really important in this place for all he knew, and if she were to die, they'll be looking all over for him. Scout stood at the edge of the roof before jumping in after her, there was no way he was going to be dealing with more trouble after killing one girl. And maybe she could answer some of his questions.

As Tracer fell, her senses came back to her and she realized that she was falling, she was about to use her recall until she felt something grab her foot. Soon she noticed she was hanging upside down with something hanging onto her foot. She looked down (Or you could say up) to her feet to see what was hanging onto her and was bewildered to see it was the boy she was fighting.

Scout was hanging on to a fire escape railing with one hand and the other holding on to Tracer, while wincing and cringing as his body felt like it was going to rip in half. Maybe he should have just let the heavy chick die? Definitely would have been better than this.

"Geez ya sure are heavy!" Scout groaned, much to Tracer's dislike of him calling her heavy. Scout breathed before mustering up the strength to fling her up for a quick moment, he let go of the railing and grabbed her quickly before sticking the landing. Scout heaved a sigh of relief before laying her down gently on the alleyway floor.

Tracer was so confused right now, why in the world did he rescue her? She didn't need any help as long as she had her recall and blink, but yet here she is, under her target's care. He was kneeling beside her, looking at her with an unsure expression. Looks like he had no idea what he was doing either.

"So uhh…umm…" Scout tried starting a chat, Tracer still looking up at him with a confused look. "Your uhh…nice haircut…." Scout finishes. Tracer blinked her eyes two times as she stared at Scout.

" _Recall!_ " Tracer shouted in her mind before her whole body glowed blue and started to rewind. Her body started reversing and she shot up from the floor and back up to the roof tops, leaving behind a very stunned Scout. He was still kneeling on the floor with his jaws dropped, and eyes shot wide open. He had no idea what just happened but this girl he's fighting is starting to scare him.

But he was knocked out of his trance, literally knocked out, as the butt of a heavy pulse rifle hit him in the back of the head. Soldier 76 breathed in a sigh before looking back up to where Tracer now was. She was looked back down on him with a shy smile, to which 76 glared.

"I said we were supposed to take him down together, and what do you do? You run off without me." 76 said with a growl.

"But we got him did we?" Tracer whined.

"Do you know how many alleyways I had to run through to catch up to you two? How many bags of shit I had to step on to reach you?" Soldier 76 said while having flashbacks. Tracer had to stop herself from laughing or else she would get 76 more pissed off. She then blinked back down in the alleyway next to 76, looking down at the unconscious Scout.

"How were you able to get him?" Tracer wondered.

"He looked like he was lost in his mind when you recalled, used that as a chance to sneak up and knock him out." 76 answered.

"Well it's a good thing you did 76, this guy is very fast! I almost couldn't keep up with him!" Tracer exclaimed with excitement, Soldier 76 looked at her for a moment.

"Really? He couldn't have been that fast." Soldier 76 said, having some doubt in his head.

"No really Morrison I mean it! He was so quick he even dodged me as I blinked!"

"Don't say my name out loud here Lena!" 76 scolded, until he realized he just did the same thing.

"I can say the same for you Morrison…" Tracer whispered his name this time. Soldier 76 groaned as he rolled his head.

"Let's just get this over with and get him to our base." Soldier panned as he started to pick Scout up.

"Uhh before we do that you may want to fix him up a bit." Tracer suggested.

"What?"

"Hehehe you see I had to use my pulse pistols on him during our little fight and now he's bleeding to death as we speak." Tracer said while her head shrunk between her shoulders, giving 76 a guilty smile. Morrison groaned before dropping a biotic field near Scout, shaking his head at Tracer.

"Our mission is to bring him _alive_ Tracer, not to kill him and then bring him."

"Well there is always Mercy." Tracer suggested.

"You really think Mercy is going to revive some random suspicious guy who just teleported here? While her hero name may be Mercy, there's an ironic fact about her that I ain't even going to point out." Soldier 76 said as he watched the unconscious Scout heal up, when the biotic field finished its work Soldier 76 heaved Scout on top of his shoulders.

"We leaving now?" Tracer asks.

"Yes, let's get back to base quickly."

"Will he be alright till we get back to the base?"

"Yes he'll be fine."

"…Are you sure?" Tracer asks again, making Soldier 76 look at her. And under his tactical visor and mask was a very confused expression.

"What? Is he missing a head or something? Why are you so worried?"

"Oh nothing, never mind 76 let's move." Tracer said as she turns away from looking at Scout. Soldier 76 watched her as she walked away for a moment before readjusting Scout on his shoulders and walked after her.

 ***Overwatch Base***

" _Hey Winston, we have our target, he's hurt so if you can do me a favor luv' and inform Mercy that she has a patient incoming._ " Tracer's voice said through the speaker.

"Will do Lena, great job once again." Winston said.

" _Sure, she gets the credit, seems fair enough._ "Said a very irritated 76.

"A-and to you too Soldier 76, good work." Winston corrected before disconnecting the radio chat, then contacting Mercy.

" _Hello Winston, is there something you need?_ " Mercy asked.

"Nothing I need, but Tracer wanted me to tell you that you have a new patient coming." Winston said.

" _Does this have something to do with the mission that Morrison and Lena were sent to do_?" Mercy inquired.

"You're correct."

" _Augh what did they do this time? Thank you for telling me, was that all?_ "

"Yep that's it, good day Mercy." Winston dismissed the call after Mercy returned the goodbye.

* **Engineer's room***

In Engineer's room was Engineer sitting in front of a desk, he was working on his broken TTPB. Just as he predicted the TTPB has suffered internal damage, the circuits inside were fried so Engineer made a mental note to visit Winston's room or Symmetra's room to see if he can find another circuit board.

A couple other internal items were damaged as well, but thankfully they weren't completely vital. If anything they could be replaced by others, and that shouldn't be too hard right? He's in the future for crying out loud.

After he inspected his TTPB with a microscope, he released a stressed sigh. While the TTPB isn't beyond saving, it will take awhile before he is able to get back to his time again. Dell decided to take a break and climbed on top of his bed and leaned against the wall. Placing his toolbox next to him, he opened the toolbox and pulled out his guitar. After shrugging his shoulders and positioning his guitar correctly he struck the strings easily but firmly.

The guitar's melody filled the room as Engineer continued to play, a smile forming on the left side of his lips. If Engineer closes his eyes, it'd almost feel like he was back in his room again, all that was missing was an annoying side remark from a certain Boston boy.

" _Do I really miss home that much? Damn, and it's only been a day since I last saw home._ " Dell let his head lay against the wall as he stared at the ceiling. " _Welp, I may miss home but I sure as hell don't miss Scout, it's a good feeling to feel for my guitar's melody to not be interrupted._ " Engineer thought as he grinned in relief, his guitar's melody finally coming to a close. He closed his eyes as he slid from the wall and onto his bed.

Finally…some peace and quiet for a change…

"Engie!" Tracer's voice could be heard from behind the door, along with her fist constantly banging on the door.

I take back that sentence.

Engineer almost shed a tear because he was so close to being consumed by the quietness, only for it all to be taken away by an evil hyperactive human being. Engie grumbled as he got up from his bed and put his shoes on, then heads to the door to answer.

"What is it Tracer? I kind of busy fixing the TTPB." Engineer said with annoyance in his tone.

"The mission was a success!" Tracer cheered as she fist pumped the air with a huge grin.

"Ah good for you…uhh what mission was it again?" Engineer asked, having to forgotten already.

"Really Engie!? You forgot what it was?" Tracer exclaimed.

"Of course I'd forget what the mission was Lena, I wasn't the one assigned to it!" Engie exclaimed right back.

"Ugh I'm starting to think I hit you in the head too hard." Tracer said with a sigh, taking Engineer back to when she hit him in the head with her guns.

"Just tell me what it is before I shut this door." Engineer growled, still not happy of the day.

"Okay okay, our mission was to search for the mysterious new comer, much like your case if you ask me, and bring him here for questioning." Tracer explained.

"Tch, that is my case, y'all did the exact same thing."

"Not exact Engie, you see because we didn't launch a mission to capture you. I just happen to be there when you made your strange entrance." Tracer corrected.

"Ah whatever, anyway good job but is that the only reason why you came knockin' on my door?" Engineer asked.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to go see the guy we caught." Tracer said.

"Hmm?"

"Earlier before, when 76 described the guy we were going to catch, it looked like you know the man. Am I right Engie?"

"I'm gonna be honest, yes I feel like I know him because of how he was described. Skinny little man, red shirt and hat? Sounds way to familiar to someone I know." Engineer admitted.

"Then let's go then! Maybe you can help us out so we don't have to do another boring interrogation!" Tracer said excitedly as she began blinking down the hallway.

"Alrighty now I'm comin'." Engineer said while he exited the room and walked after Tracer.

It took a couple moments before Engineer finally caught up to Tracer, who apologized quickly for leaving him behind. When they reached the interrogation room, the agents were already there as they stared through the window at the mysterious man who appeared in the middle of the streets. Scout.

Scout sat there in front of the table bored out of his mind, and was tempted to just fall asleep. His hands were cuffed including his legs, which shot down all of Scout's advantages. He was not sure how he got there either, all he remembered was that he fought some girl and then blank, nothing else.

" _Wait a sec…did I lose!?_ " Scout's mind was about to lose its shit.

Tracer walked towards Winston while noticing that Scout was now awake, he use to be unconscious and still was when Mercy began healing him.

"Hey luv', how long was he awake?"

"Not too long, just woke up a few minutes ago." Winston replied.

"Oh, looks like we made it just in time Engie. Engie?" Tracer looked at Engineer and saw his shocked expression. Engineer was gawking at the window that revealed Scout, he could not believe his eyes.

" _HE'S HERE!?_ " Engineer's mind shouted.

"Umm hello? You okay there Engie?" Tracer asked, starting to get worried.

"Engineer, is everything alright?" Symmetra questioned, starting to get worried as well.

"Scout!?" Engineer exclaimed all of a sudden, Scout snapped his head towards the window after hearing the shout of his name.

" _Did someone just say I name?_ " Scout thought.

"Why did you yell 'Scout' out of nowhere?" Tracer asked.

"Because that's Scout!"

"Who's Scout?" Winston's turn to ask.

"He's Scout! The one in the lil' room!" Engineer shouted as he pointed at Scout.

"Hold on a minute, you know this guy?" Soldier 76 inquired.

"Yeah, he's one of my own." Engineer answered, still in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, _the_ Scout?" Tracer questioned.

"Yeah."

"The same Scout you were talking about before?" Tracer questioned again.

"Yep that's the one." It was now Tracer's turn to be in shock, she was fighting with the Scout she was wishing to see the whole time.

" _Looks like Engie wasn't lying when he said how fast Scout was, he almost got me a couple times._ " Tracer thought. Without another word Engineer walked straight for the door, alarming some of the agents.

"W-wait Engineer! Are you sure if that's really him?" Winston's question never reached Engineer as he had already entered the room. Scout's eyes locked onto Engineer as he enters the interrogation room, Engineer's eyes did the same. The two mercenaries stayed quiet before Scout finally killed the silence.

"Hardhat?" Scout uttered his nickname for Engineer, causing Engie to grin.

"The one and only." Engineer said, but Scout was having a hard time believing it.

"No…NO! That explosion back at the base…it killed Engie and he didn't respawn." Scout was starting to get angry, he had accepted the fact that Engineer died, and now he was seeing someone (which was probably a Blu spy) impersonating as him. It was really ticking him off.

"I'm not sure what explosion you are talkin' about Scout, but I didn't die. I was transferred to this whole new generation. The TTPB had an error during the time travel process, I am not sure what was the cause of the error but, It's what caused me to go here." Engineer informed Scout, who still doesn't trust him.

"If you are the real deal, and not a Blu shit spy, then tell me somethin' only the real Engie would know." Scout demanded, while squinting his eyes at Engie suspiciously.

"You gave me the Pipboy I needed to create the TTPB, you and I have been best friends for 4 years, you saved me from a sniper 10 times and I owe you $135." Engineer listed. Scout sweat dropped by how easily this impersonator addressed each thing the real Engineer would know. However, Scout was still not convinced.

"Pfft, those were easy, anyone would know that." Scout snarled, turning his head and glaring at the wall instead. Engineer rolled his eyes, of course Scout would be too ignorant to believe him. So Engineer thought of the next best thing.

"You still owe me that beer." Scout flinched when Engineer said that, then turned his head back to Engie.

"Engie?" Scout asked.

"Oh, now you believe it's me?" Engineer said sarcastically.

"Engie!" Scout stood and ran at Engineer, or tried to anyway. Scout ended up forgetting that his hands and feet her cuffed and ended up face planting to the floor. Engineer shook his head with a chuckle.

"Dumbass." Engineer said as he pulled Scout up and sat him back on the chair.

"Y-You're alive! Me and the others thought you were a goner!" Scout exclaimed.

"Nah I'm still breathing."

"But how come you didn't come back?"

"I'll answer your questions later Scout, right now we got company." Engineer said. Before Scout could ask him what he meant, the door knob started to turn meaning someone was about to enter.

" _whatever you do, do not say you're a mercenary…and act like a hero._ " Engineer whispered while trying not to look suspicious, Scout arched an eyebrow wondering why Engineer was acting weird. Why should he not say he's a mercenary and pretend to be a hero?

Scout's thoughts were interrupted when a gorilla came walking in, along with a soldier with a visor mask covering his face who was carrying a big rifle gun. The man with the visor mask glared down on Scout, who had a huge gulp go down his throat.

Any sense of bravery left Scout immediately when he felt the soldier's glare come upon him. And the gorilla in the room wasn't helping either, since said gorilla was wearing armor.

" _Aww crap…_ " Scout's mind whined.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Okay I know the ending is kinda awkward but I have no choice but to cut it short. Things on my end of the screen are getting complicated and I will be moving soon to a different house, and I may be without internet for awhile. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter, leave a review if you enjoy. I hope you guys liked the little fight I had for Scout and Tracer, I tried keeping the fight as fair and equal as possible. And to clarify, neither Scout or Tracer won the fight because it was interrupted by 76, so you can blame him.**

 **I know Scout had the bonk! on him, but I didn't want him to use it yet. Plus if he were to use it, it would have further complicated things for Tracer and Soldier 76 to capture him. I am also aware of Tracer's cool down for the accelerator but in the Overwatch world Tracer has infinite blink. At least that's what I heard...Look this is a fanfic not a script for a death battle, the heck would i know who would really win but i really doubt you would want y'all's favorite runners to be killing each other.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading the chapter, you're all awesome! And i will see you reade-**

 _ **Spy sappin my Writing Laptop!**_

 **Merde...**

 ***Gunshots***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey-*dodges incoming pitchfork* guys? Look I know I took long but what's new? College is my new obstacle so I have to deal with it. But thanks for bearing with me and being patient. I don't have to go through the reviews this time because there wasn't much response from the announcement I made earlier. Before we continue into the chapter, I want to let you all know that I have a message from the legendary Rockgod himself, to anyone reading this who is still waiting on his story, check out the outro before you leave to read his message.**

 **And now I give you chapter 7, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 7

" _Aww crap…_ " Scout's mind whined as he started shrinking in his seat, feeling intimidated by the two new figures in the room.

"So, this is Scout huh? Doesn't look like much now that I got a good look at him." Soldier 76 said. Scout heard the insult and his little fire of defiance returned to him. He was about to shoot an insult right back at him till Engineer shushed him before he could do so.

"Hey, that's what most of his opponents said before he kicked their rear ends, am I right Scout?" Engineer spoke, earning a grin from Scout.

"Hell yeah I do! I'd be batting their heads all the way to downtown!" Scout piped up, moving his cuffed hands into a swinging motion. Outside the interrogation room in front of the window stood a very excited Tracer, just hearing his confident taunts got her excited. She was still feeling giddy knowing she got to fight him.

"From what I've heard of what happened out there, Scout had managed to prove himself to be a difficult task for Tracer. A fight took place between he and Tracer, and Tracer did say he was very fast. Exactly how fast is he?" Winston asked.

"We don't call em' Scout for nothing, Winston." Engineer chuckled. "He's a good runner to scout the battlefield, a damn fine jumper, and very handy with his scattergun and bat. He's very good at capturing items as long as they ain't so heavy, a briefcase for example. He can flank enemies so fast that they won't even know where he came from."

As Engineer listed the things Scout could do, Scout had a huge smirk on his face looking all proud, which only seems to be getting on 76's nerves. Scout continued like this until Engineer added one other thing to the list.

"But he can be a complete bird brain sometimes, and that's how some enemies would usually get to him." Engineer sighed but internally laughed at Scout who suddenly dropped his proud smile and scowled at Engie. Meanwhile outside the interrogation room, Tracer giggled which caught a few awkward glances from the other agents.

"Hey that is uncalled for! My brain is not a bird's!" Scout outraged.

"I said sometimes Scout, not all the time." Engineer said, letting Scout grumble to himself.

"How fast could you say he is?" Winston asked again.

"Probably as fast as a cheetah, maybe even faster." Engineer answered. "But yeah that's all there is to him."

"Impressive." Winston said.

"Not for me, our Tracer can do better." Soldier 76 claimed, earning a glare from Scout.

"Alright what's your prob huh?!" Scout snapped, getting sick and tired of Soldier 76. 76 slammed his hands on the table and leaned towards Scout.

"What my 'prob' is, is that you are looking very cocky when you shouldn't be, it's no wonder enemies can gain an advantage on you. But what I do wonder is how a guy like you can become a hero. It took me only one glance to see what kind of person you are, a self centered asshole who thinks he's better than anyone else." Soldier 76 said, unknowingly reminding Scout that he was suppose to act like a hero in front of these people.

" _Engie wasn't kidding then huh?_ " Scout thought.

"Don't be saying stuff like that 76, he's saved lives before and he still does. Besides, you don't know him like I do, so don't be judging him at first glance like you did to me." Engineer said, a bit of a defensive tone in his voice. Soldier 76 stood up straight from the table and crossed his arms.

"So be it…" Soldier 76 finished, the room was quiet for a good ten seconds until Winston finally spoke up.

"Is this going to happen every single time I bring you with me into the interrogation room with me, 76?" Winston questioned as he sat there covering his face with his palm. Soldier 76 didn't bother answering and just stayed quiet, but something was really bothering Scout at the moment.

"Yo monkey." Scout tried bringing up a question to Winston but was stopped by Engineer.

"Actually he's a gorilla, but his name is Winston." Engineer corrected, Winston silently thanked him.

"Okay then, Winston I gotta question for ya."

"Go on." Winston replied.

"Who's this Tracer the guy over there is talkin' bout?" Scout said referring to Soldier 76 mentioning Tracer. Outside the interrogation room Tracer started to get a little nervous since Scout was asking about her now.

"Tracer is one of our agents who works here, and she's the fastest one here in our organization."

"She?" Scout asked.

"Yes, she. You mean you don't remember the fight you had with her a couple hours ago?"

"THAT WAS TRACER!?" Scout exclaimed, drowning in disbelief. Engineer chuckled at the fact that Scout's reaction was the same as Tracer's.

" _Damn…that 76 guy meant what he said, that brit girl gave me a hard time._ " Scout thought to himself. Knowing that Tracer was most likely listening in on the interrogation, Winston decided to do her a favor and ask Scout a question.

"So now that you know that you fought her, what do you think?" Winston asked, Scout was knocked out of his mind when Winston asked him this.

"What?"

"What do you think about her, Scout? Is she good?" Winston added. Engineer winced at the question, fearing that Scout's pride wouldn't give Tracer even the tiniest of credit, and if anything else, insult her.

"Ahh…umm…" Scout's eyes were darting left and right as he was thinking of an answer, for the first time he didn't know what to say. Tracer stood there frozen when Winston asked Scout that question, ohhh was she going to give it to him for doing that. Yet she still stayed there and waited for Scout's response.

"I guess…she's alright?" It came out more as a question then an answer, "Ah who am I kiddin' she's pretty freakin' good at what she does." Scout admits while hanging his head down.

"She caught me off guard with how quick she was with her teleporting thing, even when I got use to her teleportin' and stuff she was still difficult to dodge. But hey, that ain't enough to take me down." Scout finished while reverting back to his original prideful self.

Engineer was rather impressed of Scout to give Tracer some points, let alone give her some compliments.

"So she wasn't enough to take you down but the back of my gun was, yeah right." Soldier 76 commented.

"Morrison." Winston said, his tone showing some anger.

"You got lucky there gramps, try attacking me from the front and I'll show ya how I do it back in Boston." Scout threat, a smirk on his lips.

" _God damn it Scout._ " Engineer groaned in his mind as he forcefully pushed Scout's head down to the table. "Sorry about him, he likes to talk big and all. But I promise you he's a good kid, he's done a lot for the sake of his team. You can trust him." Engineer apologized.

Scout grumbled a bit as his forehead rubbed against the table, finding the little marks on the table's surface to be interesting.

"You I can trust Engineer, but that kid is staying under my glare for now." Soldier 76 said.

"Alrighty then, is he allowed to freely walk around too or what?"" Engineer asked.

"He ain't allowed to go ANYWHERE without you period, me and you both already know that he is the type to make trouble so I'll be trusting you to keep him on a leash." Soldier 76 said.

"Aww come on you're gonna be making me stay with Engie forever? No offense Hardhat but you get boring to hang around sometime." Scout complained.

"None taken, you're quite the headache you know?" Engineer claimed.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Engineer, but I doubt anyone here would want to be stuck to this guy." As Soldier 76 finished his sentence, the door swung open as if to object 76's doubt.

"I'll volunteer!" Tracer shouted as she raised her hand to the maximum height, while being supported by her tiptoes to add her altitude. Everyone in the interrogation room looked at her in shock while Scout nearly fell backwards.

"Tracer?...Huh." 76 thought out loud, starting to consider the idea.

"Ah I take it back, sticking with Engie is fine." Scout quickly corrected himself, not wishing to be with the one girl that gave him trouble.

"I thought it was a bad idea at first but, I think we can give it a try." Engineer said, looking very thoughtful about it.

"Engie no!" Scout yelled, almost in desperation.

"Believe I just heard a yes from Scout." Engineer joked, 76 let out a little chuckle.

"Well since Tracer said she would volunteer." Winston joined in on the joke.

"You have got to be freakin' kidding me." Scout said in disbelief, his one and only friend in this situation was abandoning him in his time of need.

"Guess this settles it, Tracer you'll be paired with Scout for the day." 76 said. Tracer fist bumped the air while she screamed "Yes!"

"Have fun Scout." Engineer joked as he patted Scout on the shoulder, before walking out the room. As did the same for Soldier 76 and Winston.

"Screw you Overalls, seriously." Scout growled at Engineer before the door shut.

And then there were only two in the room…

"Hi Scout!" Of course Tracer started the conversation first.

"Y-Yo what's up?" Scout was hesitant to reply, it was not that he was nervous of her, but because of how awkward the situation was. He almost killed her back then at the fight, yet here she was talking to him all merry like.

Sure he's already been through this situation before, countless times in fact. Having killed someone then bump into them again a few minutes later. But thing was he almost killed her, and he wasn't sure if she would respawn. She didn't seem to mind it though as there was still a smile on her face and was talking to him.

"What's the matter luv'? You don't seem very comfortable."

"Well as you can see here," Scout shows that his hands and legs were tied and cuffed. "I ain't exactly in the best position."

"Oh right! Sorry luv' lemme help you there." Tracer started walking to Scout and got real close to him, much to Scout's discomfort. After a couple more seconds Tracer had successfully freed Scout. Scout sighed with relief as he stretched his limbs, feeling much better now.

"All better now?" Tracer asked.

"Yeah! I can finally move my legs, you have no idea how much that was bothering me!" Scout thanked her, but was now tempted to make a run for it. Now that his arms and legs were free, he could run fast enough to book it out of there. He can probably help Engie escape too but first he would need to find his weapons.

But then again, it didn't look like Engineer wanted to escape, he seemed very relaxed with these people. That shot down Scout's little plan of escape real quick, if Engie wasn't going to leaving with him then he's got no one else. Plus Engineer is probably his best ticket back home, from whatever this place is.

Making a mental note to ask Engineer 'what the hell was going on' later, he leaned back in his chair.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, about our fight." Tracer said, catching Scout's attention.

"What about it?"

"You were insanely fast luv'! Even with my accelerator, you still were able to dodge my attacks! How are you so quick?" Tracer asked as she leaned against the table next to Scout.

"Ha! What can I say? Being quick is a natural thing for me."

"Oh really? Do tell." Tracer said as she got comfortable.

"Yeah sure I'll tell ya, one important thing you should know about me, I've always been a runner. I've been running ever since I was a kid, and not away from fights, I run straight to it. That's how I've gotten so fast, and believe me, if you were from where I was from, you would have been freakin' dead." Scout spoke, while avoiding talking about his brothers who were involved in the fights as well.

"Oh that explains it, well most of it anyway." Tracer said.

"What ya mean most?"

"I can understand how running every day since you were kid would make you go faster, and running into fights is also something to increase agility and experience. But don't you do any sort of special training luv'?" Tracer asks.

"Oh yeah I do! Wanna know what it is?" Tracer nodded her head, and Scout motioned for her to get closer to whisper it to her ear. Meanwhile outside of the interrogation room, Engineer and the rest of the Overwatch agents watched the two runners silently until Engie spoke up.

"Look see? They're making friendship bracelets already." Engineer said, although being sarcastic on that last part of his sentence.

"You would think that two chatterboxes would dislike each other right?" Mercy said, making Engineer shrug.

"Welp we won't know until later, these two have just started talking to each other may I remind you. Anyhow, I must get back to fixing the TTPB. And now that Scout is here, I'll also have to find a way to bring Scout back. I'll trust Tracer to take care of Scout for the time being and show him around."

"If you don't mind Engineer, may I join you?" Symmetra asked, Engineer thought of the offer for a moment before agreeing.

"Sure, I can use another hand." Engineer smiled, Symmetra smiled back and followed him back to his room. The other agents began to leave as well, the last three being Mei, Pharah, and Mercy, but they stayed a little bit longer to settle something.

"I'm betting 150 that they become more than friends eventually." Mei said, her little companion Snowball let out a light tone, seeming to be betting with her.

"I'm betting they stay friends. 160." Mercy said with much confidence.

"And I'm betting they'll dislike each other eventually. 200." Pharah bet before walking away, surprising both Mei and Mercy.

Back in the interrogation room, Scout had already finish telling Tracer his special training and was now telling her one of his so called 'famous heroic actions' during the line of duty. Yet somehow Tracer was buying it, and was way into it.

"And that's how I single handedly saved a woman who was trapped in a 20 story building that was on fire." Scout finished, a proud smirk on his lips. Tracer was in awe, and she could not believe she was hearing this from the hero who pulled this off.

"And to think, you only relied on running and jumping the entire way to get up there and save her." Tracer said, her tone hinted that she was impressed.

"Yeah back then, that was how you do it. We didn't have any of these gizmos and gadgets, or that weird thing ya got on your chest, we only had our hands, feet, and the heart to save others." Scout went on, and even though he was making all of this up, Tracer was really putting it to heart.

"Gee Scout, after hearing all of that, I'd like to learn a few things from you." Tracer said, causing Scout to freeze for a moment.

"What, like teach you some stuff I know?" Scout tried to joke, but received an unwanted answer.

"Yes." Tracer nodded, a smile slowly growing on her lips, she was hoping Scout would say yes.

" _Ohhhh this ain't good, I went too far, crap!_ " Scout began to panic silently. " _I can't take it back either, if I do she would see me as the opposite of a hero and Engie wouldn't want that. Oh! Maybe Engie can help me with this!_ " Scout finally decided.

"Yeah I can teach ya a few things." Scout said.

"Yes! Thank you Scout! And maybe in return I can maybe teach you a few things myself, I'm a hero too you know?"

"Yeah from what I saw back at the rooftops, there's no doubt you are a good hero." Scout said without realizing, making Tracer's eyes widen and a little bit of pink began forming on her cheeks.

"Anyway, let's get out of here shall we? I feel like it's getting a little hot in here." Traer said before standing up and walked to the exit, Scout stood up and stretched for a moment before following Tracer. When they got outside the room Scout was surprised by the lack of people, and was wondering where Engineer went.

"Whoa, figured there be more fellas around here. And where the hell did Hardhat went?" Scout asked.

"Hardhat?" Tracer wondered.

"Yeah that's what I call Engie, though I also call him Goggles, Overalls, Chucklenuts, the list goes on." Scout explained, causing Tracer to giggle.

"Looks like you two are really good friends." Tracer said as she lead the way.

"You kidding me? We've been best pals since day one. Okay maybe not that long but we became best friends somehow." Scout believed, although not really sure himself how he managed to make Engineer call him his friend.

"I believe you, I mean he has talked to me about you some time ago." Scout was a little surprise by what Tracer said before he laughed.

"Ha! Just proves how much he missed me." Scout beamed as he brought his hands up to hold the back of his head. "What about you? Got any friends here?"

"If you mean by close friends then yes, Winston. He's saved me from…well let's just say he pulled me back into the present. We've been good friends ever since." Tracer said while skipping the part about how she kept fading in and out of time after a certain accident. She didn't feel comfortable telling Scout that at the moment.

"Not sure whatcha mean…but cool, Winston's that monkey in armor right?" Scout continued.

"Gorilla, Scout. Although he prefers to be called a scientist as well." Tracer corrected.

"Gotcha!"

 **With Engineer and Symmetra**

Engineer and Symmetra was in Symmetra's lab working on the repairs for the TTPB, after Symmetra suggested it would be best to work in a room that has all the possible tools that would be needed. At first Engineer wasn't sure about the suggestion since he since knows how much Symmetra likes her lab clean and in order, after visiting the lab for the first time.

But Symmetra insisted that it would be fine since she would be working with him. So there the two were, Engineer sitting on a stool while working on the TTPB with Symmetra standing next to him, watching over him as he tinkered away. She occasionally passes over tools whenever he kindly asked for them.

Engineer sighed as he hunched over a bit, lifting up his goggles for a moment to rub his eyes. Symmetra noticed this and started to feel concerned.

"Are you feeling alright Engineer?" Symmetra asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Symmetra, just a little stressed is all. Man I could go for a beer right now, those'll definitely hit the spot." Engie said.

"You sure you wouldn't want to go with some water? Maybe that will help." Symmetra suggested, not favoring the idea of drinking alcohol while working. Engineer chuckled as he shook his head.

"Symmetra, you have no idea what beer has done for me, I tell you it helps me work more relaxed than any other liquid that gets put in my system." Engineer claims before stretching his back which made some satisfying cracking noises. Symmetra was contemplating on whether or not she should say this to Engineer, but seeing how Engineer was serious about what he said, she decided to say it.

"Engineer if I may suggest something else?" Symmetra asked.

"Shoot Symmetra, don't need my permission to speak." Engineer said as he stared down on his damaged TTPB.

"We could leave the base to go out and refresh ourselves sometime if you want." Symmetra said, Engineer looked at her as if he was surprised.

"Did you just ask me out for a drink Symmetra?" Engineer questioned, a smirk starting to appear on his face. Blood rushed fast to Symmetra's cheeks and she soon felt her heart racing.

"N-no! Not at all! I-I was j-just saying that we could go out for a drink, even though I do not drink such beverages." Symmetra sputtered out, while trying to lower her heart rate.

"Damn, you're breaking my heart here Symmetra." Engineer said in a fake hurt tone, quickly making Symmetra feel guilty. He has hidden his smirk from Symmetra when he saw the change of emotion on her face, he was really getting a kick out of this. Before Symmetra could say anything to him, Engineer continued on.

"Although I wouldn't mind going out for a drink, it's not a bad idea as long as it doesn't get in your way. When's the best time?" Engineer asked, removing his fake sad tone, again surprising Symmetra.

"I'm not sure, I may have to check my schedule, we can decide it later." Symmetra said.

"Careful now Symmetra, I'm holding you to it." Symmetra nodded in response, her blush beginning to fade. "Alrighty then, let's get back to it. Now I'm going to be straight with you, we need to find other circuit boards in order to replace the damaged one.

I thought I could fix it earlier but after much more closer inspection I can see that it's beyond savin'. But I believe you future folks don't even have the same type of circuit board I need huh?" Symmetra shook her head.

"In fact we don't call them circuit boards anymore." Symmetra stated.

"Hmph, thought so. So this leaves me to only one solution, which should be able to solve two problems. I need to make sure that when I use my TTPB again that it doesn't do the same thing again, and I also need to figure out how to bring Scout back. So my solution is, to upgrade the TTPB."

"How so Engineer?" Symmetra asked.

"I'm gonna need to take the device apart completely, save some parts and throw away the rest. And since I am not aware hardware here, that's where you and Winston come in. Y'all will be helping me build the new and improved Time Traveling Pip Boy. The TTPB 2.0." Engineer explained his plan out loud.

"How long do you think this'll take? Assuming that you would want to leave as soon as possible." Symmetra asked again.

"Not sure to be honest, 2 weeks maybe. A month at most." Engineer guessed.

"Seems like you may be staying awhile then, but I'm sure we wouldn't mind having you two."

"I appreciate it Symmetra, although I hope we can leave sooner, and be out of y'alls problem." Engineer said.

"We don't view you and Scout as a problem, in fact I view you as a famous hero from the past." Symmetra said, catching Engie off guard.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Engineer asked, then remembering the lie he told the Overwatch agents about how he is a hero in his time. "Oh! Really?" Symmetra nodded. Engineer started to feel a little guilty for lying now, feeling like he should tell the truth somehow without getting them to turn on he and Scout.

"Ah well…I ain't as you see me as Symmetra, I ain't a famous hero. Hell, neither is Scout but he tries to be. Besides, very few people know about us so we can barely call ourselves popular. Not that fame is important or anything." Engineer revealed.

"But still, you worked for the good of the world way before we did, that's something."

"Hehehe, I guess so." Engineer chuckled nervously, deciding not to say anything more to Symmetra. The two stayed there for a couple minutes in silent till the door slid open to reveal the two runners.

"And here is Symmetra's lab! Oh and please be cautious and do not touch anything or put them out of place, Symmetra makes and huge big deal out of it and she will find you if you do." Tracer said as she led Scout further more into the lab, Scout following along while casually glancing around at the things in the lab. But he was secretly amazed by the technology he was seeing, it totally beats Engineer's work room but he'll never be able to tell Engie that.

Tracer already shown Scout most of the base, while telling him to stay out of some areas for security reasons, and that should he disobey the order he would suffer consequences. Although Scout's only reply to that was blowing a raspberry.

"Tracer, what are you doing here?" Symmetra inquired.

"Oh hi luv'! I was just showing Scout around."

"My lab is not for display Tracer, please leave me and Engineer are trying to work." Symmetra asked, hoping for them to agree and leave quietly, but sadly was not granted that. As Tracer and Symmetra continued to argue, Scout walked over to Engineer who stood over his TTPB.

"Yo Hardhat."

"Partner." Engie greeted back as he and Scout initiated their handshake, which was a fist pump following up with a side way hive five, finishing up with a headbutt.

"Argh! Man that felt good!" Scout winced as he rubbed his forehead.

"Taking the headbutt out of our handshake is always in option Scout, in fact I wouldn't mind if we do." Engineer said, favoring the idea since he'd rather not get a headache every time he does the handshake.

"No it's too late for that, we been doing it for so long, it's basically a muscle memory now." Scout said, making Engineer sigh seeing that he was right. Unknown to the two mercenaries, Symmetra and Tracer saw them doing their handshake, which leads for Symmetra to deal with another problem.

"I demand that we have our own little handshake too." Tracer said in a serious tone, already extending her hand towards Symmetra. She didn't even bother to comply and turned her attention back to Engineer.

"After watching what you two did, it seems like you two are close, correct?" Symmetra asked. Before Engineer and Scout could answer, Tracer beat them to it.

"Yes they are! Scout and I were talking earlier how he and Engineer became friends, and he sounded genuinely happy about it." Tracer said, reverting back to her usual self.

"What she said." Scout confirmed, then remembering a something he wanted to ask Engineer. "Oh uh Engie?"

"What is it?"

"Can we chat about something?"

"What kind of something?" Engineer specifically asked, having a feeling of what Scout wants to talk about.

"The 'I have no idea what's going on' something." Scout whispered.

"Ah right. Look Symmetra I'm callin' it off for now, we'll talk about the problem later with Winston. Me and Scout are going to head to my room to take a load off." Engineer said to Symmetra.

"Okay, we'll let you know when food is ready." Engie nodded before he and Scout left, leaving only Symmetra and Tracer in the lab.

"….you sure you don't want a handshake for us?" Tracer asked, her tone sounding almost like pleading. Symmetra could only sigh as she rubbed her temples.

After a couple minutes have passed, Engineer and Scout entered Engineer's room. Scout was impressed by the place, it was better than any of the rooms he and the other mercenaries had back in their time. And this room could be a tough competition for Spy's room, and it was Engie's new room!

"Wow, look at this room! And it's still in good shape!"

"What in tarnations is that suppose to mean Scout? That my room is usually a mess? Well you're one to talk!"

"What are ya saying? My room is always clean!" Scout claimed.

"Scout you should know by now that I can see right through your lies. The last time I visited your room, it was all a pig style mess." Engineer said, reliving the memory of visiting Scout's room. There were plenty of hills made of trash, clothes, cosmetics and other things. It was a complete nightmare see and could put a hoarder to shame.

"Ok you know what! Change of subject! I got questions for ya!" Scout said.

"Hit me with what you got."

"First question, where the hell are we? I do not recognize this place at all, and the city had some crazy crap in it Engie! I saw floating cars! Huge zappin' nets! And other futuristic things! Where are we Engie!?" Scout exclaimed. Engineer quickly covered Scout's mouth to shut him up.

"Calm. Down. I'll answer your questions Scout, but you gotta keep your cool for what I'm about to say may shock you." After he finished his sentence he took his hand away from Scout's mouth and waited for Scout to comply. It took Scout a few seconds to calm down before he replied.

"Ok ok, I'm cool, I'm so _totally_ cool." Scout said, confirming he was ready for Engineer to tell him.

"Right. So to be honest Scout, I don't know where we even are." Engineer said at first, causing Scout to look at him with confusion, was that his answer? "But I do know when we are." Engineer brought up.

"When we are?" Scout repeated, not sure what Engineer meant.

"Yep, we're in the future Scout, in the year of 2076." Engineer answered simply. The room was awkwardly quiet once Engineer revealed to Scout that they are in the future.

"Oh and we're quite possibly the very first to time travel successfully into a different year. So congrats to us!" Engineer tried to bring up to mood a little, but was only met with silence as Scout stayed quiet, still letting the shocking information sink in. Finally, Scout's mouth began to open, much to wide however and Engineer braced his ears for the worst.

"WHATTHEFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!?"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ again. Thank you for reading this chapter, leave a review if you enjoy. If you spot any little errors in the chapter be sure to let me know. I apologize for taking so long, you all should know that by now but i'm going to say it any way. Ok here is the message from Rockgod.**

 **"A new chapter is coming and being worked on, but its' release date is still unknown due to various events going on in my life. I am available on Steam and willing to friend and talk to anyone with more information on my story's progress. My Steam name is 'Rockgod' and my profile pic is my guitar."**

 **And that's Rockgod's message. By the way, if you want, you can friend me on Steam too if you want to chat or play games together. My Steam name is 'GameQ' and my profile pic is green flames. Just in case, please be patient if you do send me a friend request because it can take a bit for me to notice the friend request. I don't get any notifications about the friend request so that kind of sucks.**

 **Again thank you guys for reading this chapter, you're all awesome! And i'll see you awesome readers in the next chapter, good bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edited by GameQ 4/4/2019**

 **Lost previous intro, RIP.**

 **I give you chapter 8, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 8

"Damn it Scout settle down before the others hear ya!" Engineer shouted, but his volume level was nowhere near Scout's level. Scout was screaming his head off and was going crazy after being told he was in the year 2076.

Meanwhile in Scout's mind, he was wondering if he should be excited or scared, his body was vibrating with either fear or eager. Since his mind didn't know which to choose it settled with screaming his lungs out. That is until Engineer straight up smacked Scout in the face, putting his screaming on pause.

"Scout." Engineer said gently as he set his hands on his best friend's shoulders. "Everything's going be alright. You fight wars on a daily basis, you fight enemies armed with weapons ranging from a pistol to a damn rocket launcher. You _ain't_ scared of the future." Engineer stated.

The two mercenaries stood there as Scout began recollecting himself. Engineer removed his hands from Scout's shoulders and waited for him to reply. "Yea…yea that's right. I ain't scared of the future! Yea I'm scared of nothin'!" Scout claimed, slowly reverting to his normal cocky self. Engineer rolled his eyes, but felt relief that he finally got Scout to calm down.

"Uh but Engie?"

"Yeah Scout?"

"While being in the future an' all is pretty freakin' cool, but how da hell do we go back to our time. In case ya need a little memory, we are in the middle of a fucking war."

"I know Scout, I've been working on it ever since I got here."

"Annnnd?"

"We're gonna be stuck here for a bit."

"Umm how long do you think?" Scout asked, feeling a bit eager to go home. Engineer scratched his head as he mumbled the answer.

"Speak louder hardhat, can't hear ya."

"Weeks." Engineer responds.

"What!? Engie we don't got time for that! For the first time ever, we were finally able to stop the stupid Blu's winning streak!"

"What!? And this happened without me!?" It was Engineer's turn to be shocked, and he felt almost insulted by how the Red team managed to do this without him.

"Yeah." Scout answered a proud smile, but his smile vanished when Engineer sat on his bed and looked down to the floor with a look of…hurt?

"Huh, if y'all were able to do it without me, then does that mean I was not needed at all?" Engineer mumbled to himself while rubbing his chin, although was heard by Scout.

Scout gaze frowned upon Engineer for thinking that and a quick slap to Engineer's back was done, snapping Engie out of his sudden negative emotion.

"Uhh no. You were needed Engie, the plan that you've been waiting to use worked."

"What plan?"

"The plan Soldier said you had, ya know the one with this and that." Scout explained.

 **A/N:** ( **You can imagine what the plan was, I won't judge.)**

"You mean to tell me that hard headed, maggot yelling, psychotic rocket shooting soldier finally decided to go with my plan!?" Engineer said in disbelief.

"Yea!"

"Geez what in the Sam hills happened to y'all? It's like as if you've changed since I left." Engineer said, not sure how to think of this. Scout stayed silent for a bit before answering.

"Well duh, who doesn't change after they lost someone they knew?" Engineer looked back at Scout for a moment before chuckling.

"Y'all must of really thought I was dead to stop the Blu team's winning streak. And how did the Blu team take it?"

"Ha! You should've seen the look of their faces! It's like as if they saw Heavy flying around bare ass naked!" Scout laughed.

Engineer and Scout started laughing together for a little till they stopped to catch their breath.

"Ah man how I wish I was there to see that!" Engineer exclaimed as he wiped a tear away. Scout let out a little chuckle while still trying to breath, but then noticed something he should of noticed a little while ago.

"Yo Engie, what happen to your usual plain lookin' uniform, you look different." Scout looked at Engineer's new clothes with some interest.

" _Looks better than the regular crap he always wears._ " Scout thought.

"I know, my uniform got all messed up during a fight that took place here last night."

"A fight happened here? And you're still alive?" Scout asked, Engineer glared at Scout before continuing.

"Yeah, the base here was attacked by these soldiers who were working for an organization called Talon. I helped Overwatch fight them off an in return they thanked me by giving me a room to sleep in and some clothes. They've also offered assistance to help send us back to our time."

"W-w-wait, who's Overwatch?"

"These new people you've been seeing lately. Tracer? Winston? Soldier 76? They are Overwatch, a future hero organization." Engineer explained. Scout only let out a 'oh' in response, having finally realized why Engineer told him to act like a hero.

"What? You mean Tracer didn't tell you that?" Scout shook his head.

"Nah, she only said a couple things about herself, and then she wanted to know more about me and what I did during my…" Scout bent forward and whispered. " _hero_ time."

"Oh, well there you have it then." Engineer looked at the clock to see they've been talking for some time now, he needs to get back to working on the TTPB if he and Scout wanted to get back to their time as soon as possible. And they do.

"Alrighty Scout, I gotta get back so I can continue working on the TTPB." Engie said as he got up from the bed.

"Actually Engie about Tracer…" Scout began while rubbing the back of his head nervously. Engineer had a bad feeling about this.

"What did you do now Scout?" Engineer asked with a sigh.

"I may have uh…got myself into a little trouble ere'."

"What did you do?"

"Tracer, she uh…wants me to train her." Scout finished. Engineer looked at Scout with a plain expression before turning around and heading to the door.

"Well that's your problem, deal with it."

"Engie! Come on man!" Scout whined.

"You keep on puttin' yourself in these situations Scout! And I can't- You know what no I ain't having this conversation right now."

"Pfft some best pal you are." Scout snapped.

"Exactly! I'm your 'pal'! Not your mother! Clean up your own messes for once Scout. I gotta feeling you deserved this for bragging too much. Which I believe is why she even asked you to teach her in the first place, am I right Scout?" Engineer snapped back, Scout looked away not wanting to answer Engineer's question, but just from looking away did Engie receive his answer.

"Uh huh thought so." Engineer finished and continued his way to the door.

"At least gimme 1 thing I can teach Tracer! Just one thing!" Scout begged. Engie sighed as he placed his hand on top of the door handle, thinking of possible lessons he could throw at Scout. One lesson in his mind seemed to stand out from the rest.

"Try teaching her to stop relying on her accelerator, I have a feeling it might get her killed someday if she relies on it too much." Engineer said before leaving the room, letting Scout think alone about the lesson.

"Come to think of it, that ain't half bad. Thanks Engi-" Scout begun to thank Engineer until he realized the Hardhat was gone. "Ah whatever, least I got somethin'." Scout said before lying against his bed.

As he lay there, he couldn't help but think of how things are going back in his time. He remembers how Merasmus has appeared during their fight in High Tower, which forced both the Red and Blu team to call truce till they dealt with Merasmus.

Scout started to feel a little worried, but quickly got rid of the feeling since he knew he should have full confidence on his Red team, and Blu team, to take care of Merasmus.

"Ha, that Hoodini is probably wetting himself while beggin' for mercy." Scout laughed.

 ***1968***

"No wait! Please I beg of you! Spare me!" Merasmus cried he lay on his back in the dirt, separated from his staff. He was covered with bullet holes, blood stains, burn marks, needles, shrapnel, and arrows. Both the Red and Blu team surrounded him with their weapons cocked right at the mighty wizard.

After Merasmus accidentally sent Scout to the future, he was attacked by the Red and Blu team who fought in harmony. This resulted to be a long fight since Merasmus has the powers to match theirs. But alas the wizard had finally fallen after he received a market gardener hit right in his manhood.

"Let's just finish this stupid wizard off and get back to our fight." The Blu Scout suggests, still pissed off that Merasmus stole his kill, which was the Red Scout.

"Negative! I got a demand for the damn magician!" Soldier yelled before marching up to Merasmus and jumping ontop of Merasmus' stomach, resulting an 'oof' from the wizard. Soldier grabbed Merasmus' collar then yelled.

"Merasmus! Bring us back our Scout you cow herdin' Canadian barple fruit basket!" At Soldier's demand, the Red team felt surprised and began looking for the Boston runner, only to find no sign of him at all.

"Was wondering where that bloke was." Sniper muttered.

"Dummkopf, ze Scout ez ztill rezpawning." The Blu Medic claimed.

"Aye! The bloody respawn machine can sometimes take 5 minutes for you to respawn!" Blu Demoman added.

"Negative! I saw it myself! Scout is still alive! But maggot brain here sent him somewhere, and now he will bring him back. Right maggot!?" Soldier yelled again.

"Argh! I don't know where he is! All I do know is that he is in a different time line!" Merasmus said. Spy walked up to Merasmus with a cigar between his two finger tips, a revolver in his other hand.

"Explain, now." Spy demanded as he looked at the wizard with a glare.

"The spell I casted upon him was not lethal! It was a spell that could send you through time, to past or future. So right now as we speak, that little weakling is wandering in a different time."

"Then wizard baby will bring back baby man, now." Heavy said, his finger itching to let loose the bullets from his minigun, Sasha.

"That's the problem however, I cannot." Merasmus says while sounding a bit nervous.

"Wut was that Sandvich? Kill wizard baby? Good idea!" Heavy said as he started to spin up his minigun.

"Wait I can explain! I cannot bring this Scout back because I do not know which time he's in! I mistakenly casted the wrong spell on him!" Merasmus explained, trying to buy himself more time to recover. Secretly he's been healing himself and so far none of the mercenaries have noticed.

"Mmphmphmmmph." Pyro said as he shook his head, somehow showing a disapproving look with the mask. The Blu pyro nodded in agreement, yet the others did not respond since they had no idea what Pyro said.

"Well you better start lookin' Merasmus! Or else I'll be giving you the most painful wedgies of all time!" Soldier threatened, causing some of the mercenaries (including the Blu Team) to cringe and wince. Soldier was not kidding when he said that. After that sentence, Merasmus had finally regain some of his strength.

"Fool! I am Merasmus! No pathetic mortal can do such thing to me!" With that Merasmus summoned his staff back to his hand and whacked Soldier off with it. After that he quickly stood up from the ground and raised his staff, catching the mercenaries off guard.

"You all may have won this time! But I will be back to slaughter you all! I leave now!" Merasmus slammed the bottom of his staff to the ground and a final explosion occurred, knocking all the mercenaries away before they could do anything.

After the explosion past, the mercenaries recovered and stood around where Merasmus once was. Some of them were injured from the blast but had no worries as the medics of both teams healed them.

"We should have finished the bugger off." Blu Sniper commented, Red Sniper agreeing with him.

"Even if we did that pathetic magician would've still came back. He always does." Soldier said.

"Hmph, damn fruit basket!" Blu Soldier exclaimed.

"What the hell's been happening here?" The blu engineer, Bell asked.

"Engineer! Where have you been!? We could have used your help dealing with that annoying wizard!" Blu Soldier said.

"Was working on the device I was talking about earlier that could help us kill the red team easily." Bell admitted.

"You Imbecile! You shouldn't be saying this in front of our enemy." Blu Spy scolded.

"Quiet Frenchie, it doesn't matter since the device failed." Bell said.

"That explains why we weren't being spawn camped by her throughout this fight." Sniper asked.

"Since we're not fighting at the moment, I figured now was the best time to ask why you're engineer has disappeared." Blu soldier inquired, feeling curious of why he hasn't seen the Red engineer in awhile.

"Our engineer has died from respawn failure some nights ago." Soldier admitted, a little sense of sadness reached the Red team for a moment. Meanwhile the Blu team looked shocked from the sudden news, respawn failure is not something new for them as their team too has experienced respawn failures. Bell stood frozen, feeling breathless.

" _Dell…no…_ " Bell thought as she felt hurt, knowing her own counterpart and rival is gone.

"You have my condolences…" Blu Soldier muttered, already knowing how his counterpart is feeling right now. Suddenly the intercom sounded off with a disgusted tone of the Administrator.

" _The truce is over! Get back to fighting!_ " She yelled.

None of the mercenaries attacked yet, only stood there for a moment before finally getting ready to fight."

" _Elle est penible, n'est-ce pas?_ " The Blu Spy asked the Red Spy as he went invisible.

" _Extrememen_ t." Red Spy replied, also disappearing from sight.

"Let us fight man vs man." Heavy challenged his counterpart.

"Da, we fight till the end, do not need doctor for dis." Blu Heavy replied.

Demoman cocked his grenade launcher after taking a quick drink from his bottle, the Blu Demoman mimicking his exact actions. Both Pyros fired up their flamethrowers, both Snipers aimed their rifles, the medics began to over heal their soldiers as they readied their rocket launchers.

"Don't you think we will go easy on you maggots because you lost your engineer or else you will be sorry." Blu Soldier warned.

"Was just about to say the same damn thing you maggot!" Soldier shouted back.

"Leeeeet's do it!" Demoman riled up.

"Attaaaack!"

"Give em hell men!"

 ***2076***

It was getting a little late for the day, and it was time for dinner. Right now Engineer and Scout were joining the agents to eat. Engineer had gone to Winston early to speak of the TTPB version two he plan to make, but to find out Winston already gotten a heads up from Symmetra and happily agreed to help him build the new TTPB.

As for Scout, he spent a couple hours of thinking of ways he could help Tracer improve herself after what Engie advised him. Surprisingly at the end he was able to come up with some ideas but his brain was burned from all that thinking.

Afterwards Tracer had come knocking on the door, startling Scout at first but she invited him to join for dinner. Scout, being hungry after not eating anything for most of the day, accepted the invitation with haste. And now here they were, eating with the agents while picking some conversations.

"Oh! So you…freeze them alive?" Scout asked Mei.

"Yep." Mei replied.

"Wicked! Hey big guy, watcha do when there's bad guys around?" Scout titled his head to Reinhardt, who towered over the rest of them despite the fact that he wasn't wearing his armor.

"Ha! My role is to act as me allies' shield, I cover them from damage with my Barrier field. And when the time is right, I charge right into the enemies with my Rocket Hammer in hand.

By the time I swing my hammer, it is too late for the enemies to dodge, they'll be knocked cold by the time I finish my swing!"Reinhardt boasted, Scout's 'woaaaah' could be heard before Scout thought of something.

"Engie! Make me a Rocket Bat!" Scout demand.

"Do I look like your damn engineer?" Engineer questioned with his mouth partially full from his meal.

"Uh yeah? And plus ya still owe me a bit of money ya know?" Engineer was about to retort back but paused as Scout did have a point, then settled with a grumble as he continued to munch on his food. Tracer let out giggle after seeing the little interaction with Scout and Engie.

"What bout' you girl? What's your play in this group ya got?" Scout began to ask Pharah.

"Scout! Let em' eat in peace will you? And refrain from callin' her girl, if you don't know the lady's name just say 'Miss'." Scolded the Engineer, Pharah nodded at Engie as a way to say thank you and turned back to Scout.

"My agent name is Pharah, real name is classified to you. My role here is damage, I fly in the air with my combat armor, equipped with a weapon that launches highly explosive rockets. Any enemy I've faced so far as been obliterated as I fly safely up above." Pharah educated Scout. Scout smirked slightly, secretly betting he could take her on with no problem.

Scout was about to ask Mercy what's her part in the organization, but she beat him to it. "Before you ask, I am Mercy. My role here is support, I heal the wounded and I have the ability to bring the dead back to life." Mercy whispered one last thing to the sentence which Scout didn't catch but Engie did. ' _For a price..'_

Engineer shivered inwardly at those last words, " _She's a perfect partner for Medic._ " Engineer thought.

"Wait, you can bring the dead back to life?" Scout asked, feeling a bit impressed that Mercy could do that. Even though he saw Medic do more than that. Mercy nodded at Scout before continuing.

"I also can give my patient a damage boost which increases our chance for success." Mercy finished. Scout paused for a moment when he started to see a similarity here.

"Yo Engie, do these guys remind you of anyone?"

"Yes Scout I am aware of the similarities between our crew and this crew." Engie told.

"You still haven't said much about your hero organization from the past, or the heroes who works with you." Soldier 76 said. Engineer looked to Scout for help but Scout shook his head with a glance that said 'You do it.' Engie rolled his eyes with a sigh as he set down his meal, he can't ever catch break can he?

Well you already know me and Scout here, my role is Defensive, Scout's Offensive. Next is our Doc I guess, Medic. His role is Support." Mercy listened in with much interest. "Like your staff Mercy, Medic has created a device called the Medigun, capable of healing wounds very quickly. He's also capable of granting the person he's healing 8 seconds of invincibility. Other than the medigun he is equipped with a needle gun and bone saw just in case he needs to fight for himself."

"8 seconds of invincibility? How was he able to accomplish that?" Mercy wondered.

"Gonna be real with you here, I ain't sure. All I know is that it requires a little surgery and something else." Engineer said, hoping she would not ask anymore of Medic since Medic is not really a good example of a hero either. Mercy frowned a little, she really wanted to know more of this Medic.

"Next one is Soldier, role is Offensive, a fearless man who charges into a fight no matter how huge the odds are to him. Armed with a rocket launcher, shotgun, and shovel, and if anything else he's equipped with? A heart raging for a fight.

This forms him into a hero no enemy would want to mess with. I guess I'll add one other thing about him, he's a little crazy. Not sure how he does it but he somehow invented rocket jumping." Engineer said.

"Rocket jumping?" Soldier 76 repeated, seeming a bit confused by the name but had a feeling he knew what it meant.

"Yeah, basically he shoots a rocket at his feet and jumps at the same time, causing him to go soaring in the air." Engineer explained, making the agents wince.

"How does he live from that? The explosion alone could kill him, or at least demolish his legs! Even if he were to survive the rocket blast unharmed, he'd still have to survive the fall which could lead to serious body injuries!" Mercy exclaimed, Engineer and Scout just shrugged.

"Like I said, I have no idea how he does it." Engineer said.

"Soldier is one crazy tough guy, I don't think he even feels pain." Scout added.

"Does he at least see a medic or something afterwards?" Pharah asks, not really sure what to think of this Soldier. His fearlessness and heart to fight interested her, but after she learned how he rocket jumps makes her have second thoughts.

"Of course he does, even he knows he ain't invincible." Engineer answers. "Next we have is Heavy, role is Defensive but I believe he's good at Offense too. He's a big guy who equips himself with a minigun, a shotgun, and his bare fists.

What I can say is that he's the strongest man I ever met but that's just my opinion. Oh and he's often paired up with Medic since they make a good team."

"Ha I can tell why." Reinhardt chuckled.

"Pfft strongest man? Yeah right." Scout doubted.

"Scout he made your nose bleed with just one flick of his finger." Engie reminded, Tracer looked at Scout to see if this was true and got confirmation when his face when a little red in embarrassment.

"Shut up! My nose was already hurt that time so…whatever!" Tracer laughed up a storm much to Scout's annoyance, causing him to growl at her.

"To break someone's nose with just a flick of a finger is quite a sign of how strong you are. His fingers must be comparable to nail hammers." Soldier 76 commented.

"Ain't that true, hell I saw the man press a nail into the wooden crate like it was nothin'." Engineer claimed. Winston entered the room during their conversation.

"Agents, we have a matter to discuss, I ask that you join me into the meeting room now." Winston said, the agents looked at each other before getting up and following Winston to the meeting.

"See you boys later, it's getting late so maybe you should call it a night." Tracer suggested before leaving the room with only Engineer and Scout. Engineer sighed before he finished off the rest of his meal while Scout sat their uncharacteristically quiet, playing with what little is left on his food plate.

"Hey Engie?" Scout began.

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to sound like a wuss, but you think our team is okay?" Scout asked.

"You seriously worrying about them? You've been here for only a day, and I've been here for two days." Engineer told.

"Hey I ain't worrin' bout no one! I'm just askin'." Scout said.

"Hell yeah I think our team is fine, actually, I _know_ our team is fine Scout. Besides, from what I heard from you, it seems they're just gettin' better." Engie put his hand on Scout's back, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, alright." Scout said.

"Welp, I don't know about you but I'm tired as hell so I'm headin' to the room. You coming?" Engineer asked.

"Not sure why you bother askin' that, in case ya lost your memory, I can't be wanderin' round here without someone with me." Scout reminded.

"Oh right. Guess you coming with me partner."

"Yeah whatever let's go." Scout muttered.

The two mercenaries then headed off to their room, surprisingly Engineer did not get lost and manage to get them to the room. Once they got in there, Engineer was surprised to see another bed in the room, but Scout didn't seem fazed by it.

"Oh, did someone bring this here earlier Scout?"

"Yeah, umm I forgot the guys name but he's that big dude with the giant hammer, he brought it here when I was still in the room."

"Reinhardt, well that solves the problem of how are we gonna sleep. I wasn't lookin' forward to sharing a bed with you." Engineer admitted.

"Yeah me neither, I don't swing that way." Scout added in, both mercenaries had a little chuckle before continuing. Scout immediately leaped to his bed and landed roughly on it, causing the bed to creak but soon settled quietly. He then took off his shoes, hat, and shirt then decided to keep his pants and sock on.

"Alright Engie I'm going under, later." Scout bid Engineer the night and flipped onto his side facing the wall. But before he could even try to go to sleep, Engineer stopped him.

"You're not gonna take a shower before going to bed?" Engineer asked.

"Hold up, there's a shower here?" Scout asked while sitting up.

"Yeah in the bathroom right there." Engineer pointed out the only bathroom in the room they were in.

"Ok, now I know for sure we're in the future." Scout said in shock.

"The hell Scout after all you've seen you still had doubt that you were in the future?" Engineer laughed.

"Come on Engie! Back at our place we all had to share the same freakin' bathroom that was outside our rooms!" Scout yelled.

"Yeah yeah quiet down before they hear us." At that Scout walked into the bathroom and began looking around.

"Gee sure is nice. Too bad we didn't pack my clothes and underwear for this trip ey Hardhat?" Scout asked sarcastically resulting another laugh from Engie.

"Actually, the agents or heroes here were kind enough to hand me some spare clothes so I wouldn't be needin' to wear my dirty uniform all the time, this includes boxers and such." Engineer said as he took out a duffle bag from beside the drawers and set it in front of Scout. Scout started looking into the bag to see of any clothes that may at least fit on him.

"Pfft talk about no taste in clothin'." Scout said as he inspected the designs of the clothes given.

"Yeah most of them are uniforms for this place but they're very comfortable." Engineer claimed, since he was wearing said uniform still.

"As long as I got something to wear for tonight after I wash myself. But what bout' you?" Scout asked.

"Already took a shower this morning, I'll take a shower tomorrow sunrise." Engineer said as he began taking of his clothes, while Scout began selecting what to wear. Once Scout had chosen what to wear, he caught sight of Engineer only in his shorts and his gunslinger.

With the gunslinger in sight, along with Engineer's decently built body, he looked like a total badass. Scout smirked when a certain girl Engineer has been hanging around with lately popped into his mind.

"Well well, I wonder how that symmetry lady would react to seeing you right now." Scout wondered aloud.

"It's Symmetra, Scout. And she has seen me like this already." Engie informed. Scout screamed.

"Damn Engie! You go man!" Scout cheered while laughing his ass off, he did not expect Engie of all people to do something like that.

"It wasn't like that you dumbass!" Engie shouted after catching onto what Scout meant.

"It was by accident, and it was all because of Tracer's silly tactic to get me out of bed fast. I ran out of this room with only my boxers and shoes on, thinking we were getting attacked, only to be laughed at by Tracer. Symmetra just happened to be there." Engie explained.

"Oh yeah? And how did she take it?" Scout asked, eager to know the lady's reaction.

To this question Engineer remained silent for a moment, he recalled her acting weird with her face growing a little red. For some reasons she wasn't looking at him directly and also took some steps away from him. He honestly had no idea what was her problem.

"She acted weird and got all nervous, it's like as if her confident self was taken away from her for a quick moment." Engineer said.

"Ha, bet it was because you were right up in her face." Scout said.

"Doubt it, I mean come on now, it's not like she hasn't seen a man's chest before."

"True that I guess, anyway I'm hitting the shower now." Scout said before entering the bathroom and closed the door. Engineer stood there thinking about Symmetra before dismissing the thought and continued to put on his sleeping clothes.

By the time Scout finished his shower, Engineer was already in bed. Scout wore shorts similar to the ones Engineer wore at the moment, but Scout decided to have no shirt for the night. And with that, Scout took another leap onto the bed, another creak noise was resulted before Scout settled down.

"Hey Engie?"

"Hmm?" Engie hummed tiredly, his eyes were still closed.

"You think we might be able to explore the future a little? Like look around the city and see what's up?"

"Hmm…maybe…Symmetra did say she might take me out somewhere so we could have a drink or something. Maybe you could come along." Engineer yawned.

"Awesome." Scout replied before yawning as well. "G'night Hardhat, and don't be freakin' snoring in ya sleep."

"Same to you." Engineer mumbled before allowing sleepiness to consume him, the same for Scout.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ here. Thank you for reading this chapter, leave a review if you enjoyed. During my time editing this chapter I forgot to include my intro and outro, so they're gone now. But oh well.**

 **Again thank you guys for reading this chapter, you're all awesome! And i'll see you readers in the next chapter, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, GameQ here, with a new chapter you've been waiting for, chapter 9. By the way, Happy late Thanksgiving and late Merry Christmas and late Happy New years, I hope you all had a wonderful time. I know I did! Anyway let's see the reviews from last chapter.**

 **Big Chungus: Honestly this fanfic is dyin. People can't wait 2 months for a single chapter.**

 **True. I ain't going to deny it, the amount of waiting I put you readers through is unacceptable. Still, I will update till this fanfic is finished and then it will be dead.**

 **Jian Ng, thank you for the information, much appreciated. I'm going to see if I can make some changes in the previous chapters so I can fix that problem.**

 **DATONEGUY: That's right, I have returned...**

 **AN OG HAS JOINED THE SERVER...and thanks for the review!**

 **ArchbowMistress: Greetings old friend!**

 **ANOTHER OG HAS JOINED THE SERVER!**

 **It makes me so happy to see some of my old readers again, brings a smile to my face and i'm glad some of my old readers approve of the new change.**

 **Anyway let's get on with the chapter, I now give you chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 9

Engineer woke up from the sun light peaking in from the little window of the room, his eyes wincing at the brightness. He tried to shield his eyes and return back to the blissfulness of sleep, but the damage was already done and he was awake.

After waiting a couple moments for his eyes to wake up, Engineer checked the time. It was 9:34 in the morning, way too early to wake up for Engineer's liking but it couldn't be helped now. The next thing he checked was Scout to see if he was up too, but to only find his friend face to the pillow still deep in sleep. An muffled snore can be heard from the pillow just to prove he was asleep.

Engineer felt jealous that Scout was able to continue sleeping, but dismissed the thought and sat himself up. After he stood up from his bed he stretched out his limbs to get rid of any stiffness. As he stood he contemplated if he should wake up Scout, but decided to give Scout a little more time to sleep. He then gathered up his new batch of clothes to wear for the day and headed towards the bathroom.

After a much needed warm shower, Engineer exited the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready for the day. His attention however, focused on Scout seeing he was still dead asleep, Scout's face no longer in the pillow and snoring loudly. Engineer was about to wake Scout up but stopped when Scout suddenly starting hugging himself, his lips pressing together kissing the air.

At first Engineer was speechless but then began laughing silently as Scout continued to make out with the air. "Oh what I'd do for a camera right now." Engineer said to himself, before continuing to wake Scout up.

"Wake up lover boy!" Engineer shouted while throwing his shoe at Scout. The shoe landed roughly on his stomach startling the runner out of his dream.

"AHH!" Scout's eyes shot wide open and looked around with panic, then realized he's been played by Engineer. "Augh screw you Overalls!" Angered by Engineer, Scout threw the shoe back at Engineer only for him to catch it with ease.

"Thanks for giving my shoe back, I'm not sure what got into it, it usually behaves so well." Engineer says innocently, only getting Scout more ticked off. Scout retreated back into his blanket to fall back asleep but was stopped by Engineer.

"Scout, get up already it's 10 A.M." Engineer said.

"10 more minutes…" Scout whined, wishing to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Sorry Scout I already gave you 10 minutes, now get up before I think of another way of waking you up." Engineer said, having already a plan set up in his mind which involved a teleporter underneath Scout's bed and an exit teleporter in the lunchroom.

Sighing, Scout reluctantly got out of bed. "Fine I'm up…" Scout said weakly and headed towards the bathroom slowly. Noticing this, Engineer thought of something that might get Scout moving.

"Chin up Scout, today we might be able to see the city." Engineer piped. Scout instantly lightened up and moved at a faster pace, causing Engineer to shake his head with a smile. After Engineer put his shoes and goggles on, Scout was already in the bathroom getting ready.

Engineer was just about to head out the room, but remembered that he must not leave Scout unattended, and settled on top of the bed with his guitar in hand to let the time go by faster. It has only been 4 minutes until Scout was done getting ready, exiting the bathroom with his regular uniform on.

"You're not gonna change to different clothes Scout? Wearing the same clothes twice is kinda filthy and would make the others think low of you." Engineer said.

"Pfft I can hardly care what the others would think about me, cause if all they got in storage is those dumb lookin clothes, then I'd rather wear my own clothes." Scout said stubbornly. Before Engineer could scold his best friend a knock was heard from the door.

"Engineer? Are you in there?" Asked the voice from none other than Pharah. This surprised Engineer since usually it was either Tracer or Symmetra to be checking up on them.

"Yeah I'm here. So is Scout." Engineer answered.

"Okay, may I come inside for a moment?" Pharah asked. Engineer did a quick scan of the room for any mess but found little to none.

"Sure come on in." After hearing a confirmation from Engineer, Pharah stepped inside wearing her training outfit.

"I hoped you two slept well, because today we're doing some training so you'll need all the energy you can get." Pharah suddenly said, surprising the engineer more, but exciting the runner.

"Woah training? What are we gonna do?" Scout asked.

"I'll be explaining as we go along." Pharah looked at Scout's clothes and nodded her approval. "You're almost properly clothed for the activity, just need a pair of shorts but you," She looked at Engineer's clothes and shook her head. "need a more suitable outfit. Don't worry though, I believe we have that covered so I'll lead you two there."

As she turned to leave the room Scout smirked at Engineer and whispered "move up engie, you're falling behind." Which resulted with Engineer flipping him off with both hands.

After following Pharah for some time, they arrived at the training area. As soon as they entered, Engineer and Scout stood in awe. The room was huge to begin with, and each side of the room seems to be dedicated to one type of exercise.

The north side of the room was dedicated for weight lifting and cardio workout which was currently being occupied by Reinhardt and Winston. The west side was for target practicing, east side for obstacle course run, south side for sparring. At the center of the training area was a decent size room with walls made of see through glass.

The room looked like it could fit 30 people in it and give each individual enough space to move around. Engineer looked at it curiously, wondering what was its purpose. He was knocked out of his thoughts when a fresh pair of clothes was placed against his chest, by Pharah.

"You two can go get ready, there is a locker room over there where for you to change in, I'll wait here till your done." Pharah informed, getting a nod from Engineer, and an 'alright' from Scout. As the two mercenaries walked towards the locker room, they passed most the agents as they did their exercise.

Engineer caught a glimpse of Symmetra in her training outfit, to say the least his eyes was enjoying what it was seeing. She was currently in target practice, while chatting with Mei who stood beside her. Scout elbowed Engie's side while wiggling his eyebrows after noticing Engineer checking her out.

"Damn it Scout I swear…" Engineer mumbled, Scout snickered as they entered the locker room to change.

"Come on Engie, ya gotta admit it." Scout continued to tease.

"Alright she purdy but what about it? She ain't mine." Engineer said as he took off his clothes.

"You wish she was though." Scout said as he put on his shorts.

"Oh yeah? Can I say the same thing about you and Tracer?" Engineer remarked, making Scout stop his teasing.

"I-I don't know what you're talkin' bout." Scout stammered, a little red showing on his face.

"Uh huh sure." Engineer says once he put his clothes on. "Now come on, let's get going." Engineer walked out of the locker room with Scout following him. As soon as they exited the locker room they were confronted by Tracer, who was also in her training outfit.

"Hi Engie! Hey Scout! You ready for today's workout?" Tracer asked, as she stood in front of Scout. The question seemed to be more for Scout than for Engineer. Scout had a hard time answering that question though, because he was mesmerized by Tracer and what she was wearing.

She wore tight dark blue sport shorts, along with a little tank top allowing Scout to view her abdomen. Scout stayed silent as he stared at Tracer, much to her confusion of why he wasn't answering. Engineer internally sighed before answering for him.

"We sure are Tracer, we're just heading back to Pharah since she is waiting for us." Engineer answered.

"Oh really? Can I come along?" Tracer asked.

"Yeah sure, not sure who what we're gonna be doing though."

"I'm sure Pharah will explain, and perhaps go easy on you guys since you two are new to this place." Tracer replied.

"Nah we wouldn't want that, give us just a second here Tracer." Engineer asked kindly before smacking Scout out of his mind and putting him in a headlock. Then he whispered to his ear, "scout knock it off damn it, we're about to train." Before letting Scout go.

Scout rubbed his cheek in pain but gave Engie a glare, Engineer returning the favor. While they walked back to Pharah who was still waiting for them, Mei noticed Engineer and tapped Symmetra's shoulder. After gaining Symmetra's attention she motioned towards Engineer, when Symmetra's eye found Engineer she was surprised.

"Oh he's here? Surprised I didn't see him come in, why is he here along with his friend Scout?" Symmetra wondered aloud.

"What you didn't hear? Pharah was going to test them out to see how good they are in combat." Mei informed.

"Haven't we already seen Engineer in action?" Symmetra asked, reminding about the night the Talon soldiers attacked, but Engineer helped.

"Not all of us had the chance to see it, besides I don't think you'll mind. And I know you wouldn't mind either~" Mei teased, causing Symmetra to blush. Symmetra didn't argue back because unfortunately Mei was right about that. A flash back of Engineer saving her from the Talon soldiers and carrying her to safety came to her, not helping the blush appearing on her face.

Back to Engineer, Scout and Tracer, they had just got back to Pharah. "There you two are, you were taking your time huh?" Pharah questioned.

"My apologies ma'am, didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long." Engineer apologized.

"It's alright, just remember to hurry up next time. Hello Tracer." Pharah greeted her fellow agent.

"Hi luv'! What are you going to be doing with these two today?" Tracer asked.

"I was getting there Tracer. For today's training, we're going to have you two go through sparring." Pharah told.

"Excuse me Pharah but what is that big room for there?" Engineer pointed out.

"Oh that over there is a battle simulator, sends you into a virtual fight so you can train." Pharah answered

" _Battle simulator huh? Imitates being in an actual fight? This alone explains how much technology has advanced over the years._ " Engineer thought.

"Sparring? You mean like a one on one fight?" Engineer heard Scout ask, Pharah nodded.

"Hand to hand fight to be exact, no weapons will be used. Except for some accessories you may have." Pharah included.

"Alright." Scout nodded, he could try following that, although that would mean he couldn't use his bat for the spar. But he does have one accessory he could use, Scout smirked as he took out his favorite soda can for a moment before hiding it away.

"Alright Engineer, you'll be the first to spar." Pharah announced.

"Oh…Alrighty then, who am I fighting?" Engineer asked.

"Me." A rough voice answered, Engineer turned his head towards his sudden opponent who was Soldier 76. To say Engineer was shocked is an understatement.

"Agent Morrison? I was about to volunteer to fight him myself but I suppose you can do it, you'll probably be easier on him than me." Pharah said, earning a little grunt from Soldier 76.

"Oh trust me, I won't." 76 said.

"It was nice knowing you Engie…I only wished we could've spent more time together." Scout bid his farewell to Engineer while patting him on the back, Tracer began laughing.

"And my only regret is not giving you a dispencer when you asked for it…" Bid his farewell as well, before following Soldier 76 to a clear spaced area with a huge mat as the floor. Scout faked a pained sob as his only best friend walks to his demise.

Once 76 and Engineer stood across each other, Mercy walked towards them. Unlike the other agents who were in the training area, she wore a medical lab coat with her staff in hand, and a First Aid Kit in her other.

"Hello Engineer, Morrison." Mercy greeted the two, 76 nodded towards her and Engineer returned the greeting. "Alright so since Morrison already knows the drill here he can go ahead and wait at his end of the sparing mat. I'll go over some things with you Engineer before you continue." Soldier 76 turned and walked away while Engineer stayed with Mercy.

"So what's the deal here Mercy?" Engie asked.

"I'll be you two's medic for this sparing match, like I have always been for every other fight. If you end up with a broken nose, bruised eye, severe bruises all over your body or broken bones _or_ bleeding injuries then it is I you come to." Mercy informed with a sweet smile.

"Oh, so it is expected to be harmed in this type of training?" Engineer wondered aloud.

"Yes, but it is always an option to forfeit to avoid bodily damage. If you don't the only other way these matches end is if you or your challenger are knocked cold, or simply unable to move any longer. Do you understand?"

Engineer risked a glance towards 76 and saw him standing there cracking his knuckles, he can already tell this was not going to be easy.

"Understood Mercy, thank you." Engineer said.

"You know Engineer, there is no shame in backing away from this." Mercy said. Engineer thought of this for a short moment before dismissing it, if he does back away from this fight he will never hear the end of it from Scout. Plus he might lose some respect from the agents.

"Nah it's fine, besides I wanna see how well I square up with 76." Engineer admitted, a little smirk beginning to form on his lips. Mercy nodded, before wishing Engineer good luck and walking to the side. Engineer went to his side of the sparing mat and readied himself.

"Ugh this is probably gonna suck for my pal." Scout mumbled, but loud enough for Tracer to hear.

"Wow luv' you don't have much faith in you friend do ya?" Tracer said.

"Huh? Oh no I believe he might be able to do somethin', but the prob is he doesn't know who he's fighting. He got no leads or anythin' on em." Scout explained.

"Yeah, well neither does 76, though I will say he is quite a vicious fighter." Tracer included, having witnessed his fights before.

Engineer and Morrison stood apart from each other waiting for Pharah to start the spar, Engineer had already taken off his hardhat but his goggles remained.

"You may want to take off your goggles." 76 warned, Engie shook his head.

"I think I'm okay the way I am 76."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, and don't assume I will go easy on you. I'm gonna be fighting you seriously." Soldier 76 stated as he got into his fighting stance.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Engineer answered before switching to his fighting stance.

"Ready?" Pharah shouted, catching the other agents attention before they began to watch Engineer and Morrison, both fighters signaled they were ready.

"Begin!" With that, both fighters ran at each other, the agents watching closely.

Dell and Morrison both met at the center and immediately began trading blows. 76 swung a heavy right towards his opponent's head, Engie ducked and made a quick jab to 76's right rib, then backing away with a little jump dodge another punch from 76. Engineer charged in with his gunslinger set to a fist, and attempted to strike for Morrison's solar plexus.

Soldier 76 blocked the hit with a growl, hissing in little pain from the Gunslinger's hard strike. Morrison then struck Engie in the face, stunning the Mann Co. worker before kneeing him in the gut and jamming another fist to the face sounding out a crackling noise. Engie fell to the floor but recovered quickly off the ground before 76 could slam his foot into Engineer's chest.

Symmetra nearly sighed with relief when she saw Engineer dodge the last attack, while Scout and Tracer were cheering the fighters on. Mainly Scout was cheering for Engineer but since Tracer didn't know who to cheer for she decided to cheer for the both of them.

Back into the fight Engie was receiving a heavy beating from Morrison. The hero agent seems to have gotten more serious since he's moved on to kicks and punches while increasing his attack rate, pushing Dell into defense mode. He did his best to block most of the attacks but still took some hits.

" _Come on Engie! Don't act like a punching bag!_ " Scout thought, frustrated with Engineer doing nothing but blocking. And boy was he pleased when his best friend finally decided to make a move.

Dell faked a left hook to see if he can trick 76, and succeeded when he saw Morrison began bring up his left arm to block the attack. Engineer reared back his left hand and brought forth his right hook as hard as he could, aiming for 76's solar plexus again this time successful. Once Engineer struck, the hero hunched over in pain while struggling to breath.

Dell took advantage of this as he got behind 76 quickly and wrapped his arms around his opponent's waist. Then mustering up all the strength he's gained from picking up level 3 sentries to flipping Heavy over, Engineer heaved Morrison up and over him before slamming 76's back against the floor. Dell slowly got up from the floor and stared at 76 who made no attempt to get up, but was breathing heavily.

"Winner, Engineer." Pharah announced. Engineer sighed with relief, glad that the fight was over. He heard Morrison struggle to get up and walked towards the downed soldier, then giving out his hand to offer help. Morrison looked at him for a moment before grabbing his hand, allowing Engineer to pull him up.

"Nice fight. Plus that big slam I gave you? Payback for that cheap shot you gave me during my interrogation." Engineer said smirking. Morrison couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Yeah I guess I had that coming, though your fighting style is a bit sloppy, you know exactly where to hit at which almost makes up for it. Plus you hit pretty damn hard." 76 complimented.

"So do you." Engie piped as he grabbed his broken nose and pushed it back to its original position, resulting a snapping noise. Mercy lightly jogged towards the two fighters and began checking up on them. While she did that, Scout and Tracer walked over to them.

"Damn Hardhat, didn't know ya had it in ya!" Scout praised.

"Cheers Engie! You did really well in that fight!" Tracer added in.

"Thanks I suppose." Engie said. Meanwhile Pharah pulled Soldier 76 away as Mercy healed him.

"You said you wouldn't hold back yet you did, why?" Pharah said, Mercy looked at Morrison also wondering the same thing. 76 merely shrugged before speaking.

"I only held back a little, was mostly fighting seriously. I allowed him to take some shots to see how he would follow it up, turns out he knows what he was doing as you saw earlier. He just Suplexed me." Morrison groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Mercy finished checking on Morrison and turned to check on Engineer next, and found Symmetra talking with Engineer.

"Greetings Engineer, you fought well." Symmetra greeted.

"Hello Symmetra, didn't know you were in here but I'm glad you were here to watch the fight." Engie greeted back with a smile, but suddenly gasped when he felt a beam of healing coming upon him. He looked to see Mercy holding her staff towards him.

"Don't mind me Engineer I'm just doing what I said I'll do after the fight." Mercy said.

"Much obliged Doc." Engineer thanked, receiving a smile from Mercy.

"Alright so who's next? Me? Cause I'm ready for a fight, let's go!" Scout said, jumping lightly up and down to pump himself up.

"Eager aren't you?" Pharah asked.

"Hell yea I am! So who am I doing this sparring thing with?" Scout answered.

"I don't believe I even have to answer that question, Scout." Pharah nodded her head towards Tracer, who was already getting ready by stretching.

"Ha! You came along for this reason only Tracer!" Scout laughed.

"Been looking forward to it! But I have to say I also wanted to see how Engineer did as well." Tracer finished her stretching and walked onto the sparring mat. Scout about join her but was stopped by Engineer who grabbed him on the shoulder.

"You do remember she is expecting you to teach her some stuff correct?" Engineer reminded.

"Yeah don't fuss about it Engie I got this, I still remember the advice you gave me earlier." Scout assured. Satisfied, Engineer let Scout go on his way to the sparring mat after wishing Scout good luck. Once both of the two runners were on the sparring mat, Mercy went to do her usually announcement before the fight begun.

After she finished she checked on the both of them to see if they understood. "Do you understand Tracer?" Mercy asked.

"Yep, got it luv'!" Tracer confirmed.

"Scout?"

"Gotcha doc!" Scout confirmed.

"Alright then, Pharah they are ready for your signal." Mercy said, Pharah nodded and waited for her to leave the sparring mat. As soon as Mercy got off the sparring mat and stood at her position, Pharah initiated the match to start.

"Begin!"

Tracer was fast to make the first strike, but Scout was faster. As Tracer blinked towards him, he dashed to the right to avoid a direct kick to the head. He punch at her as she turned to punch at him, at the same time Scout and Tracer blocked each other's attack. Scout and Tracer stood in front of each other giving off a playful glare with each of their fist being grasped by the other.

Both of them were fighting to out-strength the other as they pushed against their opponent, but neither seems to be succeeding. Seeing how this was going nowhere, Tracer decided to make another move. She brought her knee to Scout's face, causing him to stagger backwards.

Spinning a full 360 degrees, she delivers a round house punch Scout, sending him falling to the floor. But Scout caught himself before bouncing back to Tracer, much to her surprise. Sensing her being caught off guard, Scout struck her in the cheek. She blinked back away from Scout before blinking back towards him.

Scout swiftly dodged her attack then gave her to hard punches to the gut. Tracer blinked away again before Scout could do anymore damage. She blinked back to her side of the sparring mat for a moment, criticizing herself for forgetting her fight with Scout earlier back on the rooftops. Blinking directly towards Scout would not do anything for her. She tensed when Scout sprinted towards her, his fist flying towards her. She blinked away till she was behind him and swung her fist to the back of his head.

Scout spun around to face her and blocked her attack then swung his left leg at her, Tracer swung her left leg at him. Both attacks collided with each other, hence neither attack was successful. At least that's what Tracer thought. She recoiled in pain as she blinked away, but once she separated she couldn't move without limping. She felt like she just kicked a heavy metal pole.

Scout smirked at Tracer, knowing that he put her at a disadvantage. "Lesson one Dolly, never skip leg day!" Scout shouted as he advanced forward, while popping out a soda can from his pocket.

Engineer saw this and yelled to stop him, "Scout! That's a bit too much, you already got her!"

"Relax Hardhat, I'll go easy on her with this, besides I thought I'd finally teach her a thing or two of how I got things done!" Scout explained before continuing. He brought the Bonk! soda can to his lips and only took a little sip before stashing it away.

"Engineer, if I may ask, what was Scout drinking? And why is it too much for Tracer?" Symmetra questioned.

"You'll see in a second." Engineer said before he and Symmetra turned back to the fight. After Scout put his Bonk! Soda can away he shot forward to Tracer at amazing speed, Tracer gasped at the sudden new speed from Scout and immediately started blinking away, only to find out a terrifying discovery.

Every where she blinked, Scout would already be there about to strike at her. It's as if he was following her, he was giving her no room to breathe. And to make things worse for her, her accelerator suddenly went down meaning she's been blinking too much and needed to wait for the cool down.

And then came in all the rapid punches from Scout. While Tracer did her best to block them all, she was only able to block 2 hits. After Scout's final hit, Tracer gave in and fell to the floor panting. Scout stood over her victoriously, as Pharah announced the winner.

"Winner…Scout." Pharah said with disbelief, clearly shocked from what she saw. The same could be said for the other agents who watched the fight. The fight between Tracer and Scout was already amazing to begin with but at the very end of the fight where Scout suddenly got faster is what astounded them.

"Whoo! Hell yeah!" Scout cheered as he ran and jumped, but stopped and winced in pain a little as he rubbed his chest. While the Bonk! did have its ups it also has it's downs, drinking even a little amount results a sort of chest pain and interfered with his breathing, causing him to move more slower than he regularly does.

A pained grunt from Tracer caught his attention ,he looked down to her to see she was struggling to get back up. He jogged over to her side before Mercy could get to her.

"Hey, need some help Tracer?" Tracer looked up to see Scout extending his hand to her, she stared for a short moment before smiling and grasping his hand in hers.

"Thank you luv'." Tracer said as Scout pulled her up.

"Ey' no prob Tracer, you were doing good, until the end of the fight but we'll talk about that later. I'll leave ya to the doc for now." Scout said while giving her a thumbs up with a wink, causing Tracer to pause for a bit.

Tracer was not sure if it was because Scout hit her too hard or if she was hallucinating but for that moment, Scout looked very…striking. Her heart started fluttering and a faint hint of red started to form on her cheeks, and unlike Symmetra, Tracer knew why they were happening.

Then it came to Tracer's mind that Scout was leaving her, wishing for him to stay with her a little longer she tried to stop him. "Scout wait-!"

"See ya!" Scout parted away from her, clearly not hearing her over the sound of the other agents who began speaking about the fight. Including Mercy who began checking on her.

"Tracer hold it will you? You're in too much of a bad shape to even walk right now." Mercy chided, Tracer sighed before allowing Mercy to heal her.

Meanwhile Scout was getting a lecture from Engineer.

"So? Ah? Ah? How was it? Did I do good?" Scout asked.

"You did alright Scout, you're getting a bit slow though. If it was your uh…" Engie checked to see if anyone was listening. "your nemesis that you were facing, I'm sure he would have won in a heartbeat." Scout clicked his tongue with annoyance before getting a hard knock on his head, courtesy from Engineer.

"And you call that going easy on her? It was overkill at that point, her leg was already hurt and you were already able to keep up with her blinking around. You should have pinned her down instead of punching her like as if she's your punching bag." Engineer scolded while Scout rubbed his head while grumbling something about 'lousy stupid mechanic', luckily for him Engie didn't hear that.

"I must say to you two, your spars were quite impressive." Winston spoke as he and Pharah approached the two.

"Almost makes me want to offer you a second time to stay." Pharah said.

"A second time?" Scout asked, confused.

"Oh right you weren't there Scout. Early I was offered to stay with these folks after I helped them deal with them bad mother hovers that were attacking the base." Engineer explained.

"The offer still stands of course." Winston stated.

"We could really use heroes like you here in this time." Pharah said, after seeing the performance from Engineer and Scout, she couldn't really ignore the opportunity.

"And so does the people in our time, we appreciate the offer really but we can afford to stay." Engie declined the offer once again. Symmetra heard this and again felt a feeling a disappointment in her heart. "Right Scout?" Engie asked.

"Yeah…yeah we can't stay sorry." Scout said while scratching his head, not sure what to think of the invitation that was offered to him. Tracer heard this and felt pain in her chest as she slowed to a stop.

"Hmph, really is too bad, we could really use more men here since there is mostly women in here." Reinhardt said.

"Is that a problem Reinhardt?" Pharah asked, giving off a glare.

"No of course not I was just saying!" Reinhardt explained while chuckling nervously.

"Don't ya have any other heroes hanging around?" Scout asked.

"We do have some more agents that are still out there, but they still haven't responded to us, at least not yet." Soldier 76 answered.

"Oh." Scout finished, before Pharah confronted the two before they could go anywhere.

"Well? Ready for more? The sparring was not the only training I had for you two day, and we won't be leaving till it is 1 P.M." Pharah said, causing Engineer and Scout to sweat drop, both gulping and mentally preparing themselves for what lies ahead of them for the next couple of hours.

* **Four hours later***

Engineer was leaning on Scout for support to stand up as his legs were starting to give, Scout was doing only a little better than his best friend since he is usually energetic. But even then Scout's body was sore and bruised, struggling to keep Engineer's weight up. That was until Engineer whispered into his ear his final words.

"I ain't going to make it…goodbye…Scout." The Texan mercenary fell off of Scout's sore shoulders and onto the floor, down for the count. Scout's eyes that were once filled with sweat are now filled with tears, everything seemed to have slowed down for a moment as Scout's cry filled the room.

"Engie….!" Scout's cry for Engineer echoed throughout the entire area. The agents in the surroundings gasped before stepping into the room and running towards the two tired mercs. Scout spotted Mercy in the group and called for her.

"Mercy! Mann down! Hardhat needs healing!"

"I'm on it!" Mercy slid to Engineer's side and began checking his heart beat. Symmetra came in third behind Tracer who entered second, Symmetra's eyes filled with sadness while Tracer's filled with shock. Mercy pressed her head against Engie's chest to check for a heartbeat, almost making Symmetra jealous, but gasped when she couldn't find one.

"Mercy! What gives!? Heal the bastard already!" Scout demanded.

"I can't! H-he doesn't have a pulse! He's d-dead!" Mercy stuttered in disbelief, causing panic among the other heroes.

"What!" Mei screamed.

"Impossible!" Soldier 76 shouted.

"It just can't be!" Reinhardt said, his voice nearly trembling.

"He can't die! Not now! He still needs to return to his time!" Winston cried.

"Engie no!" Tracer yelled, Symmetra sobbed as she hugged Engineer's head with what strength she had left.

"No wait! Maybe there's still enough time, I could revive him before it's too late!" Mercy grabbed her staff and activated her resurrect ability. "Heroes never die!" she shouted as Engineer's body was engulfed in a bright golden glow. Soon the glow faded away, but Engie's body stayed still.

Symmetra checked his pulse this time, but moved her head from his chest slowly before looking at Mercy, shaking her head. "Nothing…" She stated.

For the second time the room went quiet as the tragic news spread quietly to the other agents including Scout, who took off his hat and covered his eyes. "No…not again." Scout whispered.

Soldier 76 cursed under his breath while tightening his fist, Reinhardt bowed his head down in shame for not being able to save him. The ladies all started to cry for Engineer's death, well…all for Pharah who shook her head with a sigh.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm working with actors than heroes. You all are way to dramatic when it comes to training…And stop acting dead Engineer I can still see your chest still moving!" Pharah barked, rather annoyed of the sad scene before her.

A snort came from Engineer's nostrils before he started laughing his ass off, including Scout and the heroes. Their laughter was so contagious it even managed to make Pharah chuckle for a moment until she shook it off.

"Alright you had your laugh, now exit the battle simulator we're done for today." As she turned to leave she heard cries of "HELL YEAH!" and "WE'RE SAVED!"

To be clear of the situation, Pharah has been showing Engineer and Scout including the other heroes no mercy for the entire training session. The heroes and mercenaries were rather desperate to leave at this point and were willing to go as far as to fake someone's death to cancel the training session for the day.

"Finally the horror is over! I thought it was never gonna end!" Scout celebrated.

"I have to say Engineer that was some incredible acting, you even got your heartbeat to slow down until it was hard to detect." Mercy complimented.

"Thanks Mercy, and yeah I learned some things from Medic back in my time." Engineer said as he and the others exited the battle simulator.

"You too Scout! You were all like 'nooooo!' so dramatic!" Tracer included.

"Ha! I'm one step closer to getting a Saxxy!" Scout said, Tracer blinked in confusion.

"A what?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know about that since it's in my time, but whatever! I'm just glad this nightmare is finally over, I'm gonna go change now!" Scout said before running to the changing room, Tracer following with that same idea in mind.

Engineer was just about to go as well but was held up by Symmetra.

"Engineer?" Symmetra called out.

"Yeah Symmetra?" Engineer looked towards Symmetra.

"I was wondering…" Symmetra began.

"About what?" Engineer beckoned her to continue.

"Do you…still want to go out?" Engineer raised both eyebrows in response. "To see the city I mean! You said you wanted to go explore the future right?" Symmetra asked.

"I didn't say that, I said I would like to go get a drink but yeah I still do. Why? Can we go out today?" Engineer inquired.

"Yes, but later on in the day, because we got work to do." She said as the two began to walk side by side.

"We?" Engineer wondered aloud.

"Yes, your TTPB, remember?" Symmetra reminded, Engineer face palmed when he remembered.

"Of course! That's what was bugging me, I knew I was forgetting something!" Engie exclaimed. "Listen Symmetra, thanks for reminding me, I'll meet you with Winston so we can get started again." And with that, Engineer went off to get ready.

After 30 minutes or so, Scout was already done washing and changing. He was about to go wander off in the base but remembered how he was not allowed to be alone yet, and settled to wait near the changing for Engineer. He would have died of boredom if not for Tracer who came back to him.

"Oh hey Tracer! What's up?" Scout greeted.

"Hi Scout! What are you up to?" Tracer asked.

"Just waiting for Goggles to come out so I can walk around." After hearing this from Scout, Tracer saw an opportunity to spend some more time with Scout.

"You can come along with me, so you don't have to wait up on Engie." Tracer offered, hoping Scout would accept.

"Really? Thanks pally!" Scout nearly bounced off the wall he was leaning on and was now walking next to Tracer. The two exited the room and were now walking in the hallway. Neither were talking for the moment, so Tracer decided to start up a conversation.

"So about our fight…" Tracer started.

"Oh yeah, that was awesome! I felt like I was in one of 'em action movies or somethin'."

"Ha! I can relate to that, and your reflexes are almost top notch Scout, I was really surprised." Tracer complimented, Scout smirked and was about to say one of his prideful comments but was stopped by Tracer, who saw what was coming.

"But!" She interrupted. "I still gave you a good run for your money!" Scout snorted and went 'pfft whatever' to which made Tracer giggle. Scout can't deny it, because everyone else saw that, even Engineer.

"You did alright Tracer." Scout said suddenly, catching Tracer's attention. "Gonna admit I barely was able to keep up with your fast blinking thing, but I was able to dominate you when your blinker stopped workin'. We gotta talk about that later."

"You mean about my accelerator? For what?" Tracer asked.

"Ehhh…to keep it short and simple, your relying on it a bit too much. Sure when you use it, you can take on like 10 villains or somethin' but when you don't…you're screwed." Scout explained.

"Oh…Yeah." Tracer's eyes fell to the floor after hearing Scout's explanation. Of course Tracer already knew this from experience, sometimes during a fight she would have to take cover or hideaway until her accelerator was ready again. Seeing Tracer's saddened expression, Scout was quick to change that.

"Which is why I will be willing to help ya grow more quicker!" Scout said fast, making Tracer stop in the middle of the hallway.

"You are?" Tracer looked to Scout with a look on her eyes that made Scout a little uncomfortable.

"Umm…yeah." Scout confirmed. "It's gonna be tough though, so really oughtta-" Scout was interrupted when Tracer engulfed him into a rather tight hug, in fact it was too tight.

" _My soul is being squeezed out! What da hell!?_ " Scout screamed in his mind, seeing how easily he could have been defeated in the spar if she had just latched onto him like this.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Tracer exclaimed.

"lungs failing…ribs collapsing…can't breathe!" Scout managed to mutter. Tracer gasps and released Scout from her, but blushed when she realized what she just did. Scout took in a deep breath to make up for the oxygen that has been lost.

"So, when do we begin?" Tracer asked, Scout shrugged.

"Well not _now_ , maybe later. I don't know I guess we'll have to see. But right now I'm starving! Is lunch ready yet?"

"I believe so, let's go check it out, I'll race ya!" Tracer challenged.

"Ha! Bring it!" Scout accepted, both runners counted to 3 and then went off like a bullet.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ again. Thank you for reading this chapter, leave a review if you enjoyed. Sorry if the fighting is out of style for the heroes and mercenaries, but to my defense I've never scene any of them in a fist fight before. To be honest I could've made a little more progress in this chapter to make it a bit more longer, plus it would show some more interesting things. But I believe you guys waited long enough so yeah.**

 **I am not going to even bother apologizing for the long wait because y'all already know i'm sorry. When the next update will be? At this rate, i'd say in 2020. If I happen to update earlier than before then I can cross that off the bucket list.**

 **Again thank you guys for reading this chapter, you guys are awesome! And i will see you awesome readers in the next chapter, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, GameQ here. With the new chapter you've all been waiting for, chapter 10. Despite my efforts to publish faster i still had you readers waiting for a month or so. My apologies. Anyway let's see the reviews.**

 **Derrin Errow: Someone needs to get the Winglet, Chiliofdestiny, (Scout's VA) and a whole lot of the OW comic dub VA's, and make an SFM of this fanfic.**

 **Hmm, I don't think this fanfic deserves an animation, but at least an SFM poster.**

 **sacke110: Nice chapter, Engie pretending to die was hilarious.**

 **Thank you for your review!**

 **Terri/Lily: I love this book man/girl.**

 **Thank you, and yeah I'm a guy.**

 **That guy again: Dude, if you finish this, you better finish the second one.**

 **We will see about that won't we?**

 **Alright enough of the reviews, let's get to the chapter. I now give you chapter 10, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Editing by Rockgod96**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 10

 ***6 P.M.***

After the training session finished, everyone continued on with their day, Scout and Tracer talked for awhile but parted ways when Tracer was asked to do something for Mercy. At first there was a little problem since Scout was not allowed to be left alone yet, and Engineer was too busy with Symmetra and Winston working on a new version for the TTPB.

But the problem was solved when Soldier 76, otherwise known as Morrison, agreed to take Tracer's place until she gets back.

"Thanks luv'! I'll be back soon Scout!" Tracer winked before blinking away, leaving the Scout and the 76 alone. Scout stood silently awkward at first, not sure how to begin a conversation with this hero in particular, but proceeded anyway.

"So umm, how's it goin'?" Scout began, Morrison looked at Scout.

"Fine I guess." 76 answered. "What about you?"

"Cool, I'm cool."

"About your spar, your fighting skills are impressive." Morrison suddenly brought up. Scout was surprised to receive a compliment from him and could only utter a thanks.

"Oh…man. Well, thanks dude."

"But they aren't perfect, yet your speed makes up for that. Still, I say you could still use some more training." Morrison advised.

"Yeah, sure. I can do as much as you can throw at me."

"If I can ask, how did you train your skills and reflexes?" An image of Scout's nemesis, Blu Scout, appeared in his mind.

"I know this really bad dude from my time. We fought each other and I beat his frickin' brains out every day! Well, every day until now."

"Huh, he must be fast then correct?" 76 asked.

"Pretty freakin' fast, I've been able to keep up with him for awhile but he still keeps beatin' me. You know, right before I was sent here, I was finally able to give him a good fight."

"That either means you're finally catching up to him or your rival is slacking."

"Pfft who cares if he's slackin', all I know is that I'm going to beat the crap out of him once I get back!"

"Uh huh, sure." Soldier 76 said while leaning his back against the wall. "One more thing if you'll indulge me, what did you drink back there during your spar with Tracer?"

"Oh you talkin' bout' this?" Scout took out his can of Bonk! "This thing's called Bonk! It's a miracle worker!"

"So it makes you fast, is that it? Is it safe to drink?"

"Hell yeah it makes me fast! But it ain't safe for anyone but me to drink. I think."

"Only for you to drink? What makes you different from anyone else then?" Morrison inquired.

"Ehh I don't know, my doc tried explaining it to me before but I zoned out a bit. He said something about how my body is able to handle the sugar and…something else." Scout explained, although was unsure about his memories.

"And what if someone else did drink it?"

Scout shrugged. "Don't know, but if doc says only I am able to handle it, then only I am allowed to drink it."

"Hmm, guess there's no arguing then." Soldier 76 said. "Just do me a favor, and don't let Tracer drink any of it, I don't want anything happening to her, you understand?"

"Yeah man I got it, besides it's my drink so I wouldn't want anyone else drinking it anyway." Morrison nodded at Scout, the two stood there chatting for a couple more minutes until Tracer came back.

"Hiya, Scout! I'm back! Did ya miss me?" Tracer saw Soldier 76 roll his eyes.

"And that's my cue to leave, I'm outta here." Morrison left before Tracer could say anything else.

"Wow Tracer you scared him away, good for you." Scout joked.

"Nah he cares for me, he just refuses to admit it." Tracer smiled, but then gasped. "Oh! I got something to tell you! That Engineer bloke and Symmetra are going out, and they invited us to come along."

"Oh yeah! I remember Hard Hat tellin' me somethin' about that dis morning. 'Bout time he finally grew a pair. Where are they?" Scout asked.

"Follow me I'll show ya." Tracer took the lead and started blinking away, Scout following close behind. After a couple moments, Tracer led Scout back to his room, where Symmetra waited by the door.

"Hi luv'! Is Engie in there?" Tracer asked.

"Yes he is, I provided him some clothes since he couldn't go out wearing our uniforms, or his. He's in the room changing. Oh Scout, your clothes are in the room with him." Symmetra stated.

"Awesome! Lemme in!" Scout opened the door suddenly, much to Symmetra's protest of waiting till Engineer was finished, and quickly closed the door before either girls could get a peek at what was inside.

"Scout is that you?" Engineer's voiced could be heard inside the bathroom.

"Yeah Hard Hat, how's it going? Heard ya invited me and Tracer to come along with you."

"You heard right, Symmetra invited me to go out and see the city. I wanted you to come along as well."

"Alright! So where are the new clothes Symmetra had for me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah they're on your bed." Engineer answered. Scout strolled over to his bed and was more than pleased with the clothes he was given.

"You mean to tell me this team is still playin'? Awesome!"

The bathroom door opened to reveal Engineer walking out in his new clothes as well. His new clothes, of course, were a sharp tuxedo.

"Aye Engie ya lookin' fresh!" Scout complimented.

"Much obliged Scout, get your clothes on now, we don't want to keep the ladies waiting." Scout nodded and with haste began putting on his new clothes. After a couple moments of waiting, the door opened and Tracer and Symmetra finally got to see Scout and Engineer.

Engineer wore a red flannel shirt, with dark blue jeans and dark brown shoes. Scout was rocking a Boston Red Sox shirt along with black jeans and a pair of sneakers. At the sight of the two men, the girls' hearts couldn't help but flutter.

"Engie, S-Scout you look really good!" Tracer said.

"Handsome too may I add." Symmetra added, speaking mostly to Engineer.

"Thanks Tracer, Symmetra." Engie nodded. "Gotta say I'm impressed with the new clothing here in 2076." Engineer admitted. " _How you like my clothes now Spy?_ " Dell internally chuckled.

"Ha! If only the boys back home can see me now!" Scout laughed, before pulling out his regular hat and put it on. "Who picked these out? Was it you Symmetra?"

"Actually, it was me who picked your outfit Scout. Symmetra picked Engie's." Tracer said.

"Really? Thanks Tracer. Right here, you know what to do!" Scout held his hand up for a high five, Tracer responded excitedly.

"Okay so now that we're ready, what about you two ladies? You changing or you going like that?" Engineer grilled.

"Oh right! Come on Scout!" Tracer grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the hallway at a fast rate, while Scout having a hard time not tripping over. Engineer and Symmetra watched the figures of Tracer and Scout disappear from their sight until they stared back at each other.

"So I guess Tracer is going to change, not sure why she is dragging Scout with her but I ain't going to question it. What about you Symmetra?" Symmetra sighed.

"I do have a set of clothes for me too, but I am not really fond of them. I don't believe I look good in them." Symmetra disclosed.

"Allow me to be the judge, I'll give you my opinion about it." Engineer suggested, Symmetra hesitated at the thought of Engineer judging how she would look but gave in.

"If you wish, follow me." Symmetra spoke before leading Engineer to her room. After a couple turns and passing by a few rooms, they reached her room. Engineer took note of the route to her room just in case if he needed to see her.

"Would you like to come inside or stay out here and wait?" Symmetra asked.

"I'll stay out here and wait." Engineer answered, it wasn't in his comfort zone to enter a ladies room, nor did it follow his own rules given to him by his grandfather. He still is yet to know a thing about Symmetra, and he's only spent the last few days working with her, speaking to her only about a few things of his life. She hasn't spoken about her life much, and most of all, she has not yet revealed her name to him. He may be a mercenary, but he still has some rules that are mandatory to him.

"Alright then, I'll only be a moment." Symmetra said before closing the door. Engineer shoved his hands into his new found pockets and walked around the hallway aimlessly, not sure what to do.

He was going to lie against the wall, but was interrupted by a shout that echoed the hallway screaming "HOLY SHIT!" with a voice that can be recognized as Scout.

"What is that boy screaming for?" Mumbled the Engineer, before he continued to lean against the wall as he waited for Symmetra.

Back with Scout and Tracer, Scout had just screamed when he saw Tracer who stepped out of her room for Scout to see her. To say Scout liked her appearance would be an understatement. Tracer wore light wash rip jeans, with a light blue fitted v-neck.

What surprised Scout most about her new appearance was the fact that she didn't have her accelerator on. He always saw her with that glowing device on her, hence he now had a new perspective for her.

" _Startin' to think she looks more prettier than Miss Pauling, and I didn't even know that was possible!_ "

Tracer on the other hand was having a hard time containing her blush from Scout's sudden outburst, hoping Scout wouldn't notice. Fortunately for her Scout didn't notice her blush, because he noticed something else. She seems to be carrying a backpack around her shoulder that's letting out a soft humming noise.

"Umm, Tracer? I'm liking 'dis new look of yours but wut's with the backpack?" Scout asked, Tracer was confused for a moment before realization hit her.

"This backpack is carrying my accelerator for me, so I don't need to be wearing it as we go out." Tracer explained as she opened the backpack, revealing her accelerator in there. Scout furrowed his brows in confusion and looked at Tracer.

"Why do you need it with you?" Scout questioned, Tracer looked a bit uncomfortable when he asked.

"I'll tell you later, but come on! Engie and Symmetra are waiting for us." Tracer went back to her cheerful self quickly and ran down the hallway, Scout stood there for a moment before shrugging it off and running after her.

Switching back to Engineer and Symmetra, Engie was still waiting in the hallway. Until finally Symmetra's door opened, Engie's head snapped towards the figure walking out the room and into the hallway. Crossing her arms and shifting uncomfortably, Symmetra stood there feeling unsure about the clothes she wore.

She wore an Asymmetric hem long sleeve black pocket hoodie, blue jeans with black suede high heel mid-calf boots. She stood there in silence as she waited for Engineer's opinion. She looked up at him just in time to see his jaw drop comically and his eyes pop open wide.

"Engineer?" Symmetra asked worriedly. Engineer regained his composure and said the one thing that was in his mind.

"Symmetra…you look beautiful." Symmetra was surprised by Engineer's opinion, she thought he would have said the opposite.

"Thank you." Symmetra replied, not sure what else to say. Before anything else could be said, Tracer and Scout arrived at the scene.

"There you two are!" Tracer shouted as she and Scout approached them. She noticed Symmetra in her new clothes.

"Aww you look so pretty!" Tracer complimented.

"Ok now that we're ready shall we leave?" Symmetra said as she began leading the way suddenly.

"Symmetra, what's the rush?" Engineer wondered.

"It's just that it will be getting dark soon, that's why I believe we should hurry." Symmetra explained as she began walking faster.

"Watcha mean? It doesn't get dark until later." Tracer said confusingly, jogging ahead to catch up with Symmetra, leaving Engineer and Scout behind.

"Psst, yo Engie." Scout whispered.

"Yeah?" Engineer quietly replied back.

"Whatcha think we gonna see out d'ere other than floatin' cars?" Scout asked.

"Not sure, I am yet to see more of what they have out there since I was only able to witness the city for a short time before."

"Before wat'?"

"Before ya future girl over there started chasing me." Engineer replied secretly. Scout immediately began pounding on Engineer's arm with his fist.

"Shut up will ya!" Scout hissed but made sure that Symmetra and Tracer didn't hear him. Engineer only chuckled silently as he let Scout continue his little outrage until he cooled off. While Engineer and Scout continue to chat in the back of the little group, Symmetra and Tracer also began to talk.

"You know Symmetra, if I didn't know any better…" Tracer checked to see if Engineer and Scout were listening, and after the two busy talking to each other she continued.

"I'd say this is a double date." To Tracer's words, Symmetra recoiled in surprise, and to Tracer's amazement she could see colors of red forming on her cheek.

"Well…it…it's not, we are simply going to show Engineer and Scout how far technology and more has advanced." _'Though Engineer did say he wanted to get a drink as well.'_ Symmetra thought.

"I know I know! I'm just saying."

"Sayin' wat?" Scout suddenly asked, catching Symmetra and Tracer by surprise. They were not aware that Engie and Scout had stopped talking and decided to catch up with the two.

"As soon as we get to the city, we should separate. You with me and Engie with Symmetra." Tracer countered smoothly.

"Hmm? Why?" Engineer wondered, Tracer internally panicked since she did not have an explanation ready, but Symmetra quickly came to her rescue.

"Tracer believes we would be able to move more swiftly if we were to separate, that way you two can see parts of the city more easily." Symmetra explained.

"Oh. I'm good with that, what do you say Scout?"

"Yeah I'm alright, let's do that." Scout couldn't help but add in a comment. "You two would probably be slowin' us down anyway." Scout taunted, making Tracer laugh.

"At least we'll be able to relax and enjoy our time over there without yer loud mouths." Engineer retorted, Symmetra smiled agreeing to Engineer's come back.

"Whatever." Scout dismissed casually. With that they left the base, Symmetra had already informed the other agents of the event and they allowed it as long as they had some way to contact them in case of emergencies.

As soon as they arrived to the city, they immediately blended in with the crowd without being noticed. And once again, Engineer and Scout stared around in awe at the city.

"Come on luvs' it's not _that_ impressive." Tracer commented.

"Says you, the town I lived in never had any of this type of infrastructure, and I only had a few seconds to enjoy the city before being chased around." Engineer mumbled while still keeping his eyes on his surroundings. Tracer opened her mouth to retort but stayed quiet when she realized he had a point.

"If you are amazed by this then you may be even more amazed when we show you some of the popular areas of this city." Symmetra claims.

"Ain't gonna doubt that."

"Umm, didn't you say we were gonna split up as soon as we got here?" Scout asked.

"That is correct, Scout. You and Tracer can go ahead and get going, I'll be staying with Engineer." Symmetra answered. Scout fist pumped the air and cried.

"Alright! Later slow pokes." Scout teased.

"You still slower than mah' sentry." Shot the Engineer.

"Ya still have to make teleporters just to catch up to me." Scout shot back, making Engie growl at his former co-worker. Before the two mercs could continue, Tracer grabbed Scout's hand causing him to pause for a moment, then began running further away from Symmetra and Engineer. The two runners disappeared in the crowd in a matter of seconds.

"Lousy dumb, cocky, skinny…" Engineer continued to growl quietly a full sentence with 10 names for Scout, much to Symmetra's surprise.

"For you to be able to come up with that many names for Scout, I thought you two were friends?"

"Oh we're friends alright, but that darn 'twigs for arms' boy can get on my nerves sometimes. Anyway where we headin'? You know this place more than me, you in charge."

"Wise decision Engineer, for I know the perfect place for you. On the way there, we will also encounter some sights for you to see."

"Alrighty then, lead the way Miss." Engineer extended his hand out forward for Symmetra to walk ahead.

Back to the two runners, they had just arrived at one of the many locations Tracer wanted to show Scout. What she was showing him now was a place she knew what Scout would like. What they stood in front of was an old antique store that was mainly for baseball. Scout stood there in shock and couldn't peel his eyes off of the store.

"Tr-Tracer what is this?" Scout stuttered.

"What? Isn't obvious? I brought you to an antique store, holding the contents your favorite sport, baseball." Tracer explained.

"How did you know baseball was my favorite?"

"One, the way you swing your bat around every now and then. Two, you seemed to _really_ like your new shirt, which only confirmed by theory."

"Huh, guess I'm that easy to spell out, ey?"

"Yup! Now come on let's go in, I got other places for you to see." Tracer practically pushed Scout into the store.

" _And I thought girl scouts were pushy!_ " Scout thought.

After they entered the shop, they were greeted by the sight of many baseball relic items. Many were displayed off of shelves and some contained in a glass case for protection. Other items hanged from the wall, such as pictures of an old team or quotes from some of the famous players.

"You two arrived here a bit late, shop's closing in a couple minutes." The owner of the shop said, he was a decent looking man, roughly in his 50's, and had a grey short beard.

"We won't be long Hugo, I promise." Tracer said to the shop owner. Hugo let out a stressed sigh before waving them off to do whatever they want.

"Please don't take too long, darling, I am feeling just about done today." Hugo said while using the nickname he has come up for her.

"Got it luv'." Tracer gave him a genuine smile, but also a concerned look. She wondered why her secret friend was feeling so down today. Meanwhile Scout was walking around the shop staring at the items, Tracer caught up to him.

"So enjoying this so far?" Tracer asked.

"You have no idea Tracer, oh _shit_ are we not allowed saying your hero name?" Scout whispered with panic.

"It's alright Scout, Hugo is my friend. I saved him from a couple of robbers who tried stealing the antiques here. We've been friends ever since." Tracer told Scout, he hummed in response. Scout was about to ask something else, but paused when something caught his eye. Tracer looked at him quizzically for freezing like that before she followed his eye to a certain glass case.

"No way…" Scout said in disbelief as he slowly made his way towards the glass case. "I can't believe, you guys actually still have these?"

"What? What is it?" Tracer asked.

Even Hugo looked over from where he was to see what Scout was talking about. Tracer looked and saw baseball cards, old looking ones to be exact. Another thing Tracer noticed was Team's name, the Boston Red Sox.

"Oh, so you're a Boston Red Sox fan, welp guess I shouldn't be surprised, you are wearing their shirt after all." Hugo said as he walked over.

"Hell yeah I am!"

"I knew you were in to baseball but I had no idea you loved this team, guess I picked the right one. Mind tellin' me about them Scout?"

"You don't even need to ask! I was seconds away from telling ya anyway! The Boston Red Sox, who use to be known as Boston Pilgrims, is the coolest baseball team I've ever known. They played and won 5 World Series Titles so far, and they have some of the best legendary players known." Before Tracer could respond, Hugo interrupted.

"Excuse me for interrupting but did I hear you say they won 5 World Series Titles?" Scout looked at Hugo confusingly, but Tracer realized the problem here and nearly panicked.

"Umm yeah?" Scout answered back, Hugo tilted his head and looked at Scout with a questionable expression.

"Really? Last I heard, they've won 16." Hugo replied while genuinely bewildered by Scout's answer. Scout was about to laugh at Hugo's comment but paused when he realized that he is still not in 1968. He is in 2076. His heartbeat slightly speeding, he tried to think of an excuse to cover up his answer. Luckily for him, Tracer was there.

"Ha ha! Forgive my friend here Hugo, he's been into a lot of Baseball history that he forgot what year he is in!" Tracer laughed while apologizing, Scout sighed mentally.

"Heh heh, yeah totally forgot 'bout that." Scout joined in the lie. Hugo only shrugged before looking at the time.

"Sorry Tracey, but I think it's about time you and your weird friend leave." Scout gave a short glare towards Hugo.

"One more moment Hugo, I still need to buy something for him. So Scout, anything you've seen here that's caught your eye? And please let it not be so expensive, we got other places to see too." Tracer said.

"Hey, dude?" Scout asked. "Lil' question for ya, when did the Red Sox win again after 1918?"

"After 1918?" Hugo asked. "They didn't win again until 2004."

"DAMN!" Scout shouted. "That long? Well, at least they ain't the Cubs. Did they ever win since '08?"

"Yeah. First time since then was 2016."

"Shit, dat's even longer. Well, those guys were always losers."

"Woah now," Hugo said, pointing out the hypocrisy in Scout's remark. "The Boston Red Sox were no different before."

Scout fumed, but said nothing. He just grabbed Tracer's arm and pulled her around the shop.

Scout was excited that he could get something from the antique shop, but a little disappointed he couldn't get anything expensive. And all the items concerning the Boston Red Sox were way too expensive. But all did not seem lost when Scout spotted something that has looked interesting enough.

He approached a shelf that carried an old wooden bat with an "All Ballers League" baseball, the name "The Sandman" written on the wooden bat.

" _What?_ " Scout thought as he approached the wooden bat he was all too familiar with. " _How did it end up here?_ "

"Oh, seems like you're interested in "The Sandman" huh?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah…where'd you find this?" Scout asked, not taking his eyes off the bat.

"I didn't find it but previous owners of this shop say it was found to be manufactured by this company called 'Ball Fortress', and this old bat here apparently is one of the last few bats there is from the company." Scout's eyes widened.

"But I'm going to be honest with you, that bat has no history with baseball, at least not that I know of. I only put it up here to see if I can make a buck out of it anyway." Hugo admitted.

" _Hugo…_ " Tracer began.

"I know! It's false advertisement but it's only one item! The others are legit!"

"I'll take it." Scout said.

"What!?" Tracer and Hugo shouted.

"Yeah, how much is it?" Scout continued.

"Err…umm since you are Tracey's friend, guess I'll notch it down to $80, including the baseball."

"Tracer?" Scout looked to Tracer, she looked like she was about to protest since she did not want Scout to buy something falsely advertised but gave in.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Deal."

"Sold." Hugo said as Tracer handed him the money. "Time to close up shop now." After a couple minutes, the three stood outside the antique shop. Hugo had just locked the door while Scout held a case containing "The Sandman".

"I hope you don't plan to pull something like that again Hugo, be happy Scout wanted to buy it either way." Tracer said sternly.

"I know and I apologize. You have my word that I'll never do it again." Hugo promised.

"You better." Tracer mumbled. The man chuckled before turning with a wave.

"Alright, you two kids have fun." Hugo waved goodbye as he walked away.

"We're not kids!" Tracer and Scout yelled in sync, causing the man to laugh as he walked away.

"Welp, that's the end of our trip here, let's get going I've got other places to show you." Tracer began walking with Scout following. "By the way, what made you buy that old bat? You heard what Hugo said right?"

"Yeah I did, and I don't know… I guess I just felt a connection with this old thing." Scout partially lied, he by all means knew why he bought it, but he wasn't about to tell Tracer that. At least not yet. "But whatever, I already have a Boston Red Sox t-shirt, and that's because of you. Thanks again Tracer, I'll pay ya back someday, maybe."

Scout gave her one of his smiles and Tracer had to look away before she gets caught blushing. "So where we headin' to now?" Scout asked. Tracer quickly regained herself and shook her head.

"Nuh huh, ain't telling you the surprises, come on let's go!" Tracer gripped her backpack she was holding and started sprinting, Scout catching up behind her holding his Sandman.

While the two runners continued their way, Engineer and Symmetra have already reached their location. On the way there, they had encountered many sights just like Symmetra had said, and Engineer was awe struck.

When they arrived to the place, Engineer was surprised to see it was a drinking place of sorts and it seems quite popular. It was a bar, and it looks _expensive._ Engineer was unsure about it at first, as he did not want to owe Symmetra a fortune. But Symmetra assured him it was no issue for her and they went inside.

Once they got settled in a table, they ordered drinks and were now waiting for them. They sat there in silence, in the background they could hear people talking and drinking away. Wishing to end the silence between them, Engineer was the first to attempt speaking.

"So, you come here often?" Engineer joked.

"Ha ha Engineer, very funny." Symmetra said sarcastically.

"Oh what? You mean to tell me you know about this place but don't come here?" Symmetra stayed quiet while looking away.

"HmMm, I rest my case." Engineer said, Symmetra sighed.

"Well I don't come here that often, only when I'm having one of those stressful days." Symmetra admits.

"It's alright Miss, ain't no shame getting a drink every now and then."

"Why did you call me that?" Symmetra inquired.

"Well I can't be saying the name I call you by here, because _we're in public._ " Engineer whispered, then Symmetra understood.

"Oh of course, you still don't know my real name." Engineer blinked.

"Wait your name isn't…what I think it is?" Symmetra rolled her eyes.

"Is your real name Engineer?"

"…I see your point." Engineer said, making Symmetra laugh.

"My name is Satya, and yours?"

"Name's Dell, it is a pleasure." Dell smiled as he extended his hand out towards Satya. Satya took his hand shook it with a returning smile of her own. Immediately after that, their drinks have arrived. Dell's drink was the Alabama Slammer, Satya's drink was the Nut Brown Ale.

"I've been waiting for this for awhile now." Engineer eagerly grabbed his drink, as did Symmetra but more calmly. "Oh and by the way, how well can you handle alcohol?"

"I can handle it just fine Dell."

"Well alrighty then Satya, let it rip." Both he and Satya drank at the same time before placing their drink back on top of the table.

And so the two continued on their conversation, whilst gulping away their drinks. Dell and Satya got to know each other more as their conversation went deeper into their lives, but Dell made sure not to say anything revealing his true identity. And he hoped Scout was doing the same.

Minutes turned to hours as they continued to talk, and Engineer couldn't help but feel interested in Symmetra's life. He didn't speak about his life much and wanted to keep it that way. As much as it may be selfish, he just couldn't do it. And just when Satya was about to ask him something, nature called.

"Ah excuse me Satya, I gotta go use the restroom." Dell said.

"That's alright you may go, but we should get going soon so I'll be waiting here." Engineer nodded before getting out of his seat and leaving the table. But then Engie came to realize he has no idea where the restroom is, but solved his problem by asking a couple of men sitting together.

"Ah excuse me fellas, you mind telling me where I could find the bathroom?" Engineer asked.

"Bathrooms at the far end of the building, take a left when you're in the hallway." One of the men answered.

"Much obli-agh!" Engineer was interrupted by someone who bumped into him harshly. Said person was a giant man who was drunk after 7 whole drinks of alcohol.

"Hey watch where ya going ya little damn light bulb!" The drunkard man shouted, catching attention from a couple bystanders drinking in the background. Engineer, not being the type to just stand there and be insulted, decided to talk back.

"Light bulb!? Well this little light bulb is bout' to put an idea in that empty noggin of yours to be more respectful next time!"

The attention grew as the shouts continued, and as they did Satya remained in her seat. As she took a sip from her drink, she heard the Engineer shouting somewhere in the bar.

" _Dell?_ " Satya turned her head left and right to look for Engie but found nothing but a crowd forming and cheering as a big man fought against a bald man nearly half his size. " _a bald man….DELL!?_ "

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ again. Thank you for reading this chapter, leave a review if you enjoyed. I'd like to announce that me and Rockgod96 are now working together, he has edited this chapter a bit so I would like you readers to acknowledge that.**

 **Again thank you guys for reading this chapter, you're all awesome! And I will see you readers in the next chapter, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, GameQ here with the another chapter you've all been waiting for, chapter 11. By the way, thanks for your reviews concerning about whether or not Bell should be removed, you're reviews mean a lot to me. And in case none of you didn't notice, i updated the announcement chapter to declare Bell removed from the future. Some previous chapters were edited because of this, just another thing you should know. Okay let's check some of the reviews, my apologies if yours isn't them.**

 **Gues10 UK, thank you for your kind review, makes me happy to see another reading enjoying my fanfic. Again i'm not sure about this fanfic being in a SFM animation. That's a little bit too much. The best i could ask for is a well made poster for Time Error, and I already have one of my friends doing a couple for me.**

 **Treefrogger: Well then. Lets wait another day for this to come back and then a while for this to disappear...**

 _ **Mr. Frog...i don't feel so good.**_

 **Lauren Thorn, the reason why I haven't added the other mercenaries into this story is because i'm still sort of following my original idea back in Time Error version 1, I don't wish to add too many characters into the story otherwise i'll have a hard time keeping track of them. But I may make another story where the Overwatch heroes interacts with the MannCo. mercenaries.**

 **Okay let's continue to the story!**

 **I now give you chapter 11, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 11

"YEEEHAW!" Engineer's battle cry filled the bar as he gave the giant one hard slug to the face with his gunslinger. Many bits of teeth flew from the man's mouth as he dropped to the floor knocked cold. The crowd surrounding Engineer and the giant cheered and groaned due to the bets they have made while the two fought.

"Hell, that was easy." Engineer said as he wiped some blood from his bleeding lip. It wasn't so hard for him to defeat the giant man because the big oaf was drunk, he wasn't. This made dodging a breeze for Engie, though he still took a couple hits.

"Fuck yeah! I just got fifty bucks from this!" A stranger yelled who Engie recognized him as the person he asked earlier of where the bathroom was. Speaking of which, Engineer still had to use the restroom and was about to until he was grabbed by man.

"Sir, you have to leave." The man said.

"Hold on sir I ain't the one who started this mess it was that mean fellur' on the floor right d'ere."

"A bar fight is not what I will tolerate in here, you BOTH will get out of this building _now_." The man said, Engineer now understands that this man is the bartender.

"Listen mister I really meant no trouble it won't happen again and d'eres a lady waiting for me-"

"Get out of my bar, now!" The bartender grew irritated as Engineer continued to talk back.

"Can't I at least use the restroom?" The bartender had enough and whipped out a sawn-off shotgun.

"I'll take that as a no." Engineer calmly said before casually walking towards the nearest exit.

"And don't come back!" The man shouted before looking down at the unconscious man. "Ugh someone help me get this bugger out of here."

After watching the scene end, Symmetra sighed and went through the exit Engineer used. When she walked outside she was surprised to not find Engie anywhere.

"Dell...Dell?" Symmetra called out, but did not receive an answer. She slightly began to panic, wondering where Engie could have possibly gone. But she then heard a whistle coming from an alleyway next to the bar, then a slight zip.

"Dell?" She called out again, and to her relief she received a response.

"Hmm? Satya?" Dell walked out of the alleyway. "Oh you're here, well that makes things easy, I was wondering how I was going to get back in there to find you."

Symmetra walked up to Engineer, "Are you hurt?"

"Ah I'm fine Satya."

"Good!" Dell was surprised by the quick slap in the face he received from Satya, a handprint beginning to form on his cheek. It stung as he lightly held it in shock.

"S…Satya?" Engie could only utter before Symmetra shut him up.

"Don't you dare use my name!" She hissed, Dell fell silent while looking at her dumbfounded. "One moment I'm waiting for you back at the table, next I am watching you get kicked out of the bar because you got into a bar fight."

"Well it wasn't my intent-" Symmetra interrupted him again.

"A bar fight. Of all things you had to fall for, I expected better from you but it looks like I expected wrong." Symmetra turned her back on him and crossed her arms with a sigh. "You're supposed to be a hero, Engineer. Heroes don't fall for something so low."

The two remained silent, but Engineer stared at her with guilt. " _That's the problem here Satya, I'm not a hero._ " Engie thought.

"Sorry for slapping you Engie…I think the beverages are starting to get to me." She apologized, rubbing her temples.

"Guess it is, since you never called me Engie till now." Engineer stated. Symmetra froze for a moment before letting out a little laugh, then turning her head towards him.

"Let us return back to the base, I think I'm done for the day." Satya said while holding out her hand towards him, her face slightly flushed as she smiled at him with a dreamy expression.

"Yep, you're going under. Let's get going." Engineer said while awkwardly avoiding her hand. What else is he suppose to do? She just slapped him a couple seconds ago.

"Wait what about Scout and Tracer, how're we gonna find them?" Engie asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah…damn I forgot about that." Symmetra said, surprising Engineer even more.

"Did you just say…" Dell fought to control his laughter.

"What? Damn? Yes I said damn, I'm a grown woman Dell I can say whatever the hell I want!" Satya yelled while Dell tried to shush her.

"Umm Satya, I thought you said you can handle alcohol?"

"Yeah I can handle it, you on the other hand look blurry, what the hell?" Symmetra said as she leaned over touched Dell.

"Okay maybe we shouldn't have stayed there for 3 hours, because you're obviously gone at this point." Engineer said as Symmetra poked and inspected his cheek until she gasped.

"Dell who slapped you?" It was now Engie's turn to sigh. He grasped Satya's hand with his own and then began leading her at a slow pace so she wouldn't fall over, but he failed to notice the blush on her face when he grabbed her hand.

"How am I going to find Scout and Tracer while in this mess?" Engineer mumbled to himself.

"Oh yeah, hold on let me get take something out." Engineer stopped and watched as Symmetra pulled out what looked like a phone and began tapping on the screen. After a couple moments, she put the device away.

"There, they should be meeting us at our rendezvous point." She said while rubbing her head, staring at the device too long gave her a headache.

"Annnnd where would that be?" Engineer questioned.

"Here. So now we just wait until they show up I guess." Symmetra said, though swaying a little due to her vision giving her dizziness.

Engie doubted she would be able to hold up for long and spotted a bench in a park nearby. After carefully crossing the street and entering the park, they both sat down together.

"We didn't go too far from the rendezvous point so I'm pretty sure they'll be able to see us when they get here. Right Satya?" Engineer didn't receive a reply back, but felt some weight on his left shoulder. He turned to see that Symmetra had laid her head against him and was now sleeping. Dell rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"And earlier you were lecturing me about how I was supposed to be a hero?"

 ***Tracer and Scout***

Scout and Tracer were currently in an Airplane Museum, after Tracer had shown Scout the sites for baseball she decided to have Scout see her interests. Scout agreed since she helped him get the Sandman and allowed her to lead him there.

During their time there, Scout had surprisingly admitted he wanted to fly a plane before. But he never got the chance to learn how to fly one, and so he gave up on it. Tracer made a mental note to do something about that. Suddenly Tracer felt a vibration from her phone and received a notification. When she checked it, the notification was Symmetra's text message.

"Oh, hold on luv' I got a message from Symmetra." Tracer said as she took out her phone.

"Yeah alright." Scout said, chilling on a railing nearby. As Tracer checked the message, her face contorted into a mixture of confusion.

"Blimey, what in the world are you saying Symmetra?" Tracer said to herself as she tried to make sense of the message she received.

"What's up?" Scout asked, Tracer shook her head.

"It's like as if I got a message from a child who's still learning how to spell properly. Did she give the phone to Engie or somethin'?"

"Ha! Lemme see." Tracer tilted the phone slightly towards Scout as he leaned to see the message. This is exactly how it looked.

" _Leno wefr gat to goe bak 2 da bass, it iz getin l8. Met us he're."_ A location was attached to the horrifying sentence.

"I can't even understand what she's saying! What's wrong with her?" Tracer's exclaimed.

"Uhh it's pretty obvious what's she's tryin'a say here." Scout said, looking at her like as if she was the one who was crazy.

"Oh yeah? Then what's she saying then?" Tracer tested.

"Alright watch a genius get to work here." Tracer rolled her eyes. "Leno, we got to go back to the base it is gettin' late. Meet us here." Tracer's jaw dropped after hearing a perfectly understandable translation from Scout.

"It's weird though, like why would she call you leno?" Tracer stayed silent for a moment, her cheeks blooming pink.

"Lena."

"Huh?"

"My real names Lena, Scout."

"Wait what? You mean Tracer wasn't your...oh."

"Of course Tracer isn't my real name, though I wouldn't mind it being my name, it isn't."

"Oh, Lena huh. Not bad, seems to fit ya." Scout said.

"Thanks Scout, and if you don't mind me asking of your name?" Scout knew she was going to ask for his name, and he wasn't so sure about it. Sure they're friends, but his name's a bit too personal and only his parents, his brothers, including some of the mercs know his name. Engineer being one of them. Not ready to give up his name, Scout quickly changed the topic.

"We should really get going though, Symmetry uhh, whatever her name is said we gotta go." Scout said, Tracer looked at him for a moment before understanding what he did.

"Oh…okay." Suppressing any sadden feeling in her chest, she began leading Scout back to where Symmetra and Engineer are. Minutes of uncomfortable silence passed by as they walked, which was quite surprising given the fact that these two are usually chatter boxes.

Scout was busy in his mind arguing that he had his reasons for not saying his name, but another part of him argued back that it was only fair that he said his name too since Tracer said hers.

" _It's not like I asked for her name, she's the one who gave it to me._ " Scout thought while idly walking next to Tracer.

Tracer on the other hand felt a little sorry for what she did, she didn't mean to make Scout uncomfortable by asking him his name but she was curious.

" _Guess this is what I get for being curious._ " Tracer thought. A scream came out of the blue and knocked Scout and Tracer out of their thoughts.

"Help! That man stole my purse!" A woman cried out as a man dressed in black ran from the scene holding her purse.

"Ugh of all times!" Tracer growled as she reached for her backpack but was stopped by Scout.

"Wait what're you doin'?" Scout asked.

"Uh hello? Purse snatcher? We're heroes?" Tracer whispered harshly, it took a couple seconds before Scout realized what role he was supposed to be playing here.

"Oh yeah! No fuss Lena I got 'dis!" Scout yelled before running after the purse snatcher. The thief ran into the alleyways to attract less attention and to lose anyone following him, but unknowingly to him he was still being followed by a certain runner. After he reached an empty area with a couple dumpsters nearby he stopped running and checked the purse for anything worth taking.

"Yo wassup?" A Boston accent sounded off to his right and he looked to see a young man sitting on the dumpster casually. The thief looked at him with a bewildered face. "ey' just to letcha' know, you picked a bad time to steal a purse from a girl." Scout said.

Feeling threatened, the man took out his knife and held it towards Scout, giving him a glare. "Back off!"

"Wooooo~ you're real scary! I'd like to see you try and stab with me with that!"

"You gonna get what's coming to you!" The man shouted before running at him.

"Pfft!" Was all Scout said as he watched the man run at him with the knife. At the last second he dodged the knife by leaping off the dumpster, then jumping in midair back towards the thief and giving him one solid kick to the nose.

"Argh!" The man yelled as he grabbed his broken nose that bled. "You asshole!"

"Ha! Is that really all you can do? I didn't even get to use my Sandman yet, unless you ready for another round?" Scout grinned as he pulled out a wooden bat with a baseball.

"Hah, what're you going to do with that? Play baseball?" The thief taunted.

"Uhhh yeah." Scout said as he tossed the ball in the air before batting it towards the man's head with his Sandman. A loud knock sounded off in the alleyway as the baseball made contact with the man's noggin. The purse snatcher fell to the floor with a groan as he held his head.

"That was easy." Scout mumbled while grabbing the purse and looking in it, and he recoiled in shock.

"Ya kidding me!? All this trouble and _that's_ the reward you get? Unfreakin' believable."

"Wha…Huh?" The thief uttered, clearly confused with what Scout was saying.

"Yeah that's right! You heard me! This is the saddest excuse of a reward I've ever seen! You mind as well be robbing a wishing well."

"If you really think that, then what would you suggest I do?" The purse snatcher asked.

"The obvious answer to that is, aim higher ya dumbass!" Scout said, the man was curious and remained quiet, Scout rolled his eyes and sighed.

" _I'm dealing with a rookie here._ " Scout mused.

"Look pal, we both already know the risks of this stunt, jail time. And who knows how long you'll be stuck there before you get out, so ya mind as well aim higher."

"What should I aim for exactly?"

"I dunno, anythin' better than this sad attempt to earn a buck. Get a crew, make plans for a robbery or somethin'." Scout said.

"But…wait a minute why am I taking suggestions from you? You just stopped me from stealing a purse, aren't you going to arrest me and take me to the police? Are you a hero?" The man asked.

"Well here's a little secret between you and me pally, I'm not a hero." Scout admits.

"Then what are you!?"

"Nearly the opposite. Now get da hell up and jump into that dumpster if you don't wanna get caught. Leave the purse, it ain't worth it."

"Oh. How much was it anyway? I didn't get to check."

"Five bucks."

"For fuck sakes!" The man jumped into the dumpster filled with embarrassment and frustration. Before Scout close the lid he whispered for him to stay there for awhile after he leaves.

"Scout!" Scout straightened at the call of his name, Tracer came running in almost out of breath. She looked around for the purse snatcher but did not find him at all.

"Where's the thief?" Tracer questioned. The purse snatcher tensed for a moment until Scout replied.

"Lost em'. He gave me the slip when I was chasing him in this dark alley." Scout explained while he sat on top of the dumpster lid. "He did leave the purse behind though so that's alright."

"He gave _you_ the slip?" Tracer looked at him confusingly. She wondered how the thief was able to lose Scout, especially since he is a very fast runner. Scout shrugged.

"I don't really know this place much, maybe he used a path I didn't see him take." Tracer looked down in anger, she couldn't blame Scout for losing the guy since he made a good point. All she can do is be mad at herself for not being able to chase the purse snatcher with Scout. Scout noticed her stress on her face.

"Hey don't sweat it, we got the purse back didn't we?"

"Yeah but we didn't get the scumbag who took the purse, now he is still out there probably going to steal another purse."

"Ha! Believe me, I doubt he'll try doing another stunt like that again since we'll be the ones chasing him now." Tracer was still unhappy about the criminal getting away, but a little smile manage to find its way on her lips after Scout's statement.

"So uh, shouldn't we give this purse back to lady or what?" Scout asked as he hopped of the dumpster and held out the purse.

"Right, let's go." Tracer started running out of the alleyway, Scout looked back at the dumpster where the thief hid for one moment before following Tracer.

After they returned the purse to its rightful owner, they continued on their way towards Engineer and Symmetra which took them sometime since they were really far apart. After finally reaching the two, Scout and Tracer started bawling in laughter.

"Shut your trap you two!" Engie growled.

"Ugh my head…" Symmetra caressed her head, feeling an incoming hangover.

"Luv' what'd ya get yourself into?" Tracer chuckled as she gently pulled her from the bench she sat.

"Dell wanted to get a drink around here, so I decided to bring him to a bar and…things went on from there." Symmetra explained.

"Dell?" Tracer wondered out loud, Symmetra realized her mistake and attempted to recover from it but before she could, Engie beat her to it.

"Yep, that's my name. But don't get use to saying it, I honestly prefer the name you've given me."

"Dell huh? Interesting name Engie."

"Ah it's nothin'." Engineer said. Scout looked at his best friend with surprise, he didn't expect Engie to reveal his name.

"Anyway, let's return back home." Tracer said as she assisted Symmetra. Engineer walked behind the two with Scout, but Scout was busy looking at Engie's face. After a good 4 four minutes of non-stop staring, Engie finally had enough.

"Quit staring, you acting like a damn stalker." Engie spoke.

"The hell happened to your face Engie? Ya look like you had a fight with someone." Scout said.

"He did." Symmetra muttered.

"Engie got into a fight? With who?"

"Some idiot at the bar, but I'm going to overlook it as self defense this time."

"Haha! Engie what happened?"

"A big ole guy started messing with me when I wanted to use the restroom, thought I'd teach him a lesson."

"Oh. Did ya win?"

"Damn straight I did, but wanna know the best part?"

"What?"

"I still had to use the restroom. And they kicked me out."

"HA!"

The conversations went on from there, the two secret mercs chatting about their adventure in the city while following the two heroes who gave little chat here and there. After a long walk, they managed to reach their base without being spotted by anyone. Since it was late only a couple of the Overwatch heroes were awake since they were doing their night shifts.

Symmetra decided she should go to her room and get some rest to deal with the hangover, Engineer agreed with her. But before she could go, Engineer wanted to say something to both her and Tracer.

"Thanks you two, you gave us quite the trip. Now at least we have something to look forward to as we return to our time, even though I doubt I'd live long enough to see it." Engineer chuckled slightly at the last part. Satya smiled.

"You're welcome Engineer, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Was all Symmetra could say before aching in her head continued to annoy her. She bid Engineer a good night before leaving to her room, Tracer walking beside her just in case.

Scout yawned while Engineer watched the two heroes leave. "Welp, I'm exhausted. Can we go to our rooms now? I'm ready to call it the night."

"Yeah, guess we can." Engie stretched before walking to their room.

 ***Next day***

The night has passed and morning came to, the two mercs rose from their slumber and got changed before heading out of the room to meet up with the Overwatch agents in the lounge.

"Yo Engie, watcha think we gonna do today?" Scout asked.

"Well I got to continue on building a new TTPB with Winston and Symmetra, so that's one thing I got in plan." Engineer said.

"And how's that goin'?"

"We're making decent progress but sadly it will still take a bit before it's finished."

"Pfttt. That's stupid." Scout replied.

"Pardon me?" Engie looked at Scout confused.

"Oh come on, you build that TTBP-"

"TTPB." Engie quickly corrected.

"-TTPB in one night. Ya hear me? One night! So why is it taking so long to make another one?" Scout pointed out.

"I'm going to admit, the first TTPB design was greatly rushed. I was a little too eager to finish it you could say. This time me, Winston and Symmetra are going to make sure it works for the better next time."

Engineer thought for a moment before adding in one new detail. "Plus since you're here, we gonna need to build a second one. So that's definitely gonna take time."

"Ey don't be seeing me as a dead weight here, it was not my fault I was sent here." Scout put up his hands in defense.

"Nah you ain't dead weight or nothin', in fact I'm relieved in a way since someone I'm familiar with is here." Engineer said.

"Ha! No prob Engie!" Scout held out a fist towards Engie, the Texan chuckled before doing a fist bump with him.

The two mercs reached the lounge and entered, then greeted by the heroes that occupied to room.

"Good morning Engineer, Scout." Winston greeted.

"Good morning you two." Mercy said while making herself a cup of coffee. Soldier 76 and Pharah sat together in one table, both of them waving at Engineer and Scout. Reinhardt was nowhere to be seen, Mei was there too but no sign of Symmetra or Trace-

"Good morning!"

 _Nevermind._

Tracer's cheery face blinked right in front of Scout and Engineer, startling them.

"Mornin'." Engineer casually greeted back.

"Oh hey Lena." Scout said, Tracer was caught a little off guard when Scout used her name, as was the others who overheard it, but she smiled back.

"Are you ready to continue from where we left off after breakfast?" Winston asked.

"Yeah, but we gonna need Symmetra too, where is she anyway?" Engineer pondered.

"Haven't seen her yet I'm afraid, she possibly could still be asleep."

"Symmetra? Sleeping in? Now I've seen everything." Morrison said.

"76 is right, it is not like her to sleep in." Mei said.

"I'll go check on her then, be back in a bit." Tracer said, but before she could leave the room, she bumped into said person they were talking about.

"Oh sorry luv'! Didn't mean to bump into you, I was just about to check on you." Tracer apologized.

"It's fine Tracer." Symmetra said tiredly before walking over to the coffee machine.

"Are you alright Symmetra? You seem tired." Mei asked.

"Who isn't tired right now?" Symmetra mumbled, Tracer and Scout being the only one to raise their hands.

"Looks like me and you are the only ones Scout." Tracer commented.

"Basically." Scout said.

"You make a fair point Symmetra but you're usually up and going by now, is something the matter?" Mercy asked, Symmetra sighed.

"I just…had a hard time getting up this morning that is all." Symmetra said, sounding slightly annoyed but still keeping her composure.

"Oh alright then, but just in case let me know if you're feeling different later." Mercy said before continuing on with her morning. Satya let out a relieved sigh as Mercy left her alone, and as she prepared her coffee Engineer came to see her.

"Mornin' Symmetra, getting ready to start the day I see." Engineer said as he observed her making her coffee. Then with a quick look behind to see if anyone was listening, he quietly spoke to Symmetra.

"How's the hangover treatin' ya?" He whispered.

"Not good. It has lessened a little but it's still there." Symmetra murmured. She then slightly blushed as she recalled how she acted while she was under the influence of alcohol.

"Dell, I would like to apologize to you for what I did when I was umm." She secretly began.

"Tipsy?" Engie suggested.

"Well uh-" Symmetra stammered but was interrupted.

"Loaded?" Engie continued.

"Not rea-"

"Buzzed?"

"Would you please stop?" She asked.

"Hold on one more, wasted." Engie finished.

"I wasn't that far gone."

"It was like I was staring at another lady."

"Do you want me to continue or not?" Symmetra questioned, feeling her patience being tempted.

"Sorry, ahem. Continue." Engineer fixed his posture and stared at Symmetra intently.

"I'm sorry for my actions back then, this includes about me slapping you. If there's anything I can do for you to forgive me, please let me know." Symmetra finished.

"Ah you're fine Satya, I'm gonna admit I deserved it. But we're good now, yeah?" Symmetra nodded, relieved Engie held no grudges against it.

"Now, are you still gonna be helping me and Winston with our project after breakfast?"

"Of course I will Dell." Engie smiled.

"Alrighty then, till then let's eat."

 ***Talon's base***

Reaper, otherwise known as Gabriel Reyes, stood with Widowmaker next to him. They were meeting sudden new recruitments, and Reaper was surprised but pleased of who they were. Reaper let out a grunt before speaking.

"I'm not surprised of you two showing up here." Reaper spoke, referring Junkrat and Roadhog. Junkrat let out a laugh while Roadhog said nothing but you can still hear his breathing through the mask.

"You on the other hand, I am." Reaper crossed his arms and stared at stared at Genji. The cyborg ninja remained quietly but stared back at Reaper.

 ***To be continued…***

* * *

 **Hey guys GameQ again. Thank you guys for reading this chapter, leave a review if you enjoyed. Some of you guys may be surprised about these three showing up, I already planned to add Genji into it, Junkrat and Roadhog is Rockgod's idea. He's been helping me with my chapters, i'd like you all to acknowledge that. Times running out on my end so i'll make this end quick.**

 **Thanks again for reading this chapter, you're all awesome! And i'll see you awesome readers in the next chapter! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**...**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 12

"Beginning activation sequence in five…four…three…" Winston started the countdown as he, Engineer, and Symmetra were about to test out their first TTPB prototype. They were eager to see how this would play out. For safety measures they brought their TTPB to a testing lab and set it in an empty room surrounded by reinforced glass.

Winston monitored the status of the new TTPB from a computer that was wirelessly connected to the prototype. While Engineer and Symmetra observed the event. Symmetra wearing protective eye shades, Engineer already wearing his usual goggles.

"-two…one." Winston finished the countdown as he pressed enter, beginning the sequence. The TTPB started emitting a humming noise as it begun its course. Engineer gulped, suddenly feeling tense as he watched it. Symmetra breathed slowly to keep herself calm. Winston continued to watch the machine through his computer, his face showed no signs of stress or alarm as he gazed at it. Which could mean good news?

The TTPB then began to hover slightly, while giving off a slight glow. Engineer saw this as a sign of improvement, since the first time he tested it by himself it was more destructive. Unfortunately though, the device could not hold out any longer.

Winston let out a surprised grunt when a warning sign appeared on his screen, followed by failure signs.

The humming noise from the TTPB ceased and it dropped back down to the floor before letting a spark show with a puff of smoke to end it. And Engineer could've sworn he heard it give a little toot before deactivating.

The three stood silently with confusion and frustration…but surprisingly one of them was feeling quite amused. Engineer chuckled as he stared at their now failed prototype. Winston gave him a very confused stare, wondering what was so funny, while Symmetra stared at Engie with a concerned look.

"Are you alright Engineer?" Symmetra asked, Engineer stopped his chuckling but was still smiling.

"Yeah, how 'bout you?" Engineer asked back.

"Not sure, your reaction to this is putting me off."

"Including me." Winston added.

"What? Can a man laugh at his own failures before moving on?" Engineer said before putting on his gloves and entered the room to pick up whatever was left of the new TTPB. After he came out of the room with the TTPB in hand he spoke again.

"We're gettin' somewhere fellas, and that's all that matters to me. Hehe, and earlier I was thinking me and Scout were gonna be stuck here for awhile. With that amount of progress we made, me and Scout will be back home in no time." Engineer finished with a confident grin.

"Ah, I'm glad at least you're satisfied with the results, I for one am not." Winston said with a sigh of annoyance. "It angers me much when my projects don't work."

"That I can relate with." Symmetra said. "But Engineer is right, we _are_ getting somewhere, our prototype doesn't look too bad. We can still work on it once we replace the damaged parts. Winston, did you see what went wrong?"

"Well to start with-" Winston began but was interrupted.

"I'm gunna stop you there for a sec partner, can you sum it up in a sentence by any chance? We don't need the extra bit of information." Engineer said, Winston sighed before obliging.

"To say the least, it needs more power." Winston stated.

"Hm. And here I was thinking we gave too much." Symmetra said.

"But giving too much power would cause it to malfunction, I should know from experience." Engineer added. "So if we give a little kick to it, it won't work. Give too much, still won't work. Looks like we'll need to find the sweet spot then."

"Seems so Engineer." Winston said while rubbing his chin. "I'll look into it later, let's continue this another time, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Alrighty then. Guess I'll check on Slick and see what's he up to." Engineer said.

"He's most likely with Tracer, you know how those two are always together." Symmetra suggested.

"No doubt about it, didn't I tell y'all they'd become best friends?"

"Pretty sure you said something about friendship bracelets." Winston said as they exited the lab.

"Now how to find those two chatterboxes?" Engineer pondered.

"Looking for Scout and Tracer?" Mei said, having heard him.

"Oh, hello Mei, yeah have you seen em'?"

"Yup, they're in the training room."

"Training room huh? Why do I have a feeling Scout's just trying to show off?" Engineer said to himself.

 ***Training room***

"Wow Scout! You can still keep up with it!?" Tracer exclaimed as she watched Scout run on a treadmill going at its max speed, level 10. She too was on a treadmill but she was not going as fast as him. Scout grunted aloud in agreement as he continued to run, while silently being impressed by this machine. The treadmills back in his time was never able to speed up to his level, but this one he is using right now is starting to break him a sweat.

"Amazing! I wish I could reach that level but unfortunately I've only been able to reach level 7." Tracer admits.

"Yeah well remember the exercise routine I told ya, it'll really change ya." Scout said while slowing down the treadmill to level 7.

"Scout that exercise routine doesn't really sound like much." Tracer said, sounding unsure about it.

"Really?" Scout almost tripped on the treadmill but corrected himself before continuing his run. "Huh…well you may not believe me Lena, but that's really all I did." Scout said, Tracer hummed in response.

"Guess you could always come up with a better one then, and who knows? Maybe you'll grow faster than me, though I doubt it." Scout smirked, Tracer rolled her eyes but smirked back.

"We'll see about that then." Tracer taunted as she increased the speed to level 8. Scout didn't seem too impressed and blew a raspberry. Tracer struggled to keep up at level 8 but decided to bring it to level 9. Bad move. As soon as she brought it to level 9, she immediately flailed backwards. And since she was not wearing her accelerator, she couldn't blink to recover.

Scout brought his arm out towards her as an attempt to catch her but met his demise as she did when she caught his arm and brought Scout along with her to the floor. Tracer fell onto her back while Scout fell on top of her. It took a moment for the two runners to notice the position they were in and immediately froze in place, their eyes locked to each other.

"Uh…" Tracer uttered.

"Um…" Scout stammered.

Then the two runners heard a whistle from the entrance of the training room, both turned their heads to see Engineer and Symmetra watching the embarrassing scene.

"Damn Scout, didn't know you had it in you." Engie commented while giving him thumbs up in approval.

"Tracer, what exactly are you doing with Scout on top of you?" Symmetra questioned.

Both Scout and Tracer blushed and immediately Scout got off of her, crossing his arms and shaking his head in denial.

"I don't know whatcha talkin' bout." Scout lied, doing his best to slow his heart rate.

"W-we were training, luv! Right Scout?"

"Yeah! That's what we were doin'."

"Mhmm, sure." Engineer said nonchalantly.

"Then what was with you two being in close proximity of each other? Your noses could have touched." Symmetra grilled.

"Ah…erm." Tracer struggled to come up with words at this point, it was bad enough she and Scout were in such position, she didn't need this right now.

"It was a slip-up alright now quit interrogating us! Geez you two be acting like as if you don't make mistakes when you train or whatever!" Scout shouted. Engineer laughed.

"Ah I was just messin' with you Scout, don't be a stick in the dirt now." Scout clicked his tongue in annoyance before lending Tracer a hand, helping her up. Tracer silently thanked Scout and remained quiet so she can calm down.

"What're you doin' here anyways?" Scout asked.

"Came to check on you, see what you two were up to." Engineer explained, Scout furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's it?"

"Nope, I also bring good news and bad news."

"Hit me with the bad news first." Scout said, Engineer nodded.

"We recently tested out the new TTPB, and it failed." Engie informed, Scout sighed.

"The good news?"

"Our estimated time of leaving just decreased." Scout blinked, so did Tracer.

"Huh?"

"You heard me Scout, though the new TTPB failed we've still made a lot of progress. We could possibly be going back home in days."

"Woo! That's what I'm talkin' bout!" Scout cheered, Symmetra and Engineer smiled seeing Scout's reaction, but Tracer stood there feeling unsure how to react. While she was feeling glad for Scout, she was also feeling sad about how she now has less time to spend with Scout.

"Hey come on Tracer did you hear that? Me and Engie might be going back to our time soon, can you believe it!?" Scout asked, wondering why she was being so quiet about it.

"That's…that's great Scout! I'm happy for you!" Tracer forced a smile, it went unnoticed by Scout, but Engineer and Symmetra caught it. Tracer decided to leave so she could think about something.

"I'm going to go now, I got some things I just realize I need to do. We'll talk later, cheers!" Tracer said before picking up her accelerator and leaving.

"Oh alright, see ya." Scout said, remaining clueless of what was happening. "So how many days do you think it'll take Hardhat?"

"If we were to work continuously on it? Three to four days tops." Engineer answered.

"Not bad." Scout said.

"And this is only if we are not interrupted by terrorist attacks and such." Symmetra piped in.

"Well it has been rather quiet lately." Engineer mumbled.

"That's what we all think right before something does happen." Symmetra's eyes drift towards where Tracer went.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go somewhere, good day." Symmetra bid farewell and went after Tracer.

"Good bye for now." Engineer said.

"See ya." Scout also said.

"So what were you two doin' in here?" Engineer asks.

"Oh we were just doing some running, me and Tracer earlier were talkin' bout the exercise plan I did to get faster. But then she said that my plan was too easy, can you believe that!?"

"I don't think I'd have too much of a hard time believing that, remember Scout, we're in the future. People have probably came up with better plans then what you got right now."

"Pfft, doubt it. So far I haven't met anyone who could match my speed other than Tracer around 'ere." Scout said.

"You shouldn't really be saying that Scout, or else ya might jinx yourself."

"Whatever." Scout dismissed passively. The two remained silent until a though came to Engineer's mind.

"Ah Scout, we need to talk."

"Aren't we talkin' right now?"

"Not here, let's take it to the room for privacy reasons."

"Uhh ok?" Scout gave his best friend a weird look before following him all the way back to the room. When the two entered the room and Engineer closed and locked the door, he began to talk.

"What was happening back there in the training room? With you on top of Tracer?"

"Goggles come on man, I already told you." Scout answered.

"You ain't lying to me are you?" Engineer continued.

"No, why would I? Wait what is these freakin' questions!?" Scout growled, starting to feel agitated.

"I'm gettin' there, just one more question. Where do you and Tracer stand?" Engineer questioned. Scout remained silent for only a second before answering.

"We're friends." Scout replied without any hesitation.

"Nothing more?"

"Uh yeah?" Scout said, as if it was obvious.

"Hm." Engineer hummed, getting into some thoughts in his mind.

"Why, is there something wrong with me and her being friends?" Scout began asking.

"No, well maybe…I dunno." Engineer said, scratching his head.

"Well then what gives?"

"It's just that…have you noticed anything strange about Tracer when she's near you?" Scout sat on his bed and began playing with his baseball, had no trouble remembering a few moments of Tracer acting weird.

"Now that you ask me this, there have been moments where she acts weird. Like…this one time I got close to her for a sec, she got all mad and I had to back away."

"She got mad?" Engineer inquired.

"Yeah, her face got all red and stuff, I guess she likes her personal space. The same thing happened earlier too, her face went red as my shirt. Glad you and Symmetra showed up before she could explode on me." Scout said.

If Engineer could without dying, he would have face palmed so hard his hand would go through his face. But for now he settled with a mental sigh. Plus a regular face palm.

"What?" Scout asked.

"Scout, sometimes you can be dumber than dirt."

"Says the guy who builds a TIME machine thinking it could somehow help his teammates win a war, and then gets stuck in the future." Scout countered.

"Mocks the one who got sent into the future by a crazy wizard." Engineer shot back. The two went at it for awhile, bringing up whatever past mistakes the other have done and using it as their next line.

It wasn't until Reinhardt knocked on the door, causing both of them to stop their roasting streak. When Engineer answered the door and let him in, Reinhardt could literally see the flares between the two.

"Whoa what's with all this? I thought you two were friends?" Reinhardt said as he put himself between Scout and Engineer.

"Hey he's the one who started it!" Scout shouted.

"Engie?" Reinhardt turned towards Engineer for an explanation.

"What? He is dumber than dirt."

"How so?" Engineer waved for Reinhardt to lean over so he could whisper in his ear. Reinhardt did so and was surprised by what he heard.

"Oh." He gave Scout a look before continuing with his purpose of why he was there. "While I would be glad to continue this conversation, this is not why I'm here."

"What could it be then?" Engineer asked.

"Hey what'd you whispered about me!?" Scout yelled.

"There's a mission coming up, Winston and the others wishes for you and Scout to partake in this one. I too wish the same thing." Reinhardt announced.

Engineer and Scout looked at each other for a moment like as if waiting for the others approval, and then they both grinned at each other before turning back at Reinhardt.

"Alright, we're in." Engineer said.

"Yeah we doin' this!" Scout cheered, Reinhardt gave a laugh.

"Ha! I knew you two would be interested! Follow now comrades, I bring you to where the others are waiting." Reinhardt turned and exited the room, Engineer and Scout following.

Winston and the agents were in the meeting room discussing the situation as they waited for Reinhardt to hopefully return with Engineer and Scout.

"So you think they will accept this request?" Mercy asked Winston.

"It's their decision, but I'm hoping they do accept. Having them for this mission would be an advantage for us." Winston replied.

"I don't have any reasons to think they wouldn't join, being cramped up in this base must be getting boring to them." Pharah commented.

"Well, recently Tracer and I have taken them out, but I do believe they are bored from staying in this base." Symmetra said as she sat next to Tracer.

Tracer sat there unusually quiet with a contemplating look on her face, they could all tell something was bothering her. Symmetra gave a worried glance towards her, wondering if she was still thinking about the talk they had recently.

 ***Flash back***

" _Tracer, are you alright?" Symmetra asked, startling Tracer out of her thoughts._

" _Oh! Hi luv'. Yes I'm fine, just thinking about something." Tracer said. "Look Symmetra I really need to be alone right now so I'll chat with you later." Tracer began walking away until Symmetra spoke again._

" _Is it about Scout?" Symmetra asked, causing Tracer's pace to slow to a stop. By this reaction Symmetra's suspicions were being confirmed._

" _It is isn't it?" She asked again, not hearing a verbal response but still receiving an answer as Tracer's head tilted downward, her shoulders sinking. With a sigh, Tracer reluctantly replied back._

" _Yes…it is."_

" _You don't have to think about it all by yourself you know? You can tell me about it." Symmetra said._

" _Thanks luv'. I don't know what to start with to be honest."_

" _How about why you are upset about Scout leaving?" Symmetra suggested._

" _Okay. I'm not sure why I am upset about Scout leaving, I should be happy right? But then I get this feeling in my chest, and it hurts…" Tracer explained._

" _Lena, do you have feelings for Scout?" Symmetra questioned, the question caught Tracer off guard and her heart raced._

" _Oh um…well I have known Scout for a couple days now, and I will admit there have been moments when I would look at Scout a tad bit differently from a friend. I mean there are times when he could be such a pain and annoying but there is also moments when he would be so kind and look…handsome, and I start to think about him as more than just a friend." Tracer said while blushing, looking down at the floor in embarrassment since she is telling Symmetra all this. Suddenly her heart races after a thought._

" _You're not gonna say anything about this to Scout right?" Tracer asked._

" _What? No of course not." Symmetra answered._

" _Not even Engie?"_

" _Not even Engineer."_

" _Good."_

" _But Lena, you do realize that these feelings you have for him…they can be harmful to you."_

" _What do you mean?" Tracer looked confused._

" _Well take a look at yourself as the moment, you're already having troubled and sad about it when he's still here. Imagine how you would feel when he's no longer here." Symmetra said._

 _Tracer now understood what Symmetra meant, yet before the conversation could continue any further Soldier 76 appeared. Both agents paused and hoped he didn't hear any of what they were talking about._

" _There is a meeting being called, you two know what to do." Was all he said before walking away._

 _Symmetra and Tracer took one glance at each other before they began heading towards the meeting room._

 _ *****_ **Flash back ended***

"Howdy! Heard you were callin' us?" Engineer greeted as he and Scout entered the room, following Reinhardt. This snapped Symmetra out of her glimpse from the past when Engineer announced his and Scout's arrival. They've gained the attention of Tracer as well, bringing herself back to her usual self once she saw Scout.

"Engineer, Scout. I am glad you've decided to join us." Winston said.

"Aye no prob, I've been wanting to get in some action. What's the job?" Scout said, letting his eagerness be known.

"That's what the meeting is for Scout, now if you two would take your seats, we may begin." Winston said. Engineer sat between Soldier 76 and Pharah, Scout found his seat next to Tracer and Mei.

"Hey Tracer, you doin' alright now?" Scout asked.

"Ha! Of course I'm fine, what made you think not?" Tracer said.

"I dunno, you were actin' a bit weird earlier. Jus' wanted to know if you're okay." Scout explained, revealing his worry about her. Tracer smiled at him before turning her attention towards Winston who began speaking about the mission.

"Alright, now that we're all here I shall begin." Winston said, all had their attention on him. "I have recently been notified by Athena of a call for assistance, requested by one of our secret supporters. They have been seeing suspicious activities around their area, and they fear it could be Talon."

"You sure they aren't just being edgy?" Pharah asked, remembering the time when they arrived at a mission area after being reported of suspicious activity. But only to find out minutes later that the cause of the suspicious activity was nothing at all, just the people being too tense.

"That is a possibility but I still think we should go." Soldier 76 commented.

"76 is right, we should go no matter what. This is one of our supporters after all, who helps us in return by sending resources." Pharah sighed after Winston said this.

"They better be right about this." Pharah mumbled.

"And another reason why we should go is that they have been working on this project, it could give Talon a reason to go after it. They said there is more to this but they want us there to finish explaining." Winston said.

"Hm, well I guess we better get to it then. Don't see a reason to keep them waiting." Engineer said.

"Right you are Engineer, we shall depart in 10 minutes, get geared up and ready to move by then." With that Winston concluded the meeting and the agents went off to get ready, including Engineer and Scout.

 ***Time Skip***

After ten minutes of preparation the heroes and mercenaries was ready to go, they set off with whatever transportation they had with them. Since the company they were heading towards was in a vacant area, they didn't have to worry about attracting unwanted attention.

The ride was long, and Scout had a difficult time waiting since he had nothing to keep himself busy with other than to just sit there in boredom. The same could be said for Tracer, it was unfortunate that in their haste to get in the transportation vehicles they did not sit next to each other. But alas once they finally arrived to the mission site.

Once Scout and Engineer saw their destination, they weren't impressed but were surprised. They've seen many fascinating looking buildings back at the city, but what they were looking at right now was nothing of that. There is a huge abandoned old factory, surrounded by a couple old warehouses. Dust and dirt covered the walls of the buildings, webs covering the old broken windows.

"Umm, did we get lost or somethin'?" Scout asked.

"No, we're right where we need to be. Why?" Tracer looked at Scout.

"Ya kiddin' me? This place looks so old and abandoned that it looks like it's from our time, right Engie?" Scout said.

"Possibly, but we're 100 years or so in the future, I doubt this place has been abandoned for that long. All this dust and rust could just be a disguise." Engineer said.

"Great observation Engineer, you see this may all look like an abandoned area, but that's what they want you think. Let us head inside and you'll see what I mean." Winston said.

The group of heroes and mercenaries walked towards the large building in the center, and as soon as they got closer, Engineer and Scout began noticing something. They were hearing noises inside the factory. When they approached the door, Winston told the group to hold for a minute as he walked further to the door.

He walked towards a sign next to the door and pulled it off, revealing a number pad along with an eye scanner. After pressing in a couple of digits and scanned his eyes, the wooden doors fell forwards and hit the ground. Then doors parted away from each other and opened a pathway of staircases leading to the underground facility.

Scout and Engineer's chaw dropped immediately at what they just saw.

"Well…I did NOT see that comin!" Engineer shouted in amazement.

"Yeah no kidding!" Scout shouted with his pal, Tracer laughed at their reactions.

"I take it your base didn't have something like this?" Pharah asked.

"The only thing we had close to this was a gate that opens by its self whenever we approach it." Engineer said.

"This is nothing compared to what you'll find inside, now shall we continue?" Winston said before making his way down the staircase, the group following suit.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I might start publishing shorter chapters to help keep the updates going, please send a review of what you think about it.**

 **Edit 8/6/2019: I fixed some grammar mistakes, if there still is then FOCK!**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 13

The heroes and the two mercenaries walked further into the underground facility, the hallway was lit up by the flat ceiling lights. And due to the nice cold temperature, Engineer could tell that this place is well conditioned. At the end of the hallway appeared a man who wore full black dressed clothes, the man smiled as he spotted them coming.

"Ah great, so glad you could come and assist on such short notice. Greetings everyone." The man greeted.

"It was no issue, and it's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Cranston."

"The pleasure is mine Winston, and please call me Walter. None of this professional business, I am one of your supporters after all. Oh…Are these two new or am I just hallucinating?" Walter said after just noticing Engineer and Scout.

"Ah they're new, but don't worry you can trust them. Engineer and Scout, this is Walter Cranston. He is one of the very few people who know the world needs saving." Winston introduced the two mercenaries. Engineer was the first to greet Walter as he walked up to him and held his hand out for a handshake.

"Howdy." Engineer smiled, Walter shook his hand gladly.

"Ah I know that accent, you're from The Lone Star State huh?" Walter inquired.

"Ha! I sure am. I'm surprised you know the nickname partner, not many know about Texas' nickname." Engineer answered.

"Texas is one of my favorite states Mr. Engineer, I take every chance I get just to go over there. Oh and it's a pleasure to meet you uhhh Scout." Walter turned to give a handshake to Scout but the Boston boy turned it into a cool looking handshake.

"Yo what's up." Scout greeted.

"Boston guy, bet you're hyped for the upcoming game, The Boston Red Sox vs New York Yankees." Scout's heart raced and his eyes widened at the sudden information.

"You bet I am!" Scout shouted.

"That's good to hear! Anyway, I'm glad you two have decided to join Overwatch. The world could use more heroes after all the trouble that's been happening. Speaking of trouble I believe now is the proper time to show what I have called you for. Follow me." Walter said before walking, the crew following after him.

They came across another door that was protected by two guards. When they saw Walter coming with the heroes behind him they immediately opened the door. Once they went through the door the heroes and mercenaries were greeted by an entirely different room.

There were workers carrying packages labeled 'FRAGILE' or 'WARNING HOLD WITH CAUTION'. Other workers wore protective gear like masks, gloves, hazmat suits. As they walked by, they noticed 4 workers wearing protective gear as they work together to secure a rather interesting looking item.

Two of the workers held the glowing item with a metal stick that had hooks at the end, the other two waited by a cube like container holding it open. Gently they lowered the glowing item into the container and released it from the hooks, then slowly sealing and locking it inside. All four workers visibly relaxed, looking like as if they were done for the day.

"What in tarnation were they so tense for?" Engineer questioned.

"Well as you can see here Engineer, we do a lot of delivering. We send all kinds of resources across the globe, including radioactive materials. If they aren't cautious enough, there could be another…*cough*…accident. I'd rather not bring up any past mistakes, not of them are pleasant." Walter said, a frown forming on his lips.

They walked further until they walked into another door guarded by even more guards this time, after a couple moments they were let into a room that had less workers in it. And what these workers were packaging and securing really startled Engineer and Scout.

" _Is that…_ " Engineer began thinking.

" _No way…it's…_ " Scout thought.

" _Australium!?_ " Both mercenaries screamed in their minds in union.

"Walter, is that…?"

"Australium? Why yes it is. We've recently gotten a supply today, we have quite an amount." Walter said.

Engineer and Scout were too busy staring at the Australium to listen to Walter. Scout began inching towards the rare and valuable metal element but was stopped by Engineer who shook his head. Although even the Texan mechanic was having a hard time fighting the urge to grab the Australium.

While Walter and the agents continued talking, Engineer pulled Scout over away from the group to have a chat.

"Scout, we can't. It'll blow our cover." Engineer mumbled quietly.

"But it's right there…you and I both know how much they're worth…maybe we could try sneaking a few on us." Scout whispered, his eyes still on the prize.

"Too risky Scout, all of the agents are here." Engineer replied, looking over at the agents who were still paying attention to Cranston. "Scout, I'm almost done with the new TTPB but if either of us are caught stealing the Australium, it will be no good." Engineer explained.

Scout sighed but agreed reluctantly, though he still was tempted. The two mercs gave one last look at the Australium before rejoining the group.

"However this large amount brought heaps of trouble over here. Like we said in our message for help, we've spotted suspicious activity around the area." Walter began.

The agents and mercenaries started to listen closely.

"We have surveillance cameras setup at ground level, and we have encountered 5 activities, all in different areas. Could be some sort of way of scouting the area."

"Have you seen what they look like?" Soldier 76 questioned.

"No, the figures were quick and shady. We couldn't identify any of them. Though I will say…we could possibly be dealing with more than just Talons group."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Tracer asks.

"I'm not sure, it's just a thought I have. Oh and one more thing." Walter walked closer and whispered.

"We may have a spy around here." Engineer and Scout's back tingled from Walter saying that, and by instinct they checked their backs just to be sure.

"We made sure to keep our sudden supply of Australium a secret, yet it seems word still has gotten out. We shouldn't be having this problem otherwise." He finished before clearing his throat.

"Now is that all the information you need?" Mr. Cranston asked.

"Believe so, does everyone understand?" Winston said.

"Yeah, I'll hold the fort inside and keep an eye out for this suspect that's been sending out information." Soldier 76 said.

"I'll guard inside as well, I think I will do better in here than out there." Symmetra said, finding the narrow hallways to be potential areas for her turrets.

"Uh if I may ask Mr. Cranston, are there any backdoors to this place?"

"If you're talking about emergency exits then yes, we do have exactly six exits. Though nobody should be able to access them from the outside." Cranston explained. Engineer mumbled something to Scout who nodded in response.

"I'll stay here too, and guard the Australium. I gotta bad feeling that whoever is attacking this place is going to try to enter through those emergency exits. You should give Scout and the others something to find those exits so they can protect them." Engineer suggested.

"Right will certainly do that." Walter walked away and called for an assistant to get a map, so that the agents can prioritize which area to secure. After he did that Winston came up to him.

"Mr. Cranston, although I can assure you that we'll keep the Australium safe, I should tell you that you may want to advise the workers to leave the area. Things could get bad."

"Right, I'll send them off soon. Oh and if I may?"

"Yes?"

"If you would like I can send a couple dozen of the guards up there to assist you in defense, I have quite a lot of men around here who have just been standing in an empty hallway guarding literally nothing but air. I'm sure they'd be more than willing to help." Walter said.

"How many men do you have guarding this place?" Soldier 76 arched an eyebrow at Walter.

"Like I said, a lot. Plus this here is one of the best companies when it comes to trading and delivering. It's only natural that we'd have this many guards.

"If you have this many guards, then why would you need our help?" Scout asked, Engineer slapped him on the side of the head.

"Scout! Get yourself together." Engineer whispered harshly as Scout rubbed his head while glaring at Engineer.

"The possible threat of Talon attacking is enough to put anyone on edge, and since we have Australium on us, this could make us a target. And knowing the things that happen in the world today, I won't be surprised if more people other than Talon comes to get the Australium." Walter answered.

"Right, let's begin taking positions." With that being said, the agents including Scout made their way back to the surface level.

Walter Cranston sent his guards up with them to give extra support and giving an announcement to all the workers to vacate the area immediately. Engineer, Symmetra, and Soldier 76 remained inside. Walter decided to stay, feeling as though he should, and remain in his office with guards securing the door.

While preparing, Engineer had them hide the Australium for safety measures. Symmetra setup her turrets in multiple hallways, Soldier 76 started patrolling around, keeping an eye out for this spy. Engineer built a sentry nest at a point where many corridors meet to defend more ground.

At the surface level, agents and guards mobilized to prepare for any attacks. Scout and Tracer separated from the group to protect one of the exits of the underground facility, Reinhardt and Pharah did the same. Winston, Mercy and Mei covered the front. The guards ran around and took positions surrounding the old looking factory.

"Ya sure this is one of those exits?" Scout asked, unsure of the position he was guarding.

"Yes sir, this should be it." One of the guards replied.

"Pfft…don't see any door 'ere." Scout said while placing his scattergun against his shoulder, looking around but not finding the emergency exits.

"You're not suppose to see them luv', their hidden so that no one can infiltrate through the exits." Tracer explained, Scout remained in silence with a dumb expression on his face before replying.

"I knew that…" Tracer suppressed a laugh but still smiled at Scout.

"So I guess we just sit here and wait for them to attack?" Scout asked.

"You betcha!" Tracer said.

"Ok I'm bored." Scout droned as he leaned against a wall.

"Already?" Tracer laughed.

" _Is he really with Overwatch?_ " One of the guards whispered to each other. The whisper went unnoticed by Scout and Tracer, since they were too busy talking. Scout looked up as the sky turned dark, presuming that it was turning nighttime, that means it'll be harder for him or the others to spot the enemy. With that thought in mind, he caught an idea.

"Think I'm gonna climb this building, to give myself a view to keep an eye on." Not waiting for anyone's approval, Scout started climbing the old factory. With his ability to double jump, it was no problem to reach the roof. Though Scout knew he wasn't alone on the roof when he saw two flashes of light, and felt the presence of someone next to him.

"Not gonna stay at the bottom?" Scout asked.

"And let you just go up here thinking your vision is perfect for spotting enemies in the dark, ah no. You're going to need another pair of eyes." Tracer said.

"Aw what? My vision is fine! I have an eye sight of an eagle!" Scout boasted.

"Yeah yeah, but you have to admit it Scout that you're glad I'm up here with you." Tracer teased. This caught Scout off guard and he paused for a moment.

"You…ya got me d'here but that's beside the point." Scout said, looking away from her since he felt embarrassed. Tracer slightly blushed when Scout admitted it, but recovered with a smile. Scout shook his head the shake off the embarrassment.

"Anyway whatever, we both can keep an eye out." Scout said as he continued to stare off towards the distance.

Moments have passed and yet there was still no suspicious activities. It was quiet for most of the time, ignoring the communications between the agents. But then a noise could be heard in the distance.

"I'm not the only one who hears that right?" Mei asks through her earpiece that all the agents have.

"Pharah, see if you can spot the source of the noise." Winston ordered.

"On it Winston." Pharah said as she flew up to the air and looked around. Then she spots the source of the noise, a vehicle is heading their way.

"Sound source spotted, some sort of vehicle is driving directly towards our position. Permission to take action?" Pharah asked.

"No wait, we don't want to attack the wrong people." Winston said.

"We've been waiting here for Talon or any other sort of group that would come here to steal the Australium. I really doubt whoever is coming here isn't coming without a purpose, Pharah should take action." Soldier 76 said.

Yet before Winston could reply, the sound of crazy laughter reached their ears.

"That laugh…" Winston mumbled before Pharah shouted into the earpiece.

"It's getting closer! It's a motorcycle with two riders on it!" Pharah reported.

"Motorcycle, two riders, laughter, incoming headache. The description sounds awfully familiar to someone I know." Soldier 76 replied while rubbing his forehead.

"Junkrat! And his bodyguard Roadhog." Reinhardt said.

"They're here!" Pharah said before taking aim at the duo.

Yet before she could shoot she had to take evasive maneuvers to avoid a bullet coming her way. She look to see Reaper and Widowmaker who was aiming at her from an aircraft that just now uncloaked and revealed itself.

It was not the only aircraft, 5 more aircrafts uncloaked. The Overwatch agents and gaurds along with Scout realized immediately that they were being watched the whole time.

Many of the guards aimed up towards the aircrafts to fire but were stopped after receiving fire from ground level. Talon troops had entered the area and began lighting up the place, forcing the guards to focus on them.

"Keep her busy." Reaper ordered, knowing how effective Pharah would be against their soldiers. And with that, Reaper went into his wraith form and dropped down to the ground below with no trouble, and disappeared as soon as he was in the shadows. Luckily for the agents, Reinhardt was able to see that and called him out to his fellow agents.

"Reaper is here! Keep on the look out!" Reinhardt warned.

"I have to get to Pharah! She could use my assistance up there." Mercy said.

"Go help her, Mei and I will handle things here!" Winston said as they got ready.

"HAHAHAHA!" A hysterical laugh came out of nowhere before the Junkrat and Roadhog came riding in, Junkrat shot multiple grenades out with his frag launcher before shouting "Let's cause some mayhem!"

A series of explosions occurred at the front of the old factory. A couple guards lives were taken away while others were blown away. The others who did survive were either smart enough to run from the blasts or were saved by Winston's barrier projector.

Unfortunately for them, it was now Roadhog's turn as he got off the motorcycle, as did Junkrat, and went 'Whole Hog' mode. He started lighting the heroes and guards up with wave of shrapnel that began pushing them back ruthlessly.

Winston's barrier projector began breaking, and just when the barrier fell Mei's ice wall came into play. The ice wall held strong for only a couple seconds under the fire of Roadhog's scrap gun until it began to break down. The guards took cover with whatever was left of the ice wall and starting shooting at the deadly duo.

Junkrat threw a concussion mine towards the guards with a sinister grin, one of the guards noticed it before shouting "GET DOWN!"

Unfortunately the guard was too late, and they were all caught in the radius of the explosion. Winston growled before turning to Mei. "Mei, you go after Junkrat, I'll take care of Roadhog."

"Thumbs up to that!" Mei said.

"AAACHOO! Augh! Every time I even so much as glance at you I feel like I'm catching a cold." Junkrat sneezed before muttering.

"That means this'll be easy for me!" Mei said as she charges at the explosive freak.

"Alright! Come at me then!" Junkrat shouted with an eager grin while aiming his frag launcher at Mei.

Before Roadhog could go after his client, Winston came flying at him with his jump pack and gave him a hard punch to his mask, separating the apocalyptic man from Junkrat. Roadhog swung his chain hook at Winston, making the gorilla scientist back away from him.

"I'm gonna turn your kind into extinct, _monkey_." Roadhog said, flipping his hook and gripped it tightly. Winston growled in anger.

"Says the little piggy who cried all the way home!" Winston prepared his telsa cannon. Roadhog let out a low growl before shooting his scrap gun at Winston, the latter squeezing the trigger and activating the telsa cannon.

While Winston and Roadhog engaged in combat, Mei and Junkrat were doing just the same. Junkrat let out a laugh as he spammed frags upon Mei, while jumping out of the way from her icicles. Frags landed all around Mei and were about to detonate at any second. And with quick thinking, Mei raised herself up with her ice wall right before the frags exploded below her.

The hero then jumped off her ice wall and ran towards Junkrat, planning to close the distance so she could put her endothermic blaster into much better use, which involves freezing her opponent into a statue of ice. But Junkrat knew what she was up to, and grinned before shouting "Fire in the hole!"

Junkrat launched his Rip-Tire and sent it rolling towards Mei with speed. Mei's eyes widened in shock as the rolling explosive rolled right towards her and detonated. A huge explosion happened, filling the area with flames and smoke.

Junkrat laughed hysterically as he walked to the spot where he last saw Mei, only to stop laughing when he saw Mei being protected by a thin layer of ice covering her completely.

"What!?" Junkrat yelled in confusion. Suddenly the ice protecting Mei broke down, freeing Mei and allowing her to release her ultimate. Snowball popped out as Mei yelled.

"Freeze!" Snowball began freezing the area surrounding the two fighters, and only freezing Junkrat. However before Snowball could conmpletely freeze him, the explosive one managed to setup a little something that went unnoticed my Mei.

When Snowball was done it retreated back to Mei, allowing Mei to see its handy work and when she did she started seething with anger. The area was covered with ice, and the fires from before were no more. But what caused Mei to be angered was how Junkrat was posed in his frozen form.

Junkrat was flipping her off with both hands with a teasing grin. Mei began marching up to the frozen Junkrat while preparing her endothermic blaster.

"You are so going to- AHH!" Mei was interrupted when she stepped into one of Junkrat's traps. The steel trap bit down on Mei's foot making her cry out in pain. She quickly bent down attempted to break free from its grip but to no success.

Unfortunately for her she did not notice how Junkrat was quickly thawing out of the ice. When she finally got her foot free from the trap, Junkrat was able to do his next move. Tossing a concussion mine between him and Mei then detonating it, sending both flying away from each other.

Wincing from pain after hitting the ground hard, she struggles to pick herself up from the ground. She looks around to see if Junkrat is coming back, but he is nowhere to be seen. She relaxes from this, since if he was coming back she would be in quite the trouble.

"I'm in need of healing, I just fought Junkrat but I think he ran off." Mei said into her earpiece as she sat herself up.

"Winston! Can you go and help her?" Soldier 76 asked. That said Winston currently just crashed to the floor after being yanked down by the hook Roadhog threw at him when he tried to attack him from the air.

"Tch! I'm afraid I'm unable to at the moment, Junkrat's accomplice isn't making it easy." Winston answered.

"Mercy?"

"I can't either!" Mercy said while dodging a bullet, she and Pharah glided through the air to dodge more incoming attacks from the aircrafts. The enemy aircrafts gave chase as Pharah and Mercy tried to get them off their backs.

"Mercy! Get in front of me!" Pharah held out her hand towards Mercy, the doctor grabbed her hand before Pharah gave her the extra momentum to swing her to her front side. Pharah then turned to face the incoming aircrafts that were equipped with machine guns, along with Widowmaker.

Pharah aimed her rocket launcher and fired 4 rockets, two of the aircrafts were successful to maneuver away from the rockets but the other four weren't so fortunate. The rockets found their targets, knocking 4 aircrafts out of the sky. Widowmaker clicked her tongue and took aim at the two heroes once again.

"Like I'm going to give you the chance to shoot again!" Pharah yelled as she fired 2 rockets directly at her.

Widowmaker wasn't fazed as she shot the first rocket the exploded, and detonating the second one at the same time. The smoke that came after the explosion provided quick cover for her, giving Widowmaker the time to equip her infra-sight. This allowed her to see through the smoke and getting the perfect shot at both Pharah and Mercy who still couldn't see her.

"Kill two birds with one bullet." She whispered as she squeezed the trigger of her Widow's kiss. On the other side of the smoke cloud, Pharah began to feel very tense all of a sudden. And because of all her time in the battlefield, she knew what that meant.

"Mercy! Move!" Pharah shouted with urgency as she pushed Mercy away. A sudden crack filled the air, followed by screaming.

"Pharah!? Mercy!? Damnit, Reinhardt you need to go help Mei out." Soldier 76 ordered.

"Already on it!" Reinhardt said as he swung his giant hammer around, finishing off whatever Talon soldier were left around him. He turned to see a couple guards still with him.

"You allies stick with me, I'll need your supporting fire!" The group nodded to their new leader, and followed him towards the front of the old factory, which was by now turning into a war zone.

"Tracer, I need you to go help out Winston, it sounds like he's in trouble as well." 76 said, and while Tracer was more than glad to help her friend, she hesitated to leave Scout alone. The Boston boy noticed this and spoke.

"Go one Tracer, me and the boys 'ere got dis." Scout said while motioning towards the guards they were with. "Plus ya gotta remember Tracer, dat between the two of us…you ain't the fastest." Scout concluded with a smirk.

"Ha…silly of me to get so worried for you. Just be careful okay luv'?" Tracer said, Scout was a little surprised from the way she was acting.

"Uhh yeah ok, now go. Shoo, scram, outta here!" Scout said while shooing her away with his hands. Tracer giggled before blinking away. It hasn't even been a few seconds since she left when more Talon soldiers came running at them.

"There's more coming!" One of the guards yelled while aiming his rifle at them. Scout reloaded his scattergun and readied himself.

"Alright let's waste em!" Scout cheered, thinking this should be another easy fight. However, little did he know how wrong he was about to be.

One of the guards took the first shot at the Talon troop, only for the figure to jump in and reflect the bullet back at him. The bullet pierced his forehead, causing the guard to fall to the floor dead. Scout including his group immediately halted their attack. And Scout couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of him right now.

Standing between the Talon soldiers and him was a figure that looked like some sort of cyborg ninja, wielding a wicked looking katana. A black mask his the figures face and only revealing both eyes, the only human part of him was his left arm and shoulder and head, everything else was machine.

Because of his sudden appearance, the guards seemed very intimidated, but Scout…well he was only confused.

"Umm…who da hell are you?" Scout plainly asked. The cyborg ninja remained silent, much to Scout's annoyance, and with the flick of his hand, three shurikens appeared between his knuckles.

" _My name is Genji Shimada, and I will be taking you all to your death beds._ " Genji said as if it was a statement. Scout didn't seem too moved by the threat and even laughed at it.

"Never thought I'd see the day my own trashcan would threaten me." Scout shot back. As soon as those words left his mouth, shurikens were at his face before he knew it.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **...**

 **Just in case you have trouble visualizing Genji, he's wearing the Blackwatch skin. (At least that's what i think it's called.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. GameQ here. Thanks for helping me reach over 100 followers. I** **appreciate it very much. Thanks for the favorites as well.**

 **And now I give you chapter 14, Scout vs Genji. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 14

The shurikens that nearly tore themselves into Scout's head missed their target, and hit nothing but a wall. Scout had ducked under a millisecond to dodge the attack, and looked at Genji with a smirk.

"Missed me!" He taunted, but in his mind he was freaking out.

" _DAMN! If I hadn't have hit the ground any sooner, I'd be a goner._ " He thought. The talon soldiers began firing upon Scout and the guards with him.

They took cover immediately and contemplated on what to do. Scout knew that he'd have to take on the Genji, since the guards with him wouldn't stand a chance.

"Hey listen 'ere! I'll take on cyborg ninja guy alright? You take care of the others!" Scout ordered, to which they nodded in agreement. Great, now he just needs to lead Genji away.

"Yo come at me ya ninja freak!" Scout jumped into the fray, dodging the bullets of the Talon troops while shooting at Genji. The Shimada merely reflected the bullets before following the Boston boy to a more empty area.

When Scout felt that he found a more suitable area where he can fight Genji without the risk of harming the guards, he stopped to face him. Only to realize that the Talon agent was nowhere to be seen, like as if he left. But Scout knew better, that's what Genji wanted him to think.

"Oh come on! You gonna hide when I was just starting to have fun?" Scout taunted while looking left and right. It was quiet for a moment until Scout heard something behind him, Scout did a 180 degree turn immediately with his bat and hand but yet again he was met with nothing.

Suddenly Scout's battle instinct took control when he saw something in the corner of his eyes and ducked to dodge a katana swing that aimed for his neck. As soon as he dodged he received a nasty hit to the head, sending him rolling and crashing towards a wall. Scout's hearing was gone for a moment and his vision was giving him all kinds of dizziness.

He felt something warm trickling down his forehead as he got up to his knees and looked at his adversary who slowly approached him.

" _He's tough…he baited me to dodge and I took it, I cannot let my guard down anymore._ " Scout thought while grasping his injured head.

"You're reflexes are formidable, but it won't be enough to save you." Genji commented.

"Don't be judging when ya haven't seen all I can do, I'm just gettin' started." Scout got up slowly, right before running in a straight line towards the cyborg ninja and taking out his scattergun.

"You are a fool for running at me in a predictable path." Genji said.

Scout fired his scattergun, Genji reflected the bullets back to his opponent. Scout dashed to the side and continued firing at Genji, while closing the distance between the two. Genji began advancing to Scout and threw more shurikens at the Boston boy, Scout leaped in the air to evade them.

" _He has no mobility in the air, it is finish._ " Genji mused and launched himself at Scout with his katana in hand, expecting to finish right then and there. But while in midair when Genji was just about to slice him, Scout smirked and did double jump, dodging Genji's katana and flying over the ninja's head.

" _Nani!?_ " Genji shouted in his mind.

"Ha! Gotcha now!" Scout said as he aimed for the back of Genji's head. But then Genji did something he'd never see coming, he double jumped as well and moved safely out of the way of Scout's scattergun.

" _What da hell!?_ " Scout screaming in his thoughts.

Up until this point, the only person Scout has ever met that could double jump as well was his rival, Blu Scout which was his literal counterpart. So he was very surprised to see someone else doing it. Both fighters landed on their feet and turned back at each other.

Genji went on assault again and threw multiple shurikens at Scout. Scout gasped and jumped away, but was attacked constantly by a line of shurikens that kept coming at him. Scout rolled and flipped to dodge most of them but when they got to close he took out his aluminum bat.

" _Battin' A Thousand!_ " Scout cried as he spun his bat around to deflect the rest of the shurikens. Genji tilted his head in interest after watching Scout's little display, till their eyes met.

 **(A/N: This is a taunt for Scout by the way.)**

Scout glared into Genji's eyes and pointed at him with his bat. Genji acknowledged the challenge and unsheathed his katana.

" _Gonna have to play very tricky with this guy, move faster, if I want to come out of this alive. He's already hit me good, and I still haven't landed a finger on em', and I can't use guns either since he can just bounce the bullets off of his sword thing._ " Scout thought as he got into his stance, " _I still haven't gone full speed yet, and my bonk! is still in my pocket, these are my only two advantages I have against him right now._ "

Right when Scout blinked after finishing his thoughts his left eye was nearly pierced by the katana if it wasn't for him bending backwards. Genji flew over him after failing to strike him once again, Scout ran after him in full speed with his bat in both hands. Then as soon as he got close, he threw a roundabout swing attack at Genji.

And since Genji was caught off guard by Scout's sudden new speed, the mercenary finally landed a hit on the Shimada in the face. The cyborg ninja recoiled and staggered away while grabbing his mask that hid his face.

"Not done yet punk!" Scout said as he made a quick running start then leaped at Genji, and drop kicking him in the chest. The impact of the kick caused Genji to fall backwards to the floor, but the Shimada recovered and got up with haste.

"You have earned some of my respect, it has been awhile since someone has landed an attack on me, and it's a feat to even survive this long as well." Genji complimented.

"Ha! Don't think yo sappy talkin is gonna get you anywhere!" Scout responded. "But I'll give ya some probs, not too shabby."

"While your way of talking is a bit…unusual, I'll take the compliment. However, this fight will end with me in victory. You've lost blood up till this point, it's only an amount of time till you succumb to your injuries." Genji motioned towards Scout's bleeding forehead.

"Oh this?" Scout pointed at his head injury. "Pfft, I've had worst. Like that time when I took three rockets at once, I still lived!"

Genji had nothing to say about that, but tilted his head in confusion. There was an awkward silence between the two, and Scout was getting a feeling that Genji wouldn't believe him.

"Your head injury has clearly taken its toll on you, I will finish you off as an act of kindness for you." Genji said as he unsheathed his katana again.

"This is coming from the guy who gave me said head injury!" Scout roared in rage before running at Genji, the cyborg ninja met him in the middle.

Both katana and bat met as the two fighters continued to brawl on, Scout furiously swinging his bat at his opponent in different angles. The attacks from the Boston boy set Genji to defense as he blocked the attacks. Then with swiftness Genji crouched and spun a full 360 degree turn with his leg kicked out, knocking Scout off his feet and onto his back.

Seeing Scout's vulnerability, Genji thrusts his katana back down to Scout, only for the attack to be blocked by the aluminum bat. The katana pushed down against the shaking bat as Scout struggled to push back. Then with a grunt, Scout used both his legs to push Genji off of him. Genji was pushed back yet he threw 3 shurikens in return, Scout forced himself to dart to the side and evaded the lethal projectiles in time.

Taking his baseball out, he tossed it in the air before striking it hard with his bat, sending the baseball flying towards Genji. The Shimada reflected the baseball and sent it flying back towards Scout. The mercenary gasped before hitting it again back at Genji, who did the same. All of a sudden this fight turned into some sort of tennis match as the two kept on sending it back at one another.

"YOU KNOW THE IDEA OF BASEBALL IS TO CATCH IT! NOT TO HIT IT BACK!" Scout shouted out as the speed increased gradually. Genji continued to concentrate as the ball kept on coming at him faster and faster.

Then with a sudden new source of strength Scout hit the baseball with all his might, the ball flew at Genji in high speeds. Genji couldn't deflect in time and took the blow to the head. The baseball struck him so hard he started to see stars in his vision and the world was spinning around him.

" _Can't let em breath!_ " Scout gritted his teeth and gripped his aluminum bat before charging at Genji.

Unfortunately for Genji, he wasn't able to see Scout coming since the dizziness was causing him to lose balance. Scout appeared right beside him and slammed his bat on Genji's left side, Genji groaned in pain. Scout then dash to Genji's right side and battered his right arm. To finish it off Scout stood right before him and shot Genji right in the gut, a successful meat shot.

"AUGH!" Genji coughed out and tasted his own blood.

"Whoo! Hit da bricks pal cuz you're done!" Scout mocked.

However, Genji has had enough of this and jumped away, and landed some distances from Scout.

"Aww running away?" Scout teased while resting his bat on his shoulder.

Genji Shimada glared at Scout before unleashing his ultimate.

" **Ryūjin no Ken Wo Kurae** **!** " Genji cried out as he spun his katana around, and to Scout's surprise he saw a dragon figure flow with katana and roared at him before disappearing. Genji now glowed with a red aura surrounding him, and the atmosphere felt more different from before.

Scout knew he was in for it now, he took out his Bonk! soda and gulped a mouth full, knowing that if he took more than that will put him in danger. After that he put the soda can away and felt the Bonk! doing it's magic.

"Come at me!" Scout roared. Genji complied as he raced towards Scout with new speeds faster than before.

Once they were close, Genji sliced his katana at Scout too earlier. Scout thought since Genji messed up he could take advantage, but he soon realized it would not be a good idea when he saw what happened next. Like something out of a videogame, as soon as Genji swung his katana, a sharp glowing wind blade appeared and flew at Scout.

"Woah!" Scout's eyes widened at the sight and he used his new speed to dodge the attack. Behind him the wind blade continued on its course and cut through a wall like it was paper.

" _His strikes are more powerful now…!_ " Scout dodged another attack by docking under it. " _They're faster too!_ " Scout clenched his teeth he dodged more of the attacks.

" _His speed has increased significantly after consumed the contents of that soda from earlier._ " Genji noticed, he sees Scout trying to make an attack on his flank and denied it easily, forcing Scout back to defense.

" _I'll not be able to land a good hit on him at this rate!_ " Scout thought in frustration, he felt his heart beating hard and his chest was starting to hurt, he knew he was running out of time. Unbeknownst to him though, Genji was dealing with the same situation.

" _I'll not be able to keep up my attacks for long, if I don't finish him before my ultimate is finished he'll use his new speed against me._ " Genji mused, feeling worried for the first time in awhile.

"Screw this! Going all in!" Scout finally broke then shouted in frustration and ran directly at Genji, the cyborg ninja did the same.

When they were feets away from each other, both jumped simultaneously, finishing the gap between one another. Scout swung his bat, Genji swung his katana.

Scout angled his body to dodge the dangerous katana, and struck Genji in the face, knocking his mask off.

Genji grimaced in pain as the vibration from the attack shook his head, but he knew the fight was now over.

Both fighters landed back on the ground with their backs facing each other, standing still for one moment until Scout fell to his knees and then to the dirt. He grasped his now bleeding stomach as he hunched over in pain. Yes Scout dodged the katana but he didn't dodge the wind blade that came after the katana.

While Genji was still standing he noticed woozy he was feeling, his head ached in pain and his broken nose bled profusely. He frowned as he felt the air blow against his now bare face, nevertheless he'll ignore it for now. Genji turned to face his downed opponent walked to him slowly.

Scout could hear the sounds of Genji's footsteps approaching and panicked. He tried to pick himself up but only fell back down once he felt not only his bleeding stomach, but his chest as well. He forgot about the lash back of Bonk! The pain swelling in his chest was becoming unbearable, and his breathing turned into wheezing.

Soon he sees Genji's feet right next to him and he looked up with a glare at Genji, who looked down at him. Genji saw how Scout's blood began to form a little pool around him, and decided to end the Boston boy's suffering.

"You are a warrior, one of the rarest kind I ever seen. Die now with honor, knowing that your ancestors will be proud of you for dying in battle." Genji raised his katana with both hands, the weapon pointing downward towards Scout's heart. Time slowed down as Scout thoughts began to take over.

" _Engie...Team...Lena…no!_ " Scout cried in his mind and waited for the katana to pierce itself into his heart. But then…something unexpected happen.

Just when Genji was about to thrust his katana down to Scout's body, he heard a loud battle cry, followed by something slamming itself harshly into his side. The attack pushed Genji away from Scout and into a wall, slamming Genji's unprotected head into the wall and knocking him out.

Hearing the commotion, Scout weakly opened his eyes to peak at his sudden savior, but his vision was too blurry. All he got to see before he fell into unconsciousness was a male figure with a blazing green fire on what looks to be an eye patch.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ again. Thank you for reading the chapter, leave a review if you enjoyed. I wanted this chapter to only concentrate on Scout and Genji, I'll cover the rest next chapter.**

 **Againd thank you for reading this chapter, you're all awesome! And i will see you readers in the next chapter, goodbye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, yeah it took like months for me to update, I apologize. Thank you for your reviews from last chapter. I also got a couple more followers recently, I give you my thanks new follower, I appreciate you for enjoying my story. Alright now enough chit chat, let's move on to the chapter. I now give to you chapter 15, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 15

Tracer blinked over and over as she ran for the destination where Winston is fighting Roadhog, she has been trying to get a hold of Winston on the mic but wasn't successful.

"Winston! Please respond!" Tracer shouted with worry, she noticed some guards fighting off more Talon soldiers and helped clear them out with her pulse pistols. The guards gave her their thanks before moving to search for more Talon soldiers.

She then heard a sudden roar nearby, followed by more shooting. Tracer recognized that roar and immediately started moving towards the noise. "Hold on Winston I'm coming!"

Once she had reached the fight she witnessed Winston in his Primal Rage, charging at Roadhog as he was lit up by Roadhog's scrap gun. Yet before Winston could get any closer to Roadhog, he was pushed back by his opponents ultimate. Winston roared in fury as he flew back and crashed into a wall.

Tracer gasped after seeing Winston's failure to attack Roadhog, and blinked towards him immediately. Winston groaned as he picked himself up from the debris of the wall but was relieved to see Tracer with him.

"Winston! Are you okay luv'?" Tracer worriedly asks.

"I'm alright Lena, I've been through worse." Winston replied. "Though Roadhog proves to be a tough opponent."

"No worries Winston, I gotcha back now!" Tracer said, Winston smiled.

"Then let's do this." Winston started running back into the fight, with Tracer next to him. Roadhog made an unpleased noise when he saw Tracer with Winston, knowing that the odds were no longer in his favor, or is it?

Hearing another explosion in the distance, Junkrat came falling in and landed right next to his bodyguard.

"Whoo! Look at the situation you got yourself in this time mate." Junkrat said while staring at the hero duo with eager.

"Where were you?" Roadhog grumbled.

"Ah welp after that fuss I got into with the Ice mistress I had to hide for a bit since my ass was still frozen. You would not believe HOW weird it felt to not be able to feel me own buttocks! I had my arse roasting above a fire before I eventually decided to sit on it, THAT'S when I started to feel it again. Here you wanna check it!?" Junkrat shoved his rear end towards Roadhog for him to see that the fire burnt through his pants. Roadhog gazed with annoyance when he saw Junkrat's undergarment, and since when did he start wearing boxers with hearts on them?

Roadhog resisted the urge to face palm and pulled Junkrat out of the way from a barrage of pulse bullets shot by Tracer, the fight was on.

"We still got a job to do, let's get of these two and then the rest." Roadhog said.

"Right behind you pal!" Junkrat agreed, and spammed a couple frags at Winston who leaped out of the way.

Tracer blinked towards the giant being and sprayed her bullets upon him, Roadhog let out a displeased growl before throwing his hook at her. Lena dodged the hook yet barely missed the scraps that were shot her way. Roadhog took the opportunity to take a breather and heal up, Winston saw this and tried to stop him but was intercepted by Junkrat.

Junkrat laughed when he tossed his concussion mine at the gorilla and detonated it, sending Winston flying backwards.

"Where you going big guy!? You're fight is with me!" Junkrat declared, shooting his frags at Winston. Winston let out a roar and charged at Junkrat.

Junkrat spammed some more frags to stop Winston's attack, but Winstno used his jump pack to leap high then pushed off a wall to get more momentum. Junkrat hopped backwards in time to miss Winston's opened palm that slammed into the ground where he once stood. Winston roared in pain when he felt one of his limbs being chomped on by one of Junkrat's traps.

Junkrat grinned wickedly, he had placed his trap before Winston could notice. But that didn't save him from receiving the shocking end of the telsa canon, he failed to realize he was in range.

Junkrat stuttered as his body was attacked by electricity, but was saved by Roadhog who used his hook to pull him out of harm's way.

"Don't get yourself killed!" Roadhog chided.

"Augh I've been shot at, frozen, and electrocuted today." Junkrat groaned.

Tracer blinked next to Winston and stared at the two criminals with determination, but then a brilliant idea came to her mind. A smile formed on her lips as she turned to Winston.

"Winston." Winston looked to her. "Time to do our special attack."

Winston grinned back at her once he realized what she was going to do.

"I'm with you, ready when you are!" Winston said as held out his arm behind him, readying to throw. Tracer hopped into his hand and waited for him to throw. Then in sync they yelled.

" **Cavalry Cannon!** " Winston threw Tracer with all his might towards Roadhog and Junkrat, the two tensed up when they saw Tracer soaring at them so quickly.

Before she got too close she took out her pulse bomb and threw it at the two, "Cheers luvs'!" she said recalling back to Winston.

The pulse bomb landed between them on the floor, both Roadhog and Junkrat looked down at it with grief. They knew there was no time left to run.

"Oh." Junkrat began.

"Shit." Roadhog finished.

The pulse bomb detonated, both Junkrat and Roadhog were submerged with flashes of blue lights and were blown away.

"We got em'! Yes, up high Winston!" Tracer cheered. Winston grinned slightly as he gave her a high five.

"Yes we may have won this fight," Winston paused as he and Tracer heard more shootings in the distance. "but the battle still continues."

Suddenly their radio started chattering, Soldier 76 speaking.

"Tracer, is Winston alright? Did you help him deal with Roadhog?" He asked.

"You betcha luv! We also dealt with that sinister Junkrat too!"

"Winston?"

"Those two criminals are done for now Soldier 76."

"Finally some good news for a change, see if you two can find out what happened to Mer-" Out of nowhere 76 had stopped talking, only thing audible from his side was static noises.

"Morrison? Morrison!" Winston tried to reach but could not contact 76 anymore.

"You think a couple Talon soldiers were able to break into the underground facility?" Tracer wondered.

"If they did, Engineer and Symmetra are down there with him, Morrison should be fine." Winston adjusted his glasses before proceeding. "For now we must see if we can check on Mercy and Pharah, I believe that's what 76 was going to say."

"There's no need to do that fortunately!" Pharah announced as she and Mercy glided down back to them gently.

"Pharah! Last I heard from you two, it sounded like you both were in trouble. What happened?"

"We were able to take down most of the airships but the last one was tricky since it had Widowmaker taking shots at us. There were a few close calls on my end since I felt a couple bullets fly past my head a couple times." Mercy said.

"But then something strange happened...Widowmaker retreated." Pharah said, surprising Tracer and Winston.

 ***Flashback***

" _Kill two birds with one bullet." Widowmaker whispered as she begun squeezing the trigger of her Widow's kiss. On the other side of the smoke cloud, Pharah began to feel very tense all of a sudden. And because of her time in the battle field she knew what that meant._

" _Mercy! Move!" Pharah shouted with urgency as she pushed Mercy away._

 _When Widowmaker was just about to fire, she caught another figure in the cameras of her infra-sight, and it was aiming at her. Gasping, she shifted out of the way of the opened side door, but it seemed the figure counted on that. Pulling the trigger of its weapon, the figure shot at the aircraft and miraculously the bullet pierced through the aircraft and into Widowmaker's abdomen. She let out a cry of pain. Despite her efforts she was still shot, alive but suffering from a profusely bleeding wound._

" _Merde! Get us out of here!" Widowmaker cursed before ordering the pilot. The pilot nodded before maneuvering the aircraft away from the fight._

" _Reyes I've been hit, we may have a third party in the fight." Widowmaker warned, placing a hand over her wound and putting pressure on it._

" _Damn it…have one of the medics patch you up, I've already infiltrated the underground facility." Reaper informed._

 _As the aircraft carrying Widowmaker flew away, Pharah and Mercy were surprised._

" _Why are they retreating?" Mercy asked._

" _I think something or someone shot Widowmaker," Pharah mused while spotting a bullet trace that led to the figure's location. "and we're about to find out who." Pharah said._

 _She and Mercy followed the bullet trace for as long as they could till the bullet trace faded away, but it lasted long enough to lead them to the general area the figure was at. However, much to the agents discomfort, the person who took the shot was nowhere to be seen._

 ***End Flashback***

"We left the scene right away just in case whoever shot Widowmaker would want to shoot us next." Mercy said.

"So, Mr. Cranston's fear may be right, Talon could not be the only one after the Australiums." Winston mused aloud. Their radio started sounding off, with Reinhardt calling for help.

"I've found Mei, she's wounded but fine for now! D'argh! We're in need of backup, Talon troops have got us pinned, the shield won't hold out much longer-!" His radio was cut off before he could relay his position.

"Damn it! Mercy! Pharah! Start searching for them!" Winston ordered before bullets start flying past them, more Talon troops found them and began opening fire.

In the underground facility, Engineer, Symmetra and Soldier 76 were fighting a harsh fight.

"YEEHAW!" Engineer cheered as he and his built level 2 sentry mowed down Talon troops that dared run their way. Somehow the troops have managed to make their way into the underground facility. Equipped with a pump shotgun, Engineer blasted their bodies with bullets.

Symmetra fought alongside him, shooting out explosive energy balls with her photon projector, and emitting a hazardous beam whenever the troops got to close to her. Her sentry turrets did a brilliant job at slowing the troops and killing them off.

Soldier 76, with the hero and mercenary, fired upon the Talon troops with his aimbot like ultimate. It seemed the trio was going to be able to hold them enemies off. The Talon soldiers ceased their fire and began retreating. Engineer and the two heroes were taken back from Talon's sudden retreat. Engineer was the first to react.

"Hell that was easy." Engineer lowered his shotgun and slung his wrench against his shoulder.

"That's the problem Engineer, it WAS easy." Soldier 76 commented.

"It's a problem because it was easy? What kinda life you livin' 76?" the Texan mechanic asked.

"Engineer I don't think it is a good idea to let your guard down right now, this seems too suspicious." Symmetra advised, Engineer scoffed while laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya need to relax Symmetra, 76. Y'alls bones are going to get stiff for no reason. What're they gunna do? Continue running down a corridor with our sentries set on them? Oh no I'm shakin' in my boots." Engineer chuckled. Symmetra sighed but a small smile crept up on her lips, 76 shook his head before walking away.

"I'm going to check on Mr. Cranston, you two should be able to hold the position while I'm gone." Engineer and Symmetra barely registered what 76 said while they continued to talk.

"You need to learn when to be alert Engineer." Symmetra said.

"And you need to learn when to relax Symmetra." Engineer said back.

"We are in a fight Dell, there is no time to relax."

"On the contrary Satya, there is. I should know."

"And how would you?" Symmetra asked, suddenly interested in what Engineer has to say.

"Back in my time me and the boys would always be fighting the uhh…bad guys. But there is a time when in a midst of a fight, there is nothing but silence. We'd take whatever time we got just to take a breather." Engineer said, thinking of the setup times they'd get before the battle begins again.

"You and your group would always be fighting? That sounds exhausting." Symmetra said.

"Yep, sure is." Engineer then started thinking about his team again, and was wondering what was going on. He was about to lean against his dispencer when his sentry sounded out it detected something. Yet before it could fire it was destroyed by a short burst of bullets.

"Enjoyed the peace while it lasted." Engineer grumpily mumbled, not letting Symmetra hear much of what he said.

Dell and Symmetra looked down the hallway and saw a much larger Talon soldier, equipped with a big minigun. Heavily armored from head to toe, the Talon soldier stood taller than the others as he slowly approached the two, with a couple other Talon soldiers behind.

"Looks like they brought backup this time." Symmetra spoke.

"Was startin' to think they weren't ever gonna learn." Engineer replied.

The giant Talon soldier spun up his minigun again and fired down the hallway towards the two. Engineer pushed Symmetra out of the way and jumped to cover at the same time, getting the both of them out of harm's way. Symmetra's turrets activated once the enemy was in range and fired lasers upon the Talon soldiers.

The Talon soldier wielding the minigun noticed the turrets and destroying them instantly by just pointing his gun in the turrets general direction. Fortunately the turrets were able to take out the other troops leaving him to be the last one. Once the turrets were taken care of he let out a grunt as he heaves the minigun back towards Symmetra and Engineer.

Engie went back to cover quickly when the Talon soldier continued to fire as he slowly approached the two.

" _So he is slow when it comes to moving that big minigun around, and can take lots of damage with no problem. Kinda like Heavy…his armor will tank any of my bullets, unless I build my sentry to level 3 but we don't have time for me to build one._ " Engineer thought. He then witnessed Symmetra jumping out of her cover and casting a photon barrier, blocking the hundreds of bullets being fired at them.

"This won't hold him for long, we only have twelve seconds to think of a way to deal with him!" Symmetra informed. With Symmetra now in mind he thought of something else.

" _Her energy orbs she was shooting before. If we were to combine that with…_ " A smirk slowly made its way to his lips.

"Done. C'mere and I'll tell ya what I have in mind." Engineer said as he pulled off his right hand glove, showing his gunslinger. To her amazement she saw the metallic hand transform into something else, the short circuit. She ran towards him quickly since she knew they were both running by time and listened closely to his plan.

"W-what?" She hesitated to ask.

Her photon barrier used all of its duration before fading away, allowing the Talon juggernaut soldier to walk in.

"No time to ask questions, just stand with me ya hear?" Engineer says before pulling her close, with his left arm around her waist. She gasped from the sudden contact as her right shoulder brushed against Engie's chest, her cheeks reddened slightly. But with much effort she concentrated on the task at hand.

Using her photon projector, she began charging up another energy ball, but did not shoot and waited for Engineer's signal. Engineer brought his short circuit next to Symmetra's photon projector, as the Talon soldier turned to see them.

"Now!" Dell shouted as they both shot out two projectile orbs, one red and one blue, towards the enemy. As the two energy balls flew, they mixed together to transform into a much more powerful ball of energy, colors turning into magenta.

The Talon juggernaut fired his minigun aiming at the magenta colored energy orb, but as soon as the bullets reached it they disintegrated into ashes.

"Oh hell no!" The juggernaut said in disbelief as he raised his minigun to block the attack from hitting him, as soon as the energy ball reached him it exploded. The blast sent him flying back, his minigun was damaged beyond repair, and parts of his armor were blown off with it.

Dell and Satya stood still as they kept their eyes locked on the fallen juggernaut, and when they felt that the juggernaut was no more, they looked back at each other.

"Umm…Dell?" Sayta asked.

"Yes Satya?" Dell answered.

"You're hand…" Engie looked to see that his left hand was still on her waist and retracted his hand from her immediately.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Satya. Hehehe." Engie apologized while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Symmetra looked away from him, hiding her blush and calming her heart.

"RAAAGH!" The sudden shout of anger knocked them out of their moment, and they turned back to the juggernaut who was getting back up. He glared at the two before him and reached for his gun, only to realize how badly damaged it was, his minigun was gone for good.

"Argh you two are dead meat!" He yelled in his deep voice, running at them in rage.

"Stubborn one aren't ya!" Engineer commented, taking out his shotgun.

"Should we do it again?" Symmetra asked.

"Thing is we can't, I used up the rest of my metal from that last attack. But we blew off some of his protection, so all we need to do is attack him in the exposed areas!" Engineer reverted his short circuit back to the gunslinger.

"I'd like to see you try!" Juggernaut shouted, throwing a punch wide punch at Dell and Satya.

Both jumped away from the huge fist and took action immediately by firing away with their weapons. As a means to prevent juggernaut from hitting them at once they separated so that the juggernaut would have to choose which one to go after, and he went after Engie.

Engineer did his best to evade the juggernaut's attacks, but he was having a hard time shooting, his opponent was getting too close and attacking too quickly.

"Tch! For someone as big as you, ya move fast!" Juggernaut said nothing but growl back as he continued his attack. Yet he started feeling a stinging sensation on his back. Turning a quick 180 degress, he saw Symmetra shooting a beam from her photon projector, concentrated on one of his openings.

He switched targets and started charging at her now, Satya gasped and started to back away.

"Where you goin' big boy!?" Engineer shot as the juggernaut's back to catch his attention, only to have him turn back and swing his arm at Engineer, knocking his shotgun away and pushing Engineer on his back. Juggernaut turned back to Symmetra and continued his advance.

Symmetra dodged every fist thrown her way with her laser still being focused on him, the laser beam grew larger and more lethal with every second. Juggernaut shouted in anger and pain as they beam started to burn through his armor, now making contact with his skin. When he finally got close enough to her, instead of aiming for her he aimed for her weapon, smacked it out of her hand and smashed it on floor.

"Do you know how much time I spent developing that!?" Symmetra shouted while getting into her fighting stance.

"Not enough for me to give a shit!" He shouted back before bringing down a fist on top of her. She responded appropriately by dashing to the right, dodging the incoming fist that hit the floor where she was seconds ago, and reached for the juggernaut's helmet. With all her strength she yanked off the juggernaut's head gear.

Revealing a man in his late 30s, bearing a scar near his lips, some of his front teeth missing.

"Dell! His helmet it off! Shoot him!" Symmetra continued to dodge. Engineer picked up his shotgun and aimed at the juggernaut's now vulnerable head, pulled the trigger, but only to find out he was all empty.

"Damn it!" Engineer cursed.

"AH!" Engineer looked back up to see Symmetra on the floor, the juggernaut had managed to trick her by faking to the right and switched to a blow to the left, and struck her in the face. Just when he was about to punch her again, he was socked in the jaw and took a couple steps back.

"Let's do this Texan style!" Engineer flexed his gunslinger, standing protectively in front of Symmetra.

"Heh." The juggernaut stood straight and cracked his knuckles. "I've been meaning to get rematch with you."

"Huh?" Engineer nearly dropped his guard.

"What? You mean you two don't remember me?" The juggernaut asked.

Symmetra titled her head just so she can see past Engineer, her eyebrows furrowing as she couldn't remember meeting him. Engineer squinted his eyes at the giant guy, feeling like he may have bumped into the dude at one point.

"Uh…maybe?" Engineer unsurely replied.

"Tch! Perhaps my fist will make you remember!" Juggernaut growled and then threw a devastating punch at Engineer's face. Engie ducked under the punch and gave an uppercut to the chin, Juggernaut recoiled backwards to dodge the attack and threw himself back at Engie.

In blind rage the juggernaut started throwing punch after punch only to have them being parried by the smaller man, leaving him wide open for a strike to his cheekbone. The punch to the cheekbone caused the juggernaut's head to turn away and step back from Engineer.

" _Second strike, the third one is guaranteed to be a critical hit._ " Engineer said while unconsciously squeezing his gunslinger into a tight fist.

Suddenly Symmetra came into view and swiped at the juggernaut's feet, and instead of taking a step back the juggernaut began to fall on his back.

" _Now's our chance!_ " Engineer dashed till he was near the juggernaut, Symmetra on his right side. Both of them jumped with their metallic hands forming a fist, and aimed for the head. Juggernaut's face looked bewildered as he saw two fisting flying at his face side by side, one glowing blu and the other glowing red. And at the same time, they both smashed the juggernaut's face in, resulting a huge slam noise to echo across the entire facility.

After a couple seconds of heavy breathing the two got up from the juggernaut who now lay on the floor, his face completely destroyed, blood leaking from mouth and nose. Symmetra continued to breath heavily while keeping her eyes on the juggernaut, not noticing the look Engineer was giving her.

His jaw slightly ajar, his goggles hiding his completely wide open eyes. He was completely speechless of her right now, he's never seen that look in her eyes before until now and he's not even sure if he _should_ be seeing it. The eyes she had on right now contained a fire, and they way she joined him to deliver the final blow, it was incredible.

"You think he's unconscious this time?" Symmetra said, now looking at him, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Hell, I'd be surprise if he's even alive after that." Engineer replied. The two remained quiet once again to catch their breath until Symmetra spoke again.

"Dell?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you use your gun to shoot him before?"

"Oh why? Because I was out of ammo."

"When you're dispencer is over there?" Symmetra pointed at a wall not too far away, the dispencer sat there full of metal and ammo, practically laughing at him. Symmetra looked at Engineer questionably, while Engineer's shoulders dropped along with his arms. Engineer's jaw hanging down and his eyes nearly popped out of his goggles.

"DAMN IT!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ again. To be honest I could have made this chapter a bit longer but i feared that it will take too long, and you guys waited long enough in my opinion. I hope you guys liked the fight scenes i made, I mean they practically covered most of this chapter.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter, leave a review if you enjoyed. I do still read your reviews, as they help me continue on with the story. You're all awesome readers, and I will see you all in the next chapter, buh-bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**My apologies.**

* * *

Time Error

Chapter 16

Soldier 76 was running to Mr. Cranston's office, where he is hoping to find the man unscathed. However, as soon as he reached the door he saw two dead guards lying cold on the floor. And by the looks of the corpses, 76 could easily tell who's the suspect that did the dirty work.

"Reyes…" Soldier 76 hissed.

Readying his pulse rifle and griping it tightly, then barged through the door.

"Where are you hiding it!?" Reaper shouted in demand at Cranston who cowered in fear of death's weapons.

"N-no-now now l-let's not get h-hasty! Su-surely there's something we can do!"

The sound of the door being slammed open caught both of their attention. With quick thinking Reaper grabbed Mr. Cranston and held one of his hellfire shotguns to the poor man's head. Once he saw who the person was that barged in, he glared back at the eyes that glared at him.

"Morrison…" He spat.

Soldier 76 turned his pulse rifle at Reyes who was now holding Cranston as hostage.

"Damn you Reyes, leave him alone!" 76 yelled.

"Don't worry, as soon as I'm done with him I'll kill you next!" Reaper yelled back. "But unless you don't want this man dead, you'll…!?"

Before Reaper could finish his sentence, Cranston went limp like as if he feinted. But the issue for Reaper was that Cranston didn't feint, he died right there in his arms, he couldn't feel a pulse on him.

"What…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Soldier 76 barked, almost about to pull the trigger.

"I didn't even…" Reaper mumbled in confusion, until he saw the body began to be enveloped by a cloud of smoke. He dropped the body and stepped back while Soldier 76 watched in shell shock. Soon the smoke dissipated and revealed another person.

A man who wore a fancy red suit and pants along with a cloth mask hiding his face. Next to the corpse was a cigarette as well.

"What. The. Hell." Soldier 76 said, too surprised to even care about Reyes anymore.

" _Pardon me._ " A French accent spoke before a stab noise could be heard, following with Reaper falling to the floor with a knife in his back.

Morrison shook his head to get out of shock and switched his target to the new figure, but the newcomer was faster. Pulling out a red glowing revolver, the masked figure shot Morrison two times in the chest.

"RGH!" Soldier 76 grunted in pain and fell to the floor, he has no idea what kind of revolver the masked figure is using but it is deadly for sure. Stepping over to the old soldier hero, the newcomer simply kicked away the pulse rifle and aimed his revolver at Morrison's head.

" _Stay down._ " Spy ordered.

"Like hell I will!" 76 hissed.

" _Then die an imbecile._ " The man said, taking in another breath from the cigar and blowing it out into Morrison's face. Before Spy could pull the trigger, he noticed Reaper's body was gone with the knife on the floor. Spy raised his eyebrow slightly, then he heard a noise behind him.

" _And just what are you?_ " Spy asked.

Reaper's black mist entered back into the room and reformed into the Reaper, his guns loaded and cocked towards the red masked figure.

"Your death! And that is my kill!" Reaper growled, mentioning Soldier 76 who laid there glaring at the masked man.

The Spy looked back and forth at the two men, before letting out chuckle. " _Then perhaps you two can kill each other in another life, au revoir._ " Spy activated his invisible cloak and fled from the area, leaving behind a small little time that was on its last second countdown.

Soldier 76's eyes went wide. Reaper froze solid when he saw the last second go out, and his instincts were now going crazy as the floor began to shake.

Then an explosion occurred inside and above the underground base, taking out part of the old factory hiding the underground base. In the inside of the base where the explosion occurred, the walls were completely destroyed and the roof caved in, resulting a large hole to be seen. The agents outside were caught off guard by the explosion.

"Did that just come from the base!?" Tracer shouted.

"Not sure where, but it looks awfully close to where we are guarding the objective!" Pharah said.

After the explosion past, 76 slowly pulled himself out from under some debris. He scanned the room for Reaper and the Spy, but neither was in sight.

"They got away…tch!" The floor beneath him shook once more, as if it was about to give, but fortunately for him it didn't and the shaking stopped. 76 let out a relief sigh.

"This underground facility is going to cave in any moment, I got to get everyone to evacuate or else we'll all be buried alive!" Morrison pulled himself up and began his search for anyone who was still in the underground facility.

 ***Engineer's pov***

A loud ringing noise was all Engineer could hear after the sudden explosion near him and Symmetra. He coughed and gagged after accidentally breathing in some smoke and debris. His vision was clouded by the smoke and fire, his body felt like it was burning. That's when he noticed how his body has some burn marks, and his right arm felt more awful than his other limbs. He grunted as he began picking himself up, and once he did he started looking for the first thing that came to mind, Symmetra.

Engineer began looking left and right for his partner but couldn't see anything do the smoke that still covered the area.

"Symmetra!" Engineer coughed some more after some smoke entered his lungs. "Symmetra!" He still heard no response and began to fear for his partner. "SATYA!" This time he cried out her real name, he waited hopefully for his partner to call out for him, and after what felt like hours he got a response.

"Dell?…" A weak cry was heard.

Engineer turned his head towards the sound of her voice and immediately starts running her direction. He whipped his head left and right trying to look for her, till he finally found her. But he felt relief after finding her for a short moment before returning back to panic.

Engineer saw the state Symmetra was in. Her legs were stuck under some heavy debris, she couldn't get up. Her head looked bruised, and her abdomen was pierced by a piece of medal. She was barely conscious.

"Yikes, let's getcha out of there." Engineer began removing some of the debris, his right arm crying in protest. He removed the debris with caution, careful not to hurt Symmetra. After removing all the debris on top of her he began assessing her to see if she has anymore injuries.

But he was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter above them and the wind started blowing away the smoke. Engineer covered Symmetra from any flying debris and let the wind blow the smoke away. It was only then he realized that there was a big hole above them.

"At least we're able to breathe and see again, but what in tarnation is going on now?" Engineer wondered.

Soon he saw for ropes drop and hanged from the helicopter, followed by 4 figures climbing down the rope and landed inside what use to be an underground facility. They began digging out something from under all the fallen debris, it was the safe where they locked the austrailium in.

"The austrailium!" Engineer shouted in alarm. He tossed out a mini-sentry and took his shotgun out and aimed. What he was expecting next was for his little sentry to open fire on then and he would fire next, but the strange thing was is that the mini-sentry didn't shoot but stood in idle mode.

"What in the damn Sam hills!" Engineer cursed, he SO did not want to deal with a sentry malfunction right. "This makes no sense, the only time it wouldn't shoot is when it doesn't have ammo or when there is…no enemies…detected?" Engineer slowly paused when he noticed the four figures looking back at him.

"Engineer…?" One of the men called out, lifting up his helmet to see better. Engineer's heart skipped a beat, he can recognize that voice from anywhere.

"S-Soldier!?"

"Holy Dooley…It is him!" the figure said in awe, pulling down his black bandana to speak.

"Sniper!?"

"Dear God…" Soldier said in awe.

"How is dis possible!? We thought you were ded!" Engineer could easily tell it was Heavy.

"Zis iz incredible! Ze Engineer has come back to life!" Medic said.

"I don't…I don't understand." Engineer mumbled. "Y'all shouldn't be here…it's 2076! How are you guys here?"

"There is a story for that question, Engineer." A French accent spoke, Engineer turned his head to see Spy walking up to him.

"Spy…" Spy nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder, and for one of the rarest times, the Spy gives him a genuine smile.

"But now is not the time, right now we are in a mission to retrieve the austrailium that has been stolen from us."

"St-stolen!?" Engineer exclaimed.

"Indeed." Spy nodded again.

"Spy, what took you so long?" Soldier asked

"Had to deal with a couple imbeciles, but never mind that. Have we found what we are here for?"

"Yes! Austrailium safe and secured sir!" Soldier informed, in a saluting position.

"Excellent. We must continue the plan, there is a ride waiting for us." Spy said.

"Da. We must go." Heavy said, tightening the rope around the safe to make sure it won't slip off when the helicopter lifts it up.

All the mercs hanged onto the rope holding the safe, waiting for the helicopter to raise them out of the underground facility. All except one however.

"Engineer, are you not coming?" Soldier said, seeing Engineer still standing there.

"Uh…I." Engineer looked back towards Symmetra, who was still laying there on the floor. He looked back at his team, unwilling to leave Symmetra alone at her state. "I gotta get this lady to see medical attention, so I can't leave without her."

The mercenaries gave Engineer bewildered looks, they haven't seen Engineer act like this before.

"Zince when did you become a hero? Vwell if you needed a doctor vwhy didn't you just say so?" Medic said as he walked over to heal her. Taking out his medigun, he shot the healing beam on her and her injuries started to heal.

"Ah you may vwant to take zhat piece of metal out of her so err…you know." Medic said.

"Right." Engineer said as he grabbed the piece of metal that was stuck in her abdomen, but was hesitant to pull it out.

"Just pull it out! Vwhy are you treating her like such a baby!?" Medic hurried.

"I just don't want to hurt her!" Engineer shouted back.

"Engineer, ze pain would be like pulling a splinter vith my invention healing her." Medic deadpanned. Engineer reluctantly sighed and pulled the metal piece out quickly, Symmetra's face winced but only a second.

"Zee? Was zat so hard?" Medic asked, Engineer partially glared at him.

After a few seconds, the injuries were healed. The pained look on Symmetra's face disappeared and was replaced by peaceful look. Medic shut off his medigun and walked back to where he was before.

"Now shall we continue on?" Spy questioned.

"Bringing her along is out of the question right?" Engineer piped.

"She can't come with us Engie, not where we're going anyway." Soldier said.

Engineer stared silently at Symmetra's unconscious figure, then back at them.  
"Let's move out."

 ***10 minutes earlier with Reinhardt and Mei***

"The shield won't hold out much longer!" Reinhardt shouted through his radio, but before he could relay his position a grenade that was thrown at him exploded. His shield consumed up most of it before failing and shutting off, knocking Reinhardt back into the fight. He charged in again head first and knocked away a couple Talon troops. Then with his rocket hammer he smashed away any that dared to get close to him.

Suddenly a squad of five fired at him from the distance, Reinhardt let his armor absorb the bullets since his shield was still recharging. But he was knocked off his feet by an explosion when they began using the grenade launcher attached to their weapon.

"Argh!" Reinhardt grunted, he saw the Talon soldiers reloading their grenade launcher and tried to get up quickly. However, he wasn't quick enough as by the time he got up they shot another barrage of grenades.

Yet a big wall of ice blocked the grenades from hitting their target and exploded on contact with the ice, blasting the ice to little shards but the icy wall still stood. Reinhardt relaxed his body, grateful since for once he is the one that is being covered.

"I had that Mei…but thanks." Reinhardt said.

"Letting enemy's blast you to pieces didn't seem like you had it Reinhardt. You need my help." Mei scolded.

"You need to stay in hidden cover until Mercy comes, you're hurt." Reinhardt reminded.

"Reinhardt I'm fine now, I just had to put some ice on me that's all." Mei said, but due to the way Reinhardt tilted his head Mei can tell under that helmet he gave her a deadpan expression.

Out of nowhere, a couple more grenades were launched and blasted themselves upon the ice wall, shattering down what remains left. Reinhardt gripped his hammer and stood in front of Mei.

"Now is not the time for cold puns! Get back to cover! I'm going in!" Reinhardt shouted as he charged at the group. As he got close they fired more grenades but this time he was ready, stopping mid-charge he brought out his shield and let it absorb the explosion. The explosion left a cloud of black smoke, allowing Reinhardt to be hidden well.

Putting out his shied, he charged forward again through the black smoke catching the Talon soldiers off guard. Then he swung his rocket hammer, releasing a fire strike on the first three soldiers, taking them out instantly. He then finished off the last two soldiers with two swings of his rocket hammer.

He breathed with a tired sigh as he set down his hammer and leaned against it. Mei ran up to him once she saw there were no more Talon soldiers nearby.

"You got them!" Mei cheered.

"Yes well it wasn't easy but we held them off together." Reinhardt mumbled, looking around to see if the others have come yet to their assistance.

But as he was looking around, something caught his eye. A figure in red, a glowing green fire shining in one eye, with someone on his shoulders. Mei also spotted what Reinhardt was looking at.

"Hey isn't that…" Mei mumbled, starting to recognize who is the figure that was being carried.

"It's Scout!" Reinhardt shouted.

 ***Scout***

Scout regained conscious after his defeat with Genji, his mind felt dizzy and he felt so weak, which is not surprising since he lost a great deal of blood. Though he felt like he was being carried, he felt the wind hitting his body and an arm wrapped around his torso. Confused, Scout began to open his eyes and was greeted by a floor flying past his vision, and a pair of running feet. This woke him up, even alerted him.

"What the hell?" Scout thought. He started to move his body, slowly but surely, and the person carrying him noticed the movement.

"Aye Scout! You're up?" A familiar Scottish accent said. Scout's face brightened up.

"Demoman!?" Scout shouted in surprise.

"Ahhahaha! Yes it is I! You're black Scottish Cyclops!"

"Ohhhoh man I can't wait till Engineer sees this!"

"Wot!? You mean that two eyed toy maker is here too?" Demoman asked, now surprised with Scout.

"Yeah! He's gonna flip once he sees you!"

"HAMMER DOWN!" The earth below them suddenly cracked, causing Demoman to lose his footing fall and dropping Scout.

"Agck!" Demoman grunted from the sudden attack, Scout winced in pain after being dropped to the floor.

Reinhardt soon came running in, aiming to get the demoman away from Scout. He succeeded by swinging his hammer at Demoman while he was still on the floor, knocking him some distances away.

But shockingly to Reinhardt Demoman landed on his two feet, holding a shield out with his arm. Reinhardt realized the figure in red blocked his attack and was merely bounced back.

"Reinhardt!" Scout shouted to get his attention, the towering hero looked down towards Scout and gasped once he saw the terrible wounds Scout has sustained.

"Reinhardt don't fight him!"

"Don't worry my friend, I shall avenge you!" Reinhardt shouted, tightly gripping his rocket hammer.

"No! Reinhardt you don't get it!"

Demoman reached something from his back and pulled out a long golden looking sword, it looked a little dirty but still looked like a glorious melee weapon. What sent a chill up Reinhardt's spine was when he heard a feint creepy whisper.

" _head…"_ Reinhardt shook off the creepy feeling and readied himself for another fight.

Meanwhile, Mei was still running to catch up to him. "Reinhardt wait!" She cried out. But before she can get anymore closer to him, she saw a flying red figure coming right at her.

She immediately jumped back, just in time to dodge a nasty air attack. The figure landed with a flaming explosion, its volcanic looking axe stuck to the ground where Mei once stood. Mei stared in horror at the gas masked figure, it turned its head slowly at her after noticing it missed her, and with ease pulled its axe out of the ground without taking its eyes off of her.

"W-what…are you?" Mei questioned, reloading her endothermic blaster.

"Mhmhmhmhmh." Pyro let out what sounded like a chuckle, before pulling out large looking flamethrower and aiming it at her.

"Pyro?" Scout thought as he saw his firebug teammate. He then noticed that they were all about to fight.

"Wait don't! They're my friends!" Scout revealed to Reinhardt and Mei. Reinhardt turned to look at Scout.

"What…?" He asked in disbelief.

Before he could explain anything, Demoman heard Spy in his ear piece.

" _Charges are set, blow them._ " After hearing this Demoman grinned sinisterly, before setting the bombs off. Seconds later the ground beneath them shook, and a large explosion erupted from the old factory, where the underground facility hid.

Reinhardt and Mei stared in shock at the explosion, while Demoman cheered and Pyro clapped his hands excitedly, Scout starring in awe.

" _Demoman, Pyro. Regroup with us, our mission is nearly complete._ "

"Argh what!? But I was just gettin-" Demoman exclaimed while gesturing a hand at Reinhardt but was interrupted.

" _Demoman, remember our agreement?_ " Spy questioned.

"Ahhh…wut was it again?" Demoman scratches the back of his head with his sword, Reinhardt looks at him like as if he was crazy.

" _Ugh…I'd buy you drinks if you cooperated with no complaints. Remember?_ " Spy reminded.

"Oh, alright." Demoman placed his sword away while Pyro huffed with disappointment.

"Sorry lad, we'll have a fight another time." Demoman apologizes, but a drink is a drink, to him you can't argue with that.

"W-what?" Reinhardt could only stutter but was suddenly charged by Demoman, who ran past him and grabbed Scout, then charged off and out of sight. Pyro used his jetpack to fly away, following Demoman.

"He took Scout!" Reinhardt shouted.

"Who!?" A new voice came in, which was Tracer's. In a bright blue flash she was right next to Reinhardt. The rest of the hero group came after her.

"Reinhardt! Glad to see you're okay. Mei are you alright?" Winston asked.

"I'm fine, but still hurting a little." Mei informed, Mercy went next to her and began to heal her with her staff, Mei sighed with relief.

"Reinhardt, what do you mean 'He took Scout'!? Does someone have him!?" Tracer asked with alarm in her voice.

"Yes! The man just took him and ran off that direction." Tracer blinked away with no time to waste, hoping to catch up to Scout. And as she continued running, she saw a helicopter in the distance.

"It's good to go! Take it to the fort!" Soldier shouted to the pilot of the helicopter. The helicopter continued its ascent and lifted the austrailium along with it, carrying it away.

Engineer watched as the helicopter took the rare element away, until a large truck drove into view, the backdoor opening signaling for them to climb in. Engineer felt a large hand grasp his shoulder, Heavy's hand squeezed his shoulder slightly before speaking.

"We go home old friend." Heavy said, Engineer grinned slightly. But his grin soon vanished once he realized something was missing.

"Wait hold up a sec!" Engineer shouted, gaining the mercenaries attention.

"What is it?" Spy asked.

"Scout's here too! But I haven't heard from him since we split up. The boy has gotta be around 'ere." Engie said.

"Babyman is here too?" Heavy wondered.

" _Aye Spy?_ " Demomen spoke through the radio. " _You will not believe who I've found bleeding to death._ "

"Who is it?" Spy asked, but received no reply. Just when Spy was going to ask again, Demoman came charging in, and stopped right next to the truck. Pyro was flew in right after him, landing next to Engineer, then proceeding to squeeze Engie to death with a devastating hug.

"Missed you too Pyro…" Was all Engineer to say.

"Guys? Oh my god it's really you guys!" Scout said in relief.

"Oh my god, Scout." Heavy said in shock when seeing Scout.

Scout had a large cut going across his mid-section, and a bleeding wound on his forehead, his skin was starting to turn pale from blood loss.

"He doesn't look to good lads…" Demoman said as he carefully took him off his shoulder.

"Pfft, this is nothing. I mean come on I had worse!"

Medic began checking on him clicked his tongue.

"Zis iz not good, Scout you have lost too much blood for my medigun to help. Vwe need to get you back to ze fort, now." Medic said while concentrating his medigun on the Boston boy. After getting out of Pyro's deadly hug, Engineer ran over to Scout.

"Damn it Scout, always getting into fights that are way over your head." Engineer scolded.

"Oh come on! I almost won!" Scout complained. Engineer shook his head.

"He will live, right doc?"

"Pfft, obviously. Who do you take me for?" Medic stated.

Demoman began carrying Scout with Soldier's help into the truck, Medic following them. With the rest of the mercs climbing into the truck, Engineer being the last one, they were about to shut the door until a certain British girl blinked right at them.

"Stop right there!" Tracer shouted, pointing her dual pulse pistols at the mercenaries.

"Tracer?" Scout said aloud.

"Tracer!" Engineer said, alarmed.

"Scout! Engie! Come to me quickly, I'll cover you!" Engineer and Scout continued to look at her, but did not move from where they were. They show conflict on their face as they struggle to decide what to do.

"Well don't just stand there! Get out of there before they try something!" Tracer said, sounding a little frustrated.

"Oi Scout, Engie, you know this sheila?" Sniper asked.

"Wha…what? Scout, Engineer? You know these filthy crooks?" Tracer asked as well.

"Mph!?" Pyro sounded out.

"I beg your pardon?" Spy said.

"Hold on guys let me handle this…ah shucks." Engineer mumbled as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Engineer what's going on, I don't understand." Tracer said.

"Tracer, remember when I said that I had a team with me back where I'm from?"

"Yes, you said you're a part of another hero organization from the past and you have your own team but where is this getting at…" Tracer tried to make eye contact with Scout but he tipped his hat down and looked away, knowing what was coming next.

"See that's the thing here Tracer, Scout and I lied." Engineer admitted. Tracer froze.

Soldier 76 had just got out of the underground facility, along with the rest of the people who were stuck in the underground facility. And in his arms was Symmetra, who still remained unconscious.

"We're not heroes." Engineer continued, as he turned away.

Reaper regrouped at a rendezvous point with Genji, RoadHog, and Junkrat, and rode a helicopter away.

"We're mercenaries." He finished.

 **To be continued…?**

* * *

 **This concludes Time Error. I am sorry if this is not the chapter you've been waiting for. I am sorry if it seems rushed, but I have squeezed out the last bit of juice I had for this fanfic. I hate to say, but writing this fanfic in particular has become more of a rough chore rather than an easy hobby. Plus, I've been getting into college work now. That kind of stuff makes me feel like i have any time at all.**

 **Chances of me finishing the series seems awfully low, it's gonna take me awhile to think of what to do next.**

 **I might make some one shot stories in this crossover, but nothing too big.**

 **But I wish to think you readers for sticking with me to the end. Even if it took awhile, I thank you. You truly are awesome readers, and deserve a better writer than me.**

 **Goodbye.**


End file.
